


На грани

by TheGreen



Series: fandom Fantastic Beasts 2019 || ББ-квест [5]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Angst, Don't copy to another site, Drama, Gen, Humor, M/M, Not copy to another site
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 51,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20294965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGreen/pseuds/TheGreen
Summary: Заполучить в свой чемодан фантастическую тварь – самого опасного представителя самого опасного вида на Земле – мечта магозоолога… хотя, кажется, это магозоолог оказался в каком-то смысле в чемодане у международного террориста. Но все довольны, хоть и не сразу.





	На грани

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Первая часть цикла.  
2\. Много разных тварей.  
3\. Сколько-то политики, сколько-то черной магии, много новых мужских и женских персонажей.  
4\. Возможен ООС.  
5\. Действие происходит сразу после событий первого фильма, небольшие расхождения с фактами и событиями первого фильма (например, Геллерт не только пророк, но и нефоновый легилимент), события второго фильма не учитываются.  
6\. Мнение персонажей совершенно не обязательно совпадает с мнением авторов.  
7\. Периодическая смена POV.  
8\. Упоминание смертей персонажей.  
9\. Нецензурная лексика в небольшом количестве.

# На грани

You'll see him in your nightmares,  
you'll see him in your dreams  
He'll appear out of nowhere but he ain't what he seems  
You'll see him in your head, on the TV screen,  
And hey buddy, I’m warning you to turn it off.  
He's a ghost, he's a god, he's a man, he's a guru  
You're one microscopic cog  
In his catastrophic plan  
Designed and directed by  
His Red Right Hand.

Nick Cave, “Red Right Hand”

## Глава 1

_Я не справился. Я не справился. Они были под моей защитой. Я за них отвечал. Я был обязан обеспечить им все… еду, лечение… безопасность, само собой! Но, может, их хотя бы не сразу уничтожат, нужна же какая-то процедура… подписать бумаги… у нас в Министерстве вечно нужна куча бумаг на любой чих, ну не может же тут быть по-другому! Сначала должны составить протокол, войти в чемодан и посмотреть, кто там… А они вообще смогут его открыть? А вдруг решат просто его ликвидировать, даже не открываь  
Лґя? Сожгут? Вот просто так возьмут — и Инсендио? Или Бомбарда… но он же пространственный. Несколько раз подряд? Когда оттуда вырвется Дейзи, они…  
Нет, надо постараться убедить, что мои звери тут ни при чем. Что они безопасны. Хоть кого-то. Авроры не обязаны любить зверей, да, но… они ведь не могут все быть идиотами, совсем все! Хотя… а почему не могут? Они ведь ничего не знают о волшебных животных и знать не хотят. Какая им разница: обскур, угроб…  
Тина, чтоб тебя! Если только моих зверей… я прокляну тебя, клянусь! Почему ты не притащила в МАКУСА одного меня?! Меня им бы хватило… Хотя — а как они, запертые…  
Ну хотя бы Пикетта и Нилли не заметили, слава Парацельсу. Если что… надо использовать их, чтобы вырваться и вызволить чемодан. Ну что сейчас может быть? Допросят, потом опять в камеру? А Министр все еще тут? Меня схватили на его глазах, он уже в курсе. Но они же обязаны уведомить его, что дальше будут со мной делать: арестовывать, высылать? Хотя бы из-за того, что Тесей — герой войны и аврор… Хотя бы из солидарности… вот уж Тесей мне потом все выскажет! Лучше даже не представлять себе это… Не надо дожидаться, пока они все оформят, бежать сразу!  
Чемодан ведь у Грейвза, ну конечно. И допрашивает меня он сам… Очень сильный маг, я второго с такой невербалкой еще не встречал. И эти трое в белом… и Тина… Она сама арестована, да, но она не союзник. Только на себя надеяться… С Грейвзом я не справлюсь, в открытую — нет, надо себя объективно оценивать. Если Пикетт незаметно вскроет наручники и выпустит Нилли, есть шанс…  
Нет, не может быть! Это же невозможно! Бред какой-то, так нельзя! А Тину-то за что, она же меня вам и сдала!.. Да кто ты такой, Грейвз? Ты же не казнишь нас — ты нас убиваешь… случайно проговорился, что тебе нужен обскур, и я это понял! Зачем он тебе? Что ты будешь с ним делать? Ты за этого чокнутого маньяка, что ли?  
Мерлин, помоги, сжалься над нами. Мне страшно. Так страшно, я не хочу, пожалуйста...  
Надо успокоиться. Надо наблюдать и ждать шанса…  
Но как же страшно._

***

— Интересно, что в вас нашел Альбус Дамблдор?  
_В самом деле, любопытно. Забавная какая биография: молодой признанный ученый, не закончивший школу… получается, Дамблдор еще и сдачу экзаменов экстерном ему организовал. За какие же достижения? «Исключен из школы за создание ситуации, повлекшей за собой опасность для жизни окружающих» — что-то мне это напоминает. Eсть шанс на нестандартное мышление и неплохую реакцию. Ну что ж, посмотрим, на что ты способен.  
Я сейчас кто? Американский, простите, государственный служащий, более того, аврор, вот и буду поступать в соответствии с легендой, то есть чем глупее — тем лучше. Только надо оставить шанс… ну, это легко. Когда у этого Скамандера чемодан отобрали, он так шумно мысленно радовался, что хоть этих не заметили, что у меня голова заболела. Итак, все, что у него в кармане и в рукаве, оставляем в его распоряжении. Зато объявим мы ему… как можно абсурднее я хотел?_  
— За преступления против магического сообщества вы приговариваетесь к смертной казни.  
Насколько я понял за недолгое время в роли главного аврора, так, без суда и следствия, даже в этой дикой стране не принято.  
— И вы тоже!  
Зачем я это сказал? Голдштейн-то за что? За проявленное на службе усердие? Ладно, оставляем так. Теперь у Скамандера задача усложняется, с высокой вероятностью будет еще и ее спасать. Не стоило бы, конечно, после того, как она его подставила, но этот, судя по всему, попытается.  
— Я сам извещу президента Пиквери. Уведите их.  
_Может, успеет отменить, пока эти злоупотребляющие зельями сонные мухи, которых они зачем-то держат вместо исполнителей, сделают все в своем непередаваемом темпе?  
Если я правильно оцениваю ситуацию, то к моменту исполнения приговора, ну, или отмены, если они не совсем идиоты, этого мальчика здесь уже не будет, и Голдштейн тоже. А если неправильно? Значит, у Альбуса Дамблдора безнадежно испортился вкус. Неудивительно, при такой работе._

***

Сова прилетела на второй день после завтрака, протиснулась в иллюминатор, уронила на Ньюта письмо и уселась на спинке кровати в ожидании оплаты и угощения. Всем своим видом она красноречиво показывала, как трудно добираться до корабля в открытом море — того гляди, рухнешь в изнеможении в воду и утонешь.  
Из конверта на стол вывалились косо оторванный кусок пергамента и большая костяная пуговица, и Ньют отодвинулся от нее как можно дальше, чтобы случайно не коснуться. Он догадывался, что это такое, поскольку сам любил делать портключи из пуговиц — удобно и мало места занимают.  
На пергаменте было небрежно нацарапано:  
«Сегодня на Union Square, Greenmarket, с 15 до 17. Количество ограничено!»  
Да, Ньют не зря заплатил Майлзу круглую сумму. Папоротник Борджиа — с ума сойти! Чрезвычайно сильнодействующее средство, которое некоторые не самые законопослушные маги используют как галлюциноген. Еще его можно было применять как анальгетик, а также, что было особенно важно для Ньюта, как отличный нейтрализатор дыхания нунду — ну, конечно, если знать, в сочетании с чем и в какой дозировке. В Англии его было днем с огнем не найти, да и на рынках обеих Америк только неофициально… бюрократы, что с них взять.  
Ньют ни мгновения не раздумывал, возвращаться или нет. Разумеется, активировать портключ и выкладывать любые деньги — когда еще представится такая возможность! Конечно, билет на пароход пропадал, ну и Мерлин с ним. Следующий час он поспешно искал совиный корм, чтобы птица не улетела, оскорбившись невниманием, составлял по всей форме запрос в МАКУСА на регистрацию палочки и отправлял его с совой, проверял своих подопечных и крепость замков чемодана, и только убедившись, что все в порядке, сдавил пуговицу в кулаке.  
Его удачно выбросило на тихой и безлюдной улице неподалеку от рынка, так что не пришлось стирать память случайному свидетелю-маглу. Ньют еще успел прогуляться и купить совершенно невинные травы, а без пяти три, чтобы не опередили, оказался в условленном месте рядом с ничем не примечательным молодым человеком и, сказав кодовое слово, приобрел вместе с жаброслями семь замечательных, свежих стеблей папоротника Борджиа. Едва веря своей удаче, Ньют, отойдя за угол и оглядевшись, наложил на контейнер с редким растением заклятие, предохраняющее от преждевременного высыхания — а то когда еще сложится собрать все ингредиенты, добраться до котла и сварить, наконец, нейтрализатор — и спрятал его в двойную подкладку чемодана, в маскировочный карман.  
Ближайший пароход до Лондона отходил только через четыре дня, и пришлось брать билет на него, что поделать. Редактору придется еще немного подождать последней версии книги… что ж, папоротник того стоил, а денег на недорогую гостиницу вполне хватит. Может быть, получится погулять по Нью-Йорку (а то в прошлый раз не хватило времени), навестить сестер Голдштейн… позвать их составить ему компанию? Тина, наверное, примет приглашение. Хотя в глубине души еще ворочался призрак обиды на то, как она притащила чемодан на заседание МАКУСА, Ньют думал все-таки попробовать.  
В Министерстве царила все та же суматоха, в которой Скамандер немедленно потерялся. Вращались циферблаты часов, посетители спорили с клерками, по одной из лестниц четверо служащих тащили на носилках, почему-то без применения магии, нечто, прикрытое тканью и напоминающее большой угловатый камень.  
Найти Отдел регистрации волшебных палочек без посторонней помощи было совершенно невозможно. Ньют надеялся встретить Куини или Тину, но они ему не попались, а хорошенькая юная блондинка, к которой он решился обратиться, когда окончательно заблудился, сообщила, что почти все авроры куда-то отбыли. Впрочем, отзывчивая девушка прониклась к потерявшемуся иностранцу сочувствием и вызвалась сопроводить его на нужный этаж, сообщив, что сама работает в отделе по соседству: принимает документы у желающих зарегистрировать свой бизнес.  
Пока они спускались в лифте глубоко под землю, а потом петляли по бесконечным коридорам, мисс Полли Дженкинс, как представилась девушка, успела поведать Ньюту о разных забавных случаях, связанных с открытием людьми и другими созданиями собственного дела, и, разумеется, о переполохе шестидневной давности — это было так страшно, так ужасно… несколько месяцев с ними под одной крышей работал Гриндельвальд — с ума сойти можно! Хорошо еще, что он потом сказал, где прячет мистера Грейвза, и того нашли живым, но подумать только, она ведь чуть не каждый день здоровалась в коридорах с международным террористом, ездила с ним в лифте — вот кошмар-то! Правда, он всегда вел себя вежливо… совсем как мистер Грейвз!  
— К счастью, теперь все позади, — заметил Ньют.  
Мисс Дженкинс закашлялась и указала ему на дверь Отдела регистрации волшебных палочек. Ньют толкнул ее и увидел, как и в прошлый раз, пустую обширную комнату с рядами столов, на которых бодро стучали пишущие машинки. Да нет, почему же пустую — за одним из столов, погрузившись в толстую папку, сидел молодой маг невысокого роста. Он поднял тщательно, волосок к волоску, причесанную голову и посмотрел на Скамандера с явной неприязнью, как будто тот именно у него из-под носа увел последний папоротник Борджиа. Хотя, пожалуй, с таким лицом ничего неположенного не покупают — его выражение ясно говорило о стремлении соблюдать все правила и предписания. Ньют вспомнил, что, кажется, здесь же его и видел — он был начальником Тины и распекал ее за то, что она опять занимается расследованиями, потом пришел Грейвз, ну то есть, как теперь понятно, Гриндельвальд, и назвал его как-то…  
— Мистер Абернети, это к вам. — Оказывается, мисс Дженкинс была еще здесь. Перед тем как упорхнуть к себе, она взглянула на Ньюта сочувственно.  
— Что значит взяли и перенеслись с корабля сюда? У нас так не положено, вы должны были иметь разрешение на портключ.  
— У меня оно было! Выданное Министерством магии Великобритании, все печати и подписи на месте. Но я его выкинул вместе с использованным портключом, как только оказался тут. — Ньют старался быть максимально убедительным.  
— Этого нельзя было делать, мистер Скамандер! Вы должны были предъявить разрешение, оно приобщается к запросу на регистрацию волшебной палочки… так, сам запрос здесь…  
Ньют вздохнул с облегчением: сова все-таки долетела, а то он начал было сомневаться.  
— Но перед тем как присылать второй запрос, вы должны были заполнить форму для аннулирования первого! Что, вы и этого не знали? Так, получается, что вы сейчас находитесь тут с незарегистрированной волшебной палочкой, без разрешения на прибытие в Соединенные Штаты Америки посредством портключа, да еще и с чемоданом, полным запрещенных к ввозу и вывозу волшебных тварей… да-да, я в курсе… И вы внезапно вернулись прямо с корабля, чтобы приобрести… женьшень, валериановый корень, сушеные листья опунции…  
— Да, да. Все верно, — максимально кротко отвечал Ньют. — На ваших рынках они особенно высокого качества. В Англии — гораздо хуже, и еще надо поискать, чтобы продавалось все в одном месте, а мне срочно понадобилось пополнить запасы. Я просто хотел купить трав — и сразу обратно.  
Судя по крайне подозрительному взгляду Абернети, он ничему не верил… И тут случилось нечто неожиданное.  
Ньют не успел ни понять, что произошло, ни даже испугаться. Сначала ему вообще померещилось, что снова сработал портключ, которым он перенесся сюда, хотя это было решительно невозможно, но ощущение невидимого крюка, подцепившего его за пояс и неудержимо потащившего вперед, оказалось очень знакомым. Каким образом его выдернуло на этаж выше прямо сквозь потолок, словно бы расступившийся, чтобы дать дорогу, он совершенно не понял, но выкинуло его в незнакомую комнату, как пробку из бутылки. В последний момент он сумел извернуться, чтобы прикрыть чемодан, и плечом врезался в огромный пыльный шкаф. Сверху посыпались древние свитки пергамента, опилки, непонятная труха, чуть ли не клочья паутины… Ньют поспешно поднялся и отскочил в сторону — как бы этот монстр не рухнул на него. Ощупал чемодан — Мерлинова борода, один замок откинут, вдруг кто-то опять вырвался?  
Ньют обвел глазами помещение, но, к счастью, животных не заметил. Большой длинный зал был заставлен стеллажами, переполненными папками и свитками пергамента, набитыми непонятно чем шкафами, ободранными столами и стульями, покрытыми пылью. И он в ней был не один — видимо, еще кто-то попал сюда похожим способом. Некоторые уже поднялись на ноги, потирая ушибленные части тела, а кто-то все еще сидел на полу. Абернети (вот уж кого не хватало!), какой-то гоблин, пара незнакомых молодых людей, Полли Дженкинс и еще одна девушка, Якоб Ковальски (откуда?!), еще в углу…  
Ньют кинулся к невысокой старушке, которая при приземлении не удержалась на ногах. Ее сумочка отлетела в одну сторону, старомодная шляпка с вуалеткой — в другую, и почтенная дама выглядела совсем растерявшейся.  
— Мадам, позвольте, я вам помогу. Вот так… — Ньют практически без усилий поднял худенькую пожилую даму, стряхнул с ее плеча пыль. Метнулся за сумочкой, за шляпкой — и вручил все это хозяйке. — Вы не ушиблись? Позвольте, я доведу вас до стула… — Взмахом палочки Ньют поспешно очистил его от толстого слоя пыли.  
— Спасибо, молодой человек, вы так любезны, — с достоинством проговорила дама, опираясь на руку Ньюта. — Это по нынешним временам редкость, к сожалению. Вот недавно я спустилась в подземку — мне говорили: не надо, а я… — так вот, там какой-то наглый юнец так торопился, что сбил меня с ног! Это куда же катится мир… Но вы-то, конечно, на таких совсем не похожи.  
Усевшись и умостив сумочку на коленях, пожилая леди почему-то стала пристально рассматривать противоположный угол, где сидел на полу еще один молодой человек, как если бы хотела обвинить именно его в повсеместном падении нравов. Ньют проследил ее взгляд.  
Протер глаза и посмотрел еще раз. К стене прижался и весь съежился, будто стремясь стать как можно меньше, совсем юный мальчик, побелевший от ужаса, с судорожно сжатыми в кулаки руками. Его затравленный взгляд скользил по Ньюту, тот сначала отвел глаза (нельзя же провоцировать), и только потом по-настоящему узнал этого несчастного и от неожиданности чуть сам не сел на пол.  
Криденс Бэрбоун. Это же и в самом деле он. Мерлин великий, как он тут оказался, после того, как едва не погиб в подземке? И как себя чувствует… выглядит, по крайней мере, как больное животное… Удивительно, что после всех этих заклятий он вообще смог превратиться в человека, может быть, можно попробовать удалить из него обскура…  
Так, стоп, в любом случае этим нельзя заниматься в Министерстве. Да и неизвестно, в каком он состоянии, помнит ли что-то, и как отреагирует, если Ньют попробует приблизиться.  
— Я был там… а теперь здесь?! — донесся до Ньюта голос Якоба Ковальски. — Шел по улице, никуда не заходил… как это?  
— Совершенно невообразимо, — согласно покивала пожилая леди, не отрывая взгляда от бедного Криденса, — На улицу выйти нельзя! Если бы мне понадобилось куда-то зайти, будьте уверены, я бы смогла сделать это своими ногами. А сейчас еще, чего доброго, предложат что-нибудь купить! Я буду жаловаться в МАКУСА! В Отдел по работе с населением, только пятого числа была!  
— Тогда вам недалеко идти, мэм, — откликнулся один из молодых людей, отряхивая брюки, — потому что я из здания МАКУСА и не выходил — получал разрешение на открытие закусочной, пока все подписи собрал, и вот… Такое ощущение, что недалеко аппарировал, а зачем бы мне уходить, когда печать-то поставить не успели!  
— Открытие чего? — неожиданно поинтересовался Якоб. Ах да, вспомнил Ньют, булочная же. Дали ему кредит, интересно?  
— Закусочной, — ответил волшебник. — Напитки, сэндвичи, снэки… ничего особенного, а столько всего согласовать надо — сдохнуть можно!  
— Ой, Элли, ты ушиблась? — воскликнула Полли.  
— Не то чтобы очень… — Поднявшаяся на ноги с помощью тощего молодого блондина девушка, поморщившись, потёрла колено. — Ничего не понимаю. Только что сели разбираться с отчетом…  
— Да это же архив, — растерянно выдохнул блондин, — он тремя этажами выше, что за бред такой… У кого-то портключ, что ли?  
Голос прогремел поистине как гром среди ясного неба — потому что исходил откуда-то с потолка. Явно сильный Сонорус: у Ньюта чуть не заложило уши.  
— Дамы и господа! С вами говорит сотрудник Департамента магического правопорядка Джереми Робертсон. Прошу вас не поддаваться панике.  
Все смолкли и почти одновременно посмотрели вверх — хотя, конечно, не могли увидеть источник голоса. Ньют бросил взгляд на Криденса — тот так и сидел на полу, у стены, обхватив руками колени и низко опустив голову, но, слава Мерлину, не реагировал на резкие звуки.  
— Вашим жизням, — продолжал голос, — совершенно ничего не угрожает. Просто непредвиденно сработал один древний артефакт, отгородив закрытую зону, в которой вы, к несчастью, оказались. Нами уже установлено количество и личности попавших в аномалию и предпринимаются все усилия по разблокированию магического барьера. Самое главное — не волнуйтесь, не паникуйте...  
Второй голос пробурчал что-то невнятное, Робертсон отчетливо шикнул на него, и сам вдруг как будто хрюкнул.  
— Простите… Я хотел сказать, ситуация под контролем, вам не надо ничего предпринимать… самостоятельно, по своему почину…  
Теперь Ньют совершенно явно слышал, что тот давится от сдерживаемого смеха, и это откровенно пугало. Остальные, включая Абернети, это тоже почувствовали и завертели головами, нервно озираясь, и только Криденс сидел в той же позе.  
— Да что же это? — прошептал Ньют, напрягая слух и пытаясь уловить, почему этот Робертсон так веселится, однако тот решил взять паузу.  
— Он смеется? Чрезвычайное происшествие в МАКУСА, возможные человеческие жертвы — и он смеется?! — С каждым словом голос Абернети набирал силу, а сам он все больше становился похож на стремительно надувающегося индюка. — Да что он себе позволяет?!  
— Ну, хоть кому-то весело, — произнесла старушка в шляпке, покачав головой. На удивление, она не выглядела сильно напуганной.  
— Человеческие жертвы? — прозвучал с другого конца комнаты девичий голосок.  
— Абернети, не пугайте девушек. — Ньют меньше всего на свете хотел связываться с этим ходячим сводом инструкций, но если тут разрыдаются нежные девицы, никому легче точно не станет. А уж что тогда Криденс может… — Никто ведь не погиб. И Робертсон говорит, что не погибнет.  
«Конечно, не стоит во всем верить аврорам, но это уж точно не надо произносить вслух».  
Чиновник развернулся к Ньюту, на его лице была смесь изумления с праведным негодованием. Впрочем, он не успел ничего сказать, потому что Сонорус загремел снова.  
— На случай, если вы тут задержитесь, в шкафах есть еда, мы собрали для дня рождения Пеннифорса. — Абернети поперхнулся — это явно делалось вопреки правилам. — Но я уверен, что это ненадолго. Помните, что мы неустанно работаем над снятием магического барьера, и не пытайтесь разрушить его самостоятельно — вот тогда последствия могут быть непредсказуемы. Предоставьте все профессионалам! Ни в коем случае не используйте разрушающие, боевые заклинания — ну, вот в этом роде… Мир, любовь там, ну… согласие… спокойствие…  
Робертсон в очередной раз закашлялся и смолк окончательно. Возможно, бравый аврор просто не совсем трезв? Тогда у Абернети есть повод для недовольства.  
Ньют чуть не схватился за голову. Ну зачем он вернулся? Застрял тут с этой замедленной Бомбардой в виде Криденса… нет, так нельзя. Ньют не смог помочь Криденсу в метро, так, может, судьба посылает ему второй шанс?  
— Это что получается, мы тут заперты непонятно на сколько? Там же мои бумаги остались! — нахмурился один из молодых людей. — А если их потеряют?  
— Великолепно, — проскрипел гоблин. — Как обычно. Именно когда я принес полный пакет документов.  
— Я что-то не пойму никак… — почесал в затылке Якоб. — Артефакт? Барьер? А что такое «макуса»? И как это — «магический правопорядок»?  
Девушки хором охнули, осознав, что рядом с ними, оказывается, находится магл — или, как они говорят, не-маг. Волшебник, собирающийся открыть закусочную, воззрился на Якоба с откровенным любопытством, а блондин ошарашенно отступил на пару шагов.  
— Магический правопорядок… Ну, это… — начал Абернети.  
— Просто… ну, экспериментальный такой отдел, — подхватил светловолосый маг. — В правительстве. Изучает новые изобретения… ну, такие… В общем, совершенно секретно!  
— Именно. Секретно. — продолжил Абернети. — Потому что еще не проверено, и мы все дали подписку о неразглашении.  
— А пока… ну, если вы увидите что-то необычное, то это все новые разработки. Совершенно безопасные, но еще недоработанные. — Блондин старался как мог.  
— А-а-а… — озадаченно протянул Якоб.  
— Ну, знаете ли! — снова громогласно возмутился маг-пока-еще-без-закусочной. — Я столько выбивал разрешение на перепланировку помещения… ну, где будет «У Джермейна»… А кредит — можете себе представить, чего мне стоило его получить! И вот теперь, когда я собрал все бумаги и осталась одна жалкая печать…  
— Наш отдел совсем не жалкий, выбирайте выражения! — Сложно было предположить, что очаровательная Полли Дженкинс способна так рявкать.  
— О, кредит! А вы сколько раз пытались? — чуть не подскочил Якоб. — Мне вот сначала ни в какую давать не хотели, только потом, ну, когда обеспечение появилось, согласились.  
— Кредит-то? — Джермейн (видимо, его так звали) тяжело вздохнул и тряхнул головой. — Это отдельная история, хотя на ночь ее лучше не слушать. А потом еще притащить в МАКУСА стопку бумаг высотой до потолка… Вы меня извините, — повернулся он к мисс Дженкинс. — Понятно, что не вы устанавливаете правила.  
— И все же закусочную открыть не в пример легче, чем мастерскую, — заявил вдруг гоблин. — Соответствие продукции стандартам, межрасовая комиссия…  
На слове «межрасовая» Якоб нахмурился, внимательно посмотрел на гоблина, открыл рот, собираясь что-то сказать, передумал и закрыл его. Интересно, кем он считает это создание? На взгляд Ньюта, принять гоблина за человека было невозможно, но, в конце концов, он, в отличие от Якоба, с детства знал о существовании гоблинов.  
— А вот скажите, вы помещение где присмотрели? — спросил Якоб Джермейна с интересом. — Я вот разрываюсь между двумя районами…  
Разговор стремительно набирал обороты, причем, насколько мог судить даже совсем не разбирающийся в этом Ньют, проблемы у волшебников и маглов были во многом общие. Абернети топтался рядом и едва не подпрыгивал. Переживал, как бы магл не понял, куда попал, и конечно, не без оснований — не дурак же Якоб, в самом деле.  
В конце концов, с горечью подумал Ньют, все равно, сняв барьер, авроры наверняка потащат Якоба стирать память, так что Абернети может уже перевести дух. Мерлинова борода, хорошо еще, что он ничего не знает про обскура!  
— А может, присядем пока? — предложил Джермейн. — Что мы все на ногах? Мало ли, сколько тут придется…  
— А точно надо сидеть? — поинтересовался Якоб. — Может, попробовать дверь выбить? — Он решительно направился в сторону двери, провожаемый смущенными взглядами волшебников. Те явно задавались вопросом, что будет, если пинать магический барьер ногами.  
— Эй, подождите! — Абернети едва ли не рысью кинулся останавливать Якоба. Ньют покосился на Криденса и не увидел в нем перемен. Глянул мельком на одиноко сидевшую пожилую даму — та пыталась колдовать, держа палочку неловко, как первокурсник Хогвартса, и поддерживая правую руку левой — наверное, ушиблась при падении. Надо помочь, наверное… Ньют подошел, выслушал порцию жалоб на неведомых сотрудников МАКУСА и отдельно — на аврора Робертсона, не торопившегося снимать магический барьер, и наколдовал старушке стакан воды.  
Абернети тем временем как-то удалось убедить Якоба не пинать барьер — сквозь монолог почтенной леди о том, что конкретно она напишет в отдел по работе с населением, до Ньюта доносилось «еще одна секретная разработка… просто так сломать невозможно… ждем прибытия специалистов…»  
— Да, так что вам не стоит беспокоиться, мистер?.. — Джермейн вопросительно воззрился на Якоба.  
— Ковальски. Якоб Ковальски, — откликнулся тот, протягивая руку.  
Следующие минут пять все знакомились. Девушку с каштановыми волосами звали Элисон Портер, она работала в отделе, который, судя по витиеватому и сложному для запоминания названию, отвечал за финансовый учет. Тощий блондин Стивен Фонтейн являлся ее подчиненным, и сегодня шел всего лишь его четвертый рабочий день — уж повезло так повезло. Джермейн оказался ирландцем, судя по фамилии О'Рейли. Гоблин гордо назвал свое имя — Элфрик. Пожилая дама негромко и не очень внятно произнесла что-то длинное, несомненно было одно: что она, разумеется, «миссис». Ладно, если понадобится еще обращаться к ней, можно будет называть ее «мэм».  
Ньют представился, подтвердил заинтересовавшемуся его выговором О'Рейли, что он англичанин, и постарался как можно неопределеннее ответить на вопросы, кто он и зачем прибыл в США — натуралист, хотел купить подарок.  
Когда Якоб пожимал руку Ньюту, в его глазах не мелькнуло ничего похожего на узнавание. Это было, наверное, правильно… не мог же Ньют ничего сделать, чтобы не лишать его воспоминаний? В любом случае теперь думать об этом бесполезно, только травить себе душу.  
Тем временем О'Рейли спросил Якоба, что именно тот открывает, тот разразился крайне воодушевленной тирадой о своей будущей булочной и пышках по рецепту бабушки, и разговор начинающих предпринимателей возобновился. Что же касается бухгалтеров, то Фонтейн едва ли не с благоговением извлек из кармана некий свиток пергамента, испещренный цифрами, и они с мисс Портер склонились над ним. Одному Абернети не сиделось спокойно — судя по всему, из присутствующих сотрудников МАКУСА он был старшим по должности и поэтому считал, что даже в этих обстоятельствах должен все контролировать. Убедившись в том, что все вокруг вроде бы относительно законно, он снова обернулся к Ньюту.  
— Подарок, значит? — недоверчиво произнес он вполголоса.  
— Да. Качественные лекарственные травы — отличный подарок, — твердо откликнулся Ньют.  
— Не смею спорить, мистер Скамандер. И кто бы мог подумать — вы оказываетесь со своими травами в МАКУСА именно тогда, когда тут неожиданно сработал артефакт, повлекший неожиданные жертвы — столько сотрудников оторваны от важнейших дел!  
— Да у вас здесь все время чрезвычайные происшествия, — не сдержался Ньют. — Недавно вообще международный террорист работал главным аврором — к вопросу о человеческих жертвах.  
— Кто бы говорил! — возмутился Абернети. — Сами прибыли без разрешения на портключ, с целым нелегальным зоопарком. А террорист… это не чрезвычайное происшествие, это катастрофа! И органы правопорядка давно… то есть… — он вдруг замялся и нелогично закончил: — И вы забыли запрос об аннулировании запроса… в смысле, форму.  
— Форму, я помню, — подтвердил Ньют. Да что такое? Это теперь секретная информация, что ли? Не то чтобы Ньют переоценивал свою роль в поимке международного преступника — в конце концов, ему просто повезло со злыднем в рукаве, но он как минимум ей способствовал, а потом каждый день давал подробные показания, чтобы именно с ним теперь и не затрагивать эту тему.  
— Как это террорист может быть главным аврором? — переспросила пожилая дама. — Какой еще террорист? И на это уходят драготы налогоплательщиков?  
Абернети бросил на Ньюта испепеляющий взгляд.  
— Вы не так поняли, мэм, — начал он, но Ньюту было уже не до того. Боковым зрением он заметил движение и в ту же секунду почувствовал: что-то не так. Он повернулся в ту сторону и похолодел. Полли Дженкинс разглядела Криденса и решительно устремилась к нему. Судя по озабоченному выражению ее лица, ничего плохого она не хотела: очевидно, всего лишь от чистого сердца поинтересоваться, все ли в порядке.  
Бросив Абернети что-то вроде «простите», Ньют едва не бегом кинулся за мисс Дженкинс и успел поймать ее за руку практически уже рядом с Криденсом, взиравшим на них непонимающим взглядом.  
— Мисс Дженкинс, подождите… Мы можем отойти? — Он почти утащил ее в сторону, не дожидаясь ответа. Это, конечно, выглядело грубо, но расшаркиваться было решительно некогда. — Я немного знаю этого юношу, так вот, он недавно перенес тяжелейшую утрату, совершенно убит горем и поэтому не очень… в себе. Лучше не надо к нему сейчас подходить, честное слово.  
— Он что… сумасшедший? — прошептала Полли, ее огромные голубые глаза округлились.  
— Ну, — замялся Ньют, — будем надеяться на лучшее. Давайте так: лучше возвращайтесь к своим коллегам. Вообще не обращайте на него внимания. Я буду наблюдать за ним словно бы невзначай, и в случае чего… Да нет, я очень надеюсь, что все будет нормально.  
Явно впечатленная, Полли удалилась, а Криденс опять впал в оцепенение. Ньют попытался придумать, как обратиться к несчастному, чтобы не напугать его, но в голову ничего не приходило. Ладно, пока остается лишь наблюдать.  
И тут Ньюта позвала миссис Как-ее-там. (Честно говоря, подобные дамы внушали ему робость, потому что напоминали его двоюродных бабушек — суровых леди, постоянно требовавших от него перестать шататься по джунглям и побыстрее жениться. Учитывая их возраст, перебивать не полагалось.) Сначала милая дама попросила его («Не хотела вас беспокоить, но я так неудачно упала на руку!») перетащить тяжелый стул на несколько ярдов в сторону, потому что там, за высоким стеллажом, шум от оживленного разговора будет меньше ее беспокоить. Затем — трансфигурировать что-нибудь в небольшую подушку под спину, и он сотворил с запасом сразу три. Ну а потом, вперив в него пронзительный взгляд, она поинтересовалась, чем же именно он занимается и что значит «натуралист», и вот тогда Ньют понял, что его узурпировали. Оккупировали. Реквизировали. Или еще какое-нибудь слово, недвусмысленно означающее, что теперь так просто дама его от себя не отпустит, назначив его своим персональным Рыцарем, Помогающим Старушкам В Беде. Ну что ж, значит, у него такая судьба, к тому же с этого места очень удобно следить за Криденсом. Да и, честно говоря, эта старушка по сравнению с его двоюродными бабушками была еще умеренно вредной, хотя и вцепилась в него с бульдожьей хваткой. Значит, натуралист — это тот, кто изучает природу и животных? Ах, он занимается именно волшебными животными? Значит, и низлами тоже? Дикими животными? Так что, мистер Скамандер, получается, вы много ездите по свету? Ну разумеется, везде есть какие-то твари… А вы и с опасными имеете дело? Да что вы говорите! А вы ведь не для охотников пособие пишете? Ах, наоборот, чтобы на тварей меньше охотились? Уж простите старую женщину, не поняла сразу. Вы так любезны, мистер Скамандер, несомненно, ваша невеста чрезвычайно дорожит вами: такой вежливый, воспитанный молодой человек, не в пример большинству ваших сверстников. Не могли бы вы открыть занавеску, а то как-то слишком темно… Что вы говорите?! Да, не у каждой девушки хватит терпения ждать жениха из длительных поездок, но нельзя падать духом. Да, само собой, я уверена, вы непременно найдете предназначенную именно вам… Ах, не стоит благодарности, я ведь говорю истинную правду, и от всей души. Ох, не могли бы вы теперь задернуть занавески… А пушишки в дикой природе водятся?

***

Ньют украдкой покосился на часы и понял, что прошло уже примерно полчаса. Криденс не двигался, мисс Портер и мистер Фонтейн шептались над пергаментом, все остальные слушали Якоба, так вдохновенно повествовавшего о тонкостях выпекания слоек, что даже в глазах Абернети появился голодный блеск. Что же касается собеседницы Ньюта, то…  
— Вы что-то потеряли? — Миссис Как-там-ее последние несколько минут судорожно рылась в сумке, чем-то шурша и бренча.  
— Боюсь, да, — извиняющимся тоном ответила старая дама. — Простите, что упоминаю о физическом недомогании, но очень нужное зелье… — Она поднялась на ноги и, прихрамывая, направилась в ту часть помещения, где упала в момент катаклизма. Сохраняя достоинство, медленно опустилась на пол, расправляя широкую юбку, осмотрелась, тяжело вздохнула. Взмахнула палочкой — из-под раскатившихся письменных принадлежностей к ней сползлись осколки, собрались в флакон. Никакой жидкости в нем, разумеется, не было, и быть уже не могло.  
— Verdammte scheisse, — вдруг отчетливо послышалось из-за упавшего кресла.  
— Что, простите?  
— Все плохо, говорю. Наверное. Или не очень — устанешь же за день ходить в юбке! — Из-за кресла поднялся мужчина лет тридцати пяти-сорока, высокий, стройный, в неброской дорогой мантии. Правильное, даже, наверное, красивое лицо, светлые волосы и жесткий взгляд, проще говоря — международный террорист Гриндельвальд, каким Скамандер его запомнил в метро. Никакой старушки, разумеется, больше не наблюдалось.  
Ньют шарахнулся прочь, под ногу подвернулась какая-то деревяшка, он качнулся, судорожно дернул рукой с палочкой в попытке удержать равновесие и растянулся на полу во весь рост. При этом голова приземлилась аккурат на чемодан, так что он даже не ушиб затылок, да и вообще пострадала разве что его гордость. Палочку он из правой руки так и не выпустил, но толку-то? Потрясенно хлопая глазами, Ньют лежал на полу, пытаясь осознать, что уже два часа подряд бок о бок с ним, оказывается, сидит Гриндельвальд, пьет наколдованную им воду, расспрашивает его о жизни и заставляет трансфигурировать подушки и открывать занавески… Мерлин, за что ты так шутишь?!  
Гриндельвальд шевельнул пальцами — без палочки, та была в другой руке, — между ними промелькнули какие-то белые искры, и Ньюта встряхнуло, подбросило в воздух и мягко опустило на стул вместе с чемоданом.  
— Услуга за услугу, — пожал плечами международный преступник. — Вы не ушиблись, мистер Скамандер? В вашем возрасте реакция могла бы быть и получше, это пожилой даме позволительно. И… застежку у вашего драгоценного чемодана проверьте, не ровен час, кто-то выберется.  
Ньют машинально схватился за чемодан, ощупал оба замка и невольно выдохнул с облегчением: они были плотно заперты.  
— Закрыто, — пробормотал он едва слышно. Спохватился, зачем и кому вообще он отвечает, содрогнулся, запихнул чемодан позади себя.  
— Как… Вы же… арестованы?!  
То-то и Абернети, и мисс Дженкинс как-то странно реагировали на эту тему. Похоже, ему удалось сбежать… или нет? Ну, вряд ли Гриндельвальд сейчас расскажет во всех подробностях. Да и не сам ли Ньют недавно думал, что не стоит верить аврорам… Из-за стеллажей донесся мелодичный смех — девушки еще ничего не заметили. Так, злыдень на сей раз заперт в чемодане… да и в прошлый раз Гриндельвальда удалось спеленать с его помощью, лишь ударив сзади. Теперь международный террорист стоял, прислонившись к одному из чудовищных шкафов с документами, и явно никому не собирался позволять зайти со спины.  
— Здесь женщины, — выдавил из себя враз охрипшим голосом Ньют. — Не трогайте их. Они ничего вам не сделали.  
Внутри расплывался леденящий страх. Здесь Гриндельвальд, который умудрился несколько месяцев возглавлять американский аврорат под носом у мадам Президент. В облике Грейвза послал их с Тиной на казнь без суда и следствия — Ньют очень старался не вспоминать о кошмарной, будто живой, шевелящейся в бассейне массе. В метро хлестал его электрическим кнутом — ожоги потом удалось свести бадьяном, но все равно мало не показалось. По счастливой случайности Ньюту удалось помочь аврорам скрутить его, так что же помешает самому опасному темному магу всех времен отомстить какому-то сопляку, который посмел встать на его пути? И ладно бы только самому Ньюту, но здесь чемодан со всеми его подопечными! Он еще передвинулся в сторону, чтобы полностью закрыть его собой.  
— А, я понял, все это было вместо «спасибо», — заметил международный преступник, продолжая неотрывно смотреть на Ньюта. — Не впадайте в панику.  
Если бы Ньют мог хоть как-то рассуждать, он бы воспринял это как издевательство, однако в тот момент он просто оцепенел.  
— Сейчас все здесь — да, включая меня, — продолжал Гриндельвальд даже каким-то успокаивающим тоном, как делал сам Ньют, когда уговаривал беглецов вернуться в чемодан, — абсолютно в одинаковом положении, заперты непонятно почему, непонятно на сколько, и, кроме загадочного артефакта, никто никому не угрожает. Ни женщинам, ни даже чемодану вашему.  
Ньют невольно еще сильнее навалился на свое сокровище, будто желая протолкнуть его сквозь пол на этаж ниже — лишь бы подальше от террориста.  
— По крайней мере, — тот развел руками, — с моей стороны. Вот за мистера Абр… забыл фамилию, а ведь я здесь три месяца работал, — не поручусь. Он как-то очень взволнован. А нам всем, — слегка улыбнулся темный маг, — вы же слышали, только что боевые заклинания запретили. Я бы пока не рисковал, мало ли, во что можно превратиться.  
— Да… я помню… про боевые… — Губы шевелились с трудом, как замороженные, — и не надо…  
Гриндельвальд кивнул. Ньют помедлил еще несколько мгновений, вздохнул и произнес, будто прыгнув с обрыва:  
— И да, спасибо.  
— Намного лучше, — одобрительно заметил террорист. — Так, следующим шагом вы даже кулаки разожмете — неудобно же так палочку. И… — Он вдруг как-то плавно переместился на несколько шагов к Ньюту и тихо, почти трагически произнес: — Да, вы встали у меня на пути. После того, как я — у вас.  
«Я же не говорил… Он мысли читает?!.»  
— Строго говоря, — вдруг интонация Гриндельвальда совершенно изменилась, — как я еще мог поступить, изображая туповатого государственного чиновника при исполнении служебных обязанностей? Хотя я почти не сомневался, что вы справитесь.  
Стиснутые до боли кулаки Ньюта начали медленно разжиматься, и он перехватил палочку поудобнее. Про казнь он тоже не произнес ни слова, и второй раз Гриндельвальд прекрасно обошелся без этого!  
«Вы легилимент, так ведь?» — произнес Ньют мысленно.  
Гриндельвальд кивнул, и Ньют заставил себя не отворачиваться. Все равно его при желании будут читать, он ведь не умеет закрывать сознание. Хоть Куини и жаловалась на его британскую зажатость, на самом деле его навыки сознательной окклюменции равнялись нулю.  
— Вы же не думаете, что я поверю вам? — невольно вырвалось у Ньюта.  
— Не надо верить, — пожал плечами террорист, — просто подумайте. Вы же можете сложить два и два, насколько я недавно, гм, убедился. — Гриндельвальд неторопливо огляделся, трансфигурировал ближайший стул в удобное кресло с подлокотниками и сел в него — так, чтобы между его спиной и массивными полками не оставалось пустого пространства.  
Наверное, это было наивно и глупо, но Ньют почувствовал, будто с его плеч свалилась каменная глыба. Вроде бы прямо сейчас побоища не намечается, во всяком случае, лично он точно не собирался его начинать в помещении, замкнутом древним артефактом непонятно какой магической силы.  
Правда, остается еще Криденс. Восстановившийся после битвы в метро настолько, что снова принял человеческий облик, и, возможно, не утративший чудовищную силу, что едва не разрушила весь Нью-Йорк. Кто знает, в каком он сейчас состоянии. Помнит ли хоть что-то? Он вряд ли видел настоящий облик Гриндельвальда в подземке, так что скорее всего не среагирует на него. А вот преступник-то разглядел его очень хорошо, пока сидел напротив в облике пожилой леди…  
— Мне… — Ньют посмотрел на Гриндельвальда, встретив спокойный взгляд без намека на враждебность. Впрочем, в любом случае на сегодня с него определенно уже хватило международных террористов в непосредственной близости. — Пойду… выпью воды. Ну, допустим, я сделаю вид, что верю вам. Я просто хочу… быстрее отсюда выбраться!  
Ньют подхватил чемодан и поспешно направился к остальным. Это, конечно, напоминало бегство, но плевать уже. Пусть снимут магический барьер, и убраться бы отсюда обратно в Англию. Пусть авроры снова поймают беглеца или снова упустят — Ньюта вполне устроит, если лично он больше никогда в жизни не увидит Гриндельвальда.

***

_Так удачно попасть в непредвиденную ситуацию — это надо постараться. Живой обскур — кто бы мог подумать, что от него после аврорского расстрела что-то осталось! Хотя… я и мог бы, после трех месяцев в этом… учреждении, даже с такой тривиальной задачей справиться не могут, слава Вотану. А этот Скамандер все страдает, что я его казнить распорядился — с тем, что я ему оставил, можно было при желании не только Голдштейн с чемоданом прихватить, еще и в сокровищницу наведаться, реакция-то и правда нормальная. Но нет, зачем нам сокровищница, когда есть бесценный Чемодан. Наука, радость познания, бескорыстная любовь ко всякой твари… Дамблдор, должно быть, доволен. О чем это я? Ах да. Чемодан с животными. Неповрежденный. И обскур — который меня в лицо не знает. И Скамандер, который его туда почти успешно заманил, если бы ему не помешали… ну да. Ничего, кто не ошибается, тот ничего не делает. Так, обскура — в чемодан, и спокойно ждать, пока они не снимут этот барьер. Кстати, интересно, что там за артефакт… мог и слышать ведь, что-то непростое — вон авроры как смеялись… Не отвлекаться. Обскура — в чемодан, и ухожу… ну, тут сложностей не будет, Сигурд дождется, даже если чары невидимости спадут, найдет место. Отлично. Что-то я забыл… собственно, владельца чемодана. Впрочем, не проблема._

***

— Мистер Скамандер! — Выступивший из-за массивного шкафа долговязый темноволосый парень лет семнадцати был совершенно незнаком Ньюту, да и в комнате его раньше вроде не было. — Я… вы меня не узнаете, я понимаю, но вот так получилось… извините! — Парень протянул руку, и на раскрытой ладони заблестели пара золоченых упаковок от конфет и пряжка от дамской туфли.  
Ньют растерялся. Обычно, если тебе при встрече подают руку, в ней все-таки ничего нет.  
— Спасибо, это не мое, — на всякий случай ответил он.  
— Ну да! Это я, когда превратился… понимаете? — Юноша смотрел с надеждой. — И все это время у вас в чемодане... Простите! Я не знал, как дать понять…  
— Подождите. — У Ньюта голова пошла кругом. — Кто превратился в кого у меня в чемодане? Что я должен понять?  
— Не в чемодане! Я это дома… ну, анимагическую форму тренировал, и вот, не смог обратно.  
— Анимагическую?! То есть… — У Ньюта забрезжило воспоминание: именно такие штучки он совсем недавно видел в гнезде у своего второго нюхлера. Уже недели три в чемодане Скамандера обитали, вполне мирно уживаясь, два этих зверька. Один — наглый, шустрый, вечно норовящий сбежать любитель драгоценностей, второй — необычно тихий и падкий на блестящие обертки от конфет, крышечки от бутылок — в общем, сущую ерунду. — Ты превратился в нюхлера?!  
— Да, мистер Скамандер! — обрадовался парень. — Превратился в первый раз и застрял… а потом меня поймали и унесли в аврорат… а там…  
— А там Тесей, — машинально продолжил Ньют. — Понятно.  
«Ты посмотри, братец, какой чудной нюхлер! Не ювелирный полез грабить, а кондитерскую, набрал себе конфет в фольге. С ума можно сойти! Это не твой? Точно? У тебя в самом деле никто не удрал в очередной раз? Ну… возьми его тогда себе, что ли».  
— Ну да, простите меня… Я все время пытался превратиться в себя, но никак не получалось, вот и сидел в чемодане… а вам сказать не мог… а сейчас меня оттуда выкинуло и трансфигурировало обратно… Извините!  
— А я кормил тебя жуками… — растерянно выдавил Ньют, понимая, что несет какой-то бред. Но, видимо, уж такой был сегодня сумасшедший день. Старушка превратилась в Гриндельвальда, один из его нюхлеров — в человека… Может, Якоб на самом деле — Николас Фламель под оборотным зельем?  
— Так они были очень вкусные, правда! Особенно красные с полосками! — закивал взволнованный парень. — Вы не думайте, когда я нюхлер, то и питаюсь как нюхлер, без проблем. А меня Билл Крайтон зовут.  
— Ну… здравствуй тогда, Билл Крайтон. — Ньют протянул руку, попытался улыбнуться, но вряд ли у него получилось.  
Он испытывал весьма смешанные чувства. С одной стороны, парень выглядел безобидным и вызывал сочувствие, с другой… оказывается, без малого три недели рядом с ним в чемодане жил незнакомый человек. И дело не в том, что Ньют, когда решал переночевать вместе с питомцами, запросто ходил перед ними в чем мать родила — чего там этот Билл мог увидеть нового. Но сам факт длительного присутствия рядом с ним постороннего, о котором он и не подозревал, вызывал неловкость.  
— Так… — Надо попытаться собраться с мыслями. Ну и денек сегодня! — Ты ведь англичанин? Кто у тебя дома? Ведь, наверное, никто не знает, куда ты делся?  
— Да, мама, наверное, волнуется, — опустил голову Билл.  
— Ну, как только мы…  
— Скамандер!  
Ну что за человек этот Абернети, с досадой подумал Ньют: вроде бы только что подслушивал, чтобы волшебники не нарушили закон в разговоре с маглом… все на свете успевает.  
— Так, если я правильно понимаю, у вас тут еще и незарегистрированный анимаг? Несовершеннолетний? И на палочку, разумеется, тоже нет разрешения? — Билл немедленно прижал ее к груди. — Вижу, Скамандер, вы решили побить рекорд по нарушенным статьям законодательства.  
— Это неправда! — Билл покраснел до ушей и бросил на Ньюта виноватый взгляд. — Мистер Скамандер не собирался ввозить меня в Америку, и палочку мою — тоже. Он не знал, кто я, меня только теперь обратно превратило, а то он бы и держать меня у себя не стал… И я совершеннолетний, я Хогвартс этим летом закончил, так что, если надо, с меня можно спрашивать!  
Ньют стоял, осознавая, что за него пытаются вступиться, причем делает это практически ребенок, хотя бы и закончивший Хогвартс. Он даже пропустил пару реплик, а там Абернети, оказывается, перешел в наступление и принялся пугать Билла, с каким-то упоением перечисляя нарушенные тем статьи законодательства: 3Б, 7А, 9С и еще куча всего — попробуй разберись, в чем тебя вообще обвиняют. Несчастный побледнел и вжал голову в плечи.  
Так, достаточно. Ньют все еще был сильно смущен появлением Билла, а перспектива взять на себя хотя бы временное шефство над молокососом раздражала, но поведение Абернети уже переходило все границы: нашел на ком отыграться!  
— Послушайте-ка, вы, — начал он. — Вам не стыдно угрожать подростку? Если хотите кому-то предъявлять претензии, то предъявляйте мне. И еще: не знаю, как у вас, а у нас анимаги регистрируются только после первой удачной трансформации. Раз Билл не смог превратиться обратно, то это никак нельзя назвать удачей, и регистрироваться он пока что не обязан.  
— Я угрожаю? — Абернети преисполнился праведного гнева. — Я не бандит из подворотни, чтобы угрожать, Скамандер! Я — государственный служащий, обязанный следить за соблюдением законов во вверенной мне области, и не имею права закрывать глаза на их нарушения. А вы переходите все границы — притащили сюда нелегальный чемодан, нелегальную палочку, нелегального анимага, нелегальный портключ… а теперь тут образуется аномалия! И… и… и вот это все!  
— Вы что, думаете, что в этом я виноват? — встряхнул головой Ньют. — Что это я… серьезно?.. Мистер Абернети, я не создавал аномалию. Мне это абсолютно ни к чему, да и магических способностей у меня на это не хватит. — Надо разговаривать тихо, внятно, спокойно. Как с буйствующей в зоопарке Дейзи… хотя перед этим он танцевать точно не будет.  
Абернети издал несколько раздраженных пыхтящих вздохов, глядя куда-то в пространство — вроде бы на старую карту Америк, висящую на стене.  
— Ладно, мистер Скамандер. Полагаю, в нашей ситуации мало что можно сделать… со всем этим. Остается только подождать снятия магического барьера и прибытия компетентных лиц. Очень надеюсь, что это произойдет в самое скорое время.  
Взгляд Абернети метнулся в сторону, мимолетно мазнул по Гриндельвальду — а ведь руководитель отдела МАКУСА не может не знать, как выглядит самый известный темный маг современности.  
— Да-да. Нет сомнений, что в МАКУСА достаточно специалистов, чтобы уладить вопрос… вот с этим всем.  
Оставив, наконец, Ньюта и Билла в покое, Абернети возобновил пристальное наблюдение за беседующими.  
Мда. «Вот это все». Вот каким эвфемизмом обозначили международного террориста, который пока сидел в том же кресле и что-то писал — не исключено, что план по захвату мира. Лучше бы по нейтрализации Абернети… нет, нельзя так думать.  
Министерский служащий, разумеется, прекрасно узнал Гриндельвальда, но не знает, что с ним делать. Куда лучше делать внушение контрабандисту Скамандеру: он, даже со всем чемоданом, намного безвреднее. Ладно, пусть уж отводит душу. К тому же Абернети явно не умеет задерживать преступников, тем более таких опасных.  
— Мистер Скамандер, спасибо вам, — восхищенно выдохнул Билл. — Я вам столько беспокойства доставил, а вы еще меня защищаете…  
— Да какое беспокойство? — наконец заставил себя улыбнуться Ньют. — Ты все время был очень спокойным и воспитанным нюхлером, не то что тот, другой… — он осекся, осознав, что комплимент сомнительный, но Билл кивал, и Ньют закончил: — Пойдем тогда поближе к людям, и, главное, со всем соглашайся.  
Он подвел Билла к остальным, и, едва они с недоумением воззрились на новое лицо, представил его как своего помощника, который «стеснялся незнакомых и поэтому пока сидел вон за тем шкафом». Якоб искренне не понял, чего тут стесняться, раз все в одном положении. Полли Дженкинс, вероятно, решила, что перед ней еще один юноша с душевной травмой, вроде Криденса, и немедленно защебетала что-то успокаивающее. Абернети многозначительно смотрел на Ньюта, но молчал — возможно, не хотел раскрывать окружающим тайну незаконного пространственного чемодана? Если так, то Ньют его от души поддерживал.  
Полли втягивала Билла в разговор, насколько это было возможно, и внезапно, вспомнив об еще одной пленнице магической аномалии, поинтересовалась:  
— А как там миссис… я не расслышала… ну, пожилая леди, вы еще с ней беседовали, мистер Скамандер.  
— Вполне неплохо, — поспешно ответил Ньют. — С ней все в порядке.  
— Да? — Мисс Дженкинс привстала и осторожно выбралась из-за стеллажа. Вгляделась и вскрикнула — как будто увидела докси.  
Ньют обреченно вздохнул. Чего удивляться — колдографии международного преступника, мирно сидящего сейчас в углу комнаты, в последнее время публиковались во всех газетах, даже Ньют видел.  
Мисс Портер бросилась к коллеге, посмотрела в ту же сторону и немедленно завизжала еще громче.  
— Да что там, мышь, что ли? — недоуменно спросил Якоб.  
— Чтоб меня! — воскликнул О’Райли. — Это ж Гриндельвальд!  
Побледневший Фонтейн внезапно кинулся к своей начальнице и встал между ней и террористом.  
Мисс Дженкинс бросилась в сторону двери, но Ньют вовремя перехватил ее, а то еще ударится о магический барьер.  
— Не стоит, лучше присядьте, прошу вас… — Он усадил обратно на стул девушку, обмякшую в его руках. — Агуаменти!  
— Да что же это такое?  
— Как это возможно?! Снимите барьер, мы же тут все…  
— Я прошу вас, спокойствие…  
— Вы что мелете, Абернети… или как вас там? Здесь сам Гриндельвальд! Он ведь… — О’Райли осекся, сглотнул, посмотрел на Полли Дженкинс и прошептал: — Это ведь он все устроил? Мы у него в заложниках, так?  
Международный террорист поднял голову от своего пергамента и слегка помахал рукой присутствующим.  
— Где мышь-то? — уточнил Якоб Ковальски.  
— Не знаю, — неожиданно ответил Гриндельвальд. — Нужна? — Все звуки смолкли. — Не стоит так волноваться. — Он говорил громко, отчетливо, но как-то очень спокойно. — Этот магический барьер, — он помолчал, подбирая слова — или, подумалось Ньюту, слушая мысли присутствующих? — не моя инициатива, я здесь совершенно случайно. Так же, как вы все. И первым боевые заклинания использовать не планирую. Нам же не рекомендовали?  
Рядом с Ньютом кто-то громко выдохнул.  
— К сожалению, вернуться в облик почтенной леди я не могу, но вы и дальше можете не обращать на меня внимания. В этом случае, — Гриндельвальд сделал паузу, — никому ничего не угрожает.  
— Не обращать внимания? — одними губами прошептала мисс Портер, которую ее подчиненный тоже успел усадить на стул и сам опустился рядом на пол, бледный, с трясущимися губами.  
— Он так шутит, да? — догадалась мисс Дженкинс. Ньют склонен был согласиться, что международному террористу не чуждо чувство юмора. Попробуй не обращать внимания на нунду или грифона, запертого с тобой в закрытом помещении!  
Криденс! Мерлиновы подштанники, там же Криденс, а тут только что был такой шум! Он может решить, что он в опасности… Ньют обошел стеллаж с другой стороны и, пока все были поглощены Гриндельвальдом, сделал несколько осторожных шагов в сторону, сам боясь того, что может увидеть. Криденс все еще находился там же, по нему пробегали волны крупной дрожи. Внезапно от него протянулись свивающиеся струйки черного дыма, и вдруг его тело рассыпалось в них, на секунду расплеснулось и снова собралось, устремилось в одну точку, уплотнилось, взмахнуло крылышками… Ньют вжался в стену, стараясь быть незаметным, но продолжал крошечными шажками двигаться вперед. На стену вспорхнула и поспешно поползла выше, к потолку, маленькая черная бабочка. Приткнулась в небольшой выбоине в штукатурке и замерла. Ньют тоже застыл в неудобной позе, наблюдая, но пока ничего больше не менялось.  
Надо же. Это какое-то незнакомое свойство обскуров… хотя много ли вообще о них известно? Хорошо, что Криденс отреагировал именно так, а не стал буйствовать, как совсем недавно — или он не мог? Одно хорошо, что Ньют успел увидеть превращение, иначе он просто не нашел бы Криденса в новом облике. Он еще раз, запоминая мельчайшие подробности, изучил место, где пряталась бабочка, затем рискнул отвести глаза. С того места, где он теперь стоял, прижавшись к стене, ничто не заслоняло его от Гриндельвальда, и Ньют увидел, что международный преступник, как раньше, полускрытый мебелью от остальных пленников артефакта, тоже очень, очень внимательно смотрел на трещину в стене. Затем перевел взгляд на Ньюта и слегка улыбнулся.  
Чтоб его, этот папоротник, подумал Ньют. А ведь мог бы плыть сейчас на корабле домой… горя не знать!

## Глава 2

Ночью никто не сомкнул глаз, кроме Якоба. Стивен Фонтейн объяснил ему, что Гриндельвальд далеко не мышь, а, наоборот, международный преступник, но Ковальски, очевидно, не в первый раз сталкивался с опасностями. После того, как снаружи совсем стемнело, он начал клевать носом и скоро совсем заснул, едва не свалившись со стула — О’Рейли вовремя трансфигурировал его в кушетку.  
Все сгрудились в не слишком большом пространстве между дверью и стеллажом, хоть как-то отгораживающим их от Гриндельвальда. Абернети тихо заявил, что, несомненно, руководство МАКУСА в курсе сложившейся ситуации и обязательно разберется с ней, как только снимут барьер. Мисс Портер, правильно поняв значение слова «разберется», мрачно заметила, что под ударом неизбежно окажутся все, и бодрости духа это никому не прибавило.  
Ньют сидел в углу, поставив чемодан под стул, и пытался не поддаваться мрачным мыслям — не давало покоя присутствие Криденса, хоть и в виде бабочки. Очень хотелось уйти в чемодан, проверить, как там все, но Ньют не мог себе этого позволить: во-первых, совершенно незачем раскрывать тайну своего сокровища, во-вторых, что еще важнее, тогда ничто и никто (ну не рассчитывать же всерьез на семнадцатилетнего Билла?) не помешает Абернети закрыть чемодан снаружи и сдать его аврорам, а объясняться с властями Ньюту категорически не хотелось, учитывая наличие у него запрещенного папоротника. В-третьих, Гриндельвальд. Что ж, значит, животным придется какое-то время обойтись без Ньюта; хорошо, что в чемодане налажена система кормления и уборки на случай отсутствия хозяина. Билл Крайтон сидел рядом притихший, периодически роняя голову на плечо Ньюта и тут же просыпаясь с извинениями.  
Когда Билл не дремал, он рассказывал о себе. Сообщил, что учился в Гриффиндоре, при этом, как он смущенно признался, не блистал успеваемостью, выпустился с неважными результатами и без ясных представлений о том, чем бы хотел заняться в жизни, и пока помогал маме в ее небольшой лавке. Зато самостоятельно освоил анимагию, узнав, что покойный отец, которого он почти не помнил, по словам мамы, был козлом — в смысле, умел успешно превращаться в это животное. Билл долгие месяцы упорно тренировался, но совершенно не предполагал, что его анимагической формой окажется именно нюхлер.  
— И почему ты решил, что безнадежен? — удивился Ньют. — Далеко не каждый может стать анимагом, сколько бы ни старался, ты молодец.  
— Вы честно так думаете? — просиял Билл.  
— Конечно! Зачем мне врать. Я просто уверен, что ты обязательно найдешь дело себе по душе. Главное, не считай себя бездарным волшебником.  
Мисс Дженкинс позволила О’Рейли позаботиться о себе: наколдовать пару подушек, плед и стакан воды, а также рассыпаться в заверениях, что все закончится хорошо и их непременно скоро освободят. Мисс Портер и Фонтейн вернулись к животрепещущей теме отчета, Элфрик тоже изучал какие-то бумаги. Абернети по-прежнему наблюдал за всеми и никаких признаков сонливости не проявлял.  
В воздухе плавали наколдованные кем-то свечи, но из-за стеллажа разглядеть бабочку на стене было невозможно. Наконец Ньют не выдержал, поднялся, шепотом попросил Билла присмотреть за чемоданом и покинул их сомнительное убежище. Надо надеяться, бдительный Абернети решит, что он отходил в уборную — уж это не является нарушением правил? Гриндельвальд по-прежнему сидел за столом и продолжал что-то набрасывать на пергаменте при свете двух свечей — ну, раз уж они оба знают про обскура, можно и не скрываться. Пытаясь краем глаза следить за преступником, Ньют осторожно шагнул в сторону отмеченного места. Бабочка по-прежнему сидела в выбоине в штукатурке, не двигаясь, насколько это можно было рассмотреть. Ладно, в данном случае отсутствие изменений — тоже неплохо. Но ведь барьер могут снять в любой момент, а оставлять Криденса на произвол судьбы нельзя… но вот что с ним делать?  
— Можно попробовать спрятать в вашем чемодане. Как вариант, — тихо раздалось слева. Ньют повернул голову.  
В неровном свете выражение лица международного террориста можно было назвать даже… доброжелательным? Иллюзия и обман, разумеется. Понятно, зачем ему нужен обскур, Ньют в метро уже все видел!  
— Я и сам думал, — столь же тихо ответил Ньют. — Если у меня получится, я постараюсь. Но меня заботит исключительно его судьба и его интересы, вы понимаете. — Он уже повернулся, чтобы вернуться за стеллаж, остановился и добавил: — И не читайте, пожалуйста, мои мысли.  
— Не могу, — с усмешкой ответил Гриндельвальд. — Вы очень громко думаете. И, о ком бы вы ни заботились, сами знаете, что это оптимальный вариант.  
Ньют на мгновение растерялся: не может? В самом деле не может или… нет, опять шутит.  
— Да, знаю. Поэтому и сделаю все возможное, чтобы убрать его подальше… от всех. И постараюсь думать потише!  
Его уход опять напоминал бегство. Наплевать. Гриндельвальд, который не прочь пошутить, пугал Ньюта лишь чуть-чуть меньше, чем разъяренный Гриндельвальд в метро, сражающийся с пятью аврорами и сбивающий их с ног одного за другим, словно кегли.

***

Утром почти все выглядели помятыми, угрюмыми и невыспавшимися. Голос аврора Робертсона извинился за то, что их до сих пор не выпустили, и заверил, что на взлом барьера брошены лучшие силы Департамента магического правопорядка. Мисс Портер, игнорируя возмущение Абернети, громко пообещала внести в проект бюджета на будущий год изменения в финансировании аврората. Робертсон ничего не ответил — то ли связь была односторонняя, то ли не нашелся, что сказать. Ньют сходил к шкафу, где была сложена еда (по дороге убедившись еще раз, что бабочка сидит на месте), нашел там хлеб, мясо и сыр и прихватил с собой часть — надо хотя бы сделать сэндвичей, а то все же голодные.  
После завтрака Ньют извлек из внутреннего кармана пару свитков пергамента с наскоро набросанной главой. Раз уж он не может отправиться в чемодан, можно хотя бы так заняться чем-то полезным, а там и барьер снимут… наверное.  
— По-вашему, девушка должна только и думать о замужестве? Может, вы еще скажете — оставить карьеру мужчинам? Ах, мы умеем только бумажки принимать? Интересно, мистер О’Рейли, где вы умудрились проспать последние десять лет?  
Ньют недоуменно вскинул голову. Вроде же только что все было тихо и спокойно, а теперь Полли Дженкинс выпрямилась во весь свой невысокий рост и сверкает глазами на О’Рейли так, будто готова его растерзать. Что он ей сделал, интересно?  
— Ну ведь… В смысле…  
— Вам должно быть стыдно! — выпалила мисс Дженкинс, отпрянула и зашептала что-то на ухо мисс Портер, кидая на ирландца убийственные взгляды.  
— А я ведь просто комплимент хотел сделать… — обиженно пробурчал О’Рейли, обращаясь к Якобу, который оказался ближе всех к нему. — Ну правда же, такая девушка долго в этом отделе не задержится, выйдет замуж. Тоже мне работа: смотреть, чтобы посетитель ничего не напутал в кипе бумажек!  
— Очень тяжелая работа, — укоризненно вздохнул Якоб. — Внимания и терпения требует, зря вы. Да и вообще, сейчас и правда девушки — все, на кого ни глянь — на работу рвутся. Что плохого? Это не по клубам чарльстон танцевать.  
Ньют снова зарылся в пергамент, совершенно не желая вмешиваться. Сам он ничего не имел ни против работающих, ни против танцующих чарльстон дам, ему просто не нравилось, что его соседи поругались. Вполне хватает Криденса, Гриндельвальда и Абернети, чтобы еще и это.  
— Да он, наверное, не имел в виду… Может, не так сформулировал, бывает… — все равно доносился до него рассудительный голос Элисон.  
— Конечно! Он думает, мне не важно, как… формулировать! Я же ни на что не годна, только бумажки перекладывать и разучивать хозяйственные заклинания!  
О Мерлин! Нет, его это не касается. Вот это можно вычеркнуть к дементорам, это переставить в середину…  
— Нет, это невыносимо! — Топнув ножкой, мисс Дженкинс вскочила с места. — Сидеть тут взаперти с международным террористом и не знать, чего ждать!  
— Нам всем необходимо сохранять спокойствие … — немедленно завел любимую пластинку Абернети.  
— Сами и сохраняйте! — выпалила Полли. — А я пойду и все сама спрошу, раз мужчины у нас могут только… неправильно формулировать. — Она взлетела со стула и, зачем-то взбив прическу, ринулась мимо стеллажа с папками в сторону международного террориста.  
— Да… да… Мерлинова борода! — Ньют вовремя вспомнил, что здесь дама, и не упомянул, как хотел, о непростых и не всегда пристойных отношениях Слизерина и Гриффиндора. Тяжело вздохнув, он поднялся и подхватил чемодан.  
— Мистер Скамандер, вы что... — Но Ньют уже поспешно шагал вдоль полок, догоняя Полли. Она ведь выглядит совсем безобидно, даже террористу это понятно, но он не мог оставить девушку наедине с преступником. Хватать ее за руку и пытаться отговорить было и бессмысленно — в таком настроении она его бы не послушала, и поздно — Полли уже стояла перед темным магом.  
— Мистер Гриндельвальд! — звонким, чуть дрогнувшим голосом выпалила она. — Я хотела спросить у вас… Что с нами будет?  
«Помилуй нас великая Хельга», — подумал Ньют и сделал шаг, держа палочку наготове в рукаве. Преступник оторвался от своего пергамента и взглянул на девушку, как будто заметил ее впервые.  
— Я не уверен, мисс, что это вопрос именно ко мне, — сказал он спокойным, доброжелательным тоном. — Хотя с прорицаниями у меня неплохо.  
— Но… — набрала воздуха в грудь Полли.  
— Но поскольку мы с вами встречались, пока я, гм, работал в МАКУСА, — Гриндельвальд усмехнулся, — я могу с высокой вероятностью предположить, что по итогам года вас ждет премия. — На хорошеньком личике Полли отразилось крайнее смятение. — А с течением времени, — продолжал темный маг, — и рост по служебной лестнице, когда вашего начальника повысят. Будет очень нелегко, но вы справитесь.  
Ньют чуть не выронил палочку — так неожиданно разжались пальцы. Гриндельвальд… развлекается? Ну, это лучше, чем…  
— Нет, я имела в виду, — справилась со смущением Полли, — что с нами станет здесь? В этой комнате?  
«Опять неудачная формулировка», — отметил Ньют, но не начинать же подсказывать.  
Гриндельвальд откинулся в кресле. Мисс Дженкинс опять поправила волосы.  
— Это зависит от того, чем вы хотели бы заняться… — с удовольствием начал преступник, и Ньюту стало совсем жалко девушку, но тут тон Гриндельвальда резко стал серьезным. — Да ничего особенного, мисс Дженкинс, снимут же ваши доблестные сотрудники этот барьер когда-нибудь, пойдете домой. Я не прокляну никого первым, если вы об этом.  
— А… когда авроры? Ну, вы же здесь… Как тогда?! — пробормотала упорная девушка уже без всякого намека на связность.  
«Просто уходи! — воскликнул про себя Ньют. — Повернись спиной и уходи, он не будет…» Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось быть в любом другом месте, в идеале — на пароходе через Атлантику, и он сделал еще пару шагов в ее сторону.  
— Мне кажется, мисс, это уже детали моей биографии, — ответил международный террорист. — Вы же пришли узнать, что будет с вами, а не со мной — надеюсь. Хотя, — он опять слегка улыбнулся, — приятно, что поинтересовались. Мы три месяца работали в одном месте, наверное, это только вежливо.  
Нет, не понять, подумал Ньют. В комнате не было слышно ни звука — за стеллажом все тоже наверняка напряженно прислушивались. Что ни говори, отважная девушка эта Полли Дженкинс, другое дело, что перед О'Рейли ей стоит извиниться: с формулировками у нее еще и похуже.  
— А в будущем? — Нет, ее невозможно угомонить. — Я имею в виду — потом, со всеми? Будет война, так? Про вас пишут, что вы хотите войны… с не-магами?  
Ньют содрогнулся и снова стиснул палочку. Впрочем, он не мог не признать, ему бы тоже хотелось услышать ответ на этот вопрос. Вот только — так Гриндельвальд и сказал правду.  
— Пишут, да… — Международный террорист сделал движение пальцами, и к Полли сзади подъехал стул. — Да вы присядьте. Вот в той же газете написано… — он достал из кармана мантии недавний «Голос волшебника», развернул на странице рекламных объявлений и с выражением процитировал: — “Использование этого зелья сделает ваши ресницы в три раза гуще, чем у подруг!” — вы верите?  
На лице Полли отразилась работа мысли. Ньют подумал: что же он-то не догадался подвинуть стул девушке, и теперь крайне глупо выглядит, стоя за ее спиной.  
— Учитывая, что никто никогда не измерял густоту ресниц, а подруги могут использовать то же зелье… Или вот: “Пиквери осуждает использование вуду”… Ну вот примерно такой достоверности информацию они обычно и приводят.  
Полли кивнула и провела рукой по глазам.  
— Ну да, газеты… а как на самом деле?  
Поколебавшись, Ньют тоже сел неподалеку, стараясь занимать поменьше места. Гриндельвальд смерил его взглядом, вздохнул и ответил:  
— На самом деле неплохо бы магам не тратить столько сил на то, чтобы каждый день скрывать, что они живут в той же стране, что и не-маги. Не опасаться, что их сожгут на костре сторонники очередной секты. — Полли продолжала кивать. — И я склонен верить в лучшее — что среди магов достаточно людей, которые не только читают газеты, но и могут сами понять, как им лучше жить. Разве для этого обязательно воевать?  
— Надеюсь, не обязательно…  
Ньют, да и Полли тоже, обернулись и увидели, что Элисон тоже не смогла усидеть на месте. За ней плелся Стивен Фонтейн, и на его лице были написаны одновременно острое нежелание приближаться к Гриндельвальду и стоическая решимость сопровождать начальницу в опасном предприятии. Ньют молча уступил стул Элисон: надо, наконец, вспомнить о хороших манерах. Увидел неподалеку табурет непрезентабельного вида и пересел на него — несмотря на прибытие подкрепления в виде Фонтейна, он не чувствовал себя вправе оставлять девушек с международным преступником.  
— Но как жить с не-магами в одной стране, если не скрывать от них, что мы есть? — недоверчиво спросила Элисон.  
— А кто такие эти не-маги? — практически одновременно послышался из-за стеллажа голос Якоба. — Я это слово уже не в первый раз слышу. Это что получается… есть и маги тоже?  
— Мистер Ковальски, компетентные люди…  
— Да бросьте вы уже, Абернети. — У О’Рейли лопнуло терпение. — Сколько можно юлить, изворачиваться и за каждым словом следить. Видите ли, мистер, тут дело в том, что мы — не такие, как вы.  
Ньют едва подавил злорадную усмешку, подумав, что Абернети теперь лопнет от злости. Впрочем, чему радоваться — Якобу опять сотрут память, да и кто знает, как он почувствует себя, если к нему вернутся отрывки воспоминаний об их знакомстве.  
— Конечно, как можно?! — Гриндельвальд, казалось, совершенно не удивился, что к нему подошли еще два человека, еще недавно напуганных до полусмерти. — Ведь это же так ужасно — быть магом, этого нужно стесняться, пугаться и скрывать! Неужели это тоже в газете написано?  
— В самом деле, если не-маги узнают о нас, им наверняка не понравится! Они испугаются, а мадам Пиквери говорит: когда они напуганы, то нападают, — подхватила Полли. Подумав, она добавила: — И звучит это правдоподобно.  
— И еще их гораздо больше, — прибавила Элисон.  
Ньют напряг слух, пытаясь вслушаться в то, что происходит за стеллажом, но мало что разобрал. Доносились лишь отдельные слова: «безопасность», «разделение… ну да, если хотите, сегрегация»… Проклятие. Потом Ковальски вышел из-за стеллажа с таким выражением лица, будто его только что впечатали Ступефаем в стену, и встал у окна.  
— Мало нам «Новых Салемцев», — неожиданно произнес Фонтейн. — Узнают о нашем существовании — их не десяток таких будет, а каждый второй.  
— Возможно, — ответил международный преступник, — этот каждый второй тоже прочитал что-то… не совсем соответствующее истине? И что мешает показать людям — магам и не-магам — нужную информацию и разумный выход из ситуации? Вот вы, — он неожиданно перевел взгляд на Ньюта, — вы какого мнения, мистер Скамандер? Стоит рассказывать людям правду, к примеру, о магических животных, или пусть дальше запрещают и боятся?  
Ньют вздрогнул.  
— Конечно, я за то, чтобы рассказывать людям правду о магических животных, — откликнулся он. — Именно ради этого я и пишу книгу. Незнание порождает страх.  
— Вы пишете книгу? — удивилась Полли. — А про что?  
— Да, собственно, почти написал. Про животных, которых я встречал в своих экспедициях. Чего от них ждать, как можно их использовать, как лучше с ними обращаться… — Ньют чувствовал, что говорит слишком много, но на эту тему как еще? — Ведь маги практически ничего о них не знают, потому и боятся, и истребляют.  
— А у нас вообще запрещено содержать волшебных тварей, кроме низлов и круппов, — задумчиво заметила Полли.  
— Даже пушишек нельзя. — Элисон вздохнула.  
— Да, у вас отсталое законодательство, — вырвалось у Ньюта. — Впрочем, у нас ненамного лучше. Некоторые держат популярных животных — вот моя матушка разводит гиппогрифов, — а о других не имеют ни малейшего понятия. Поэтому, — он невольно покосился на Гриндельвальда, — волшебников, конечно, надо информировать и просвещать. С маглами… ну, не-магами, сложнее. То есть вообще непонятно как.  
— Это вы хорошо сказали: незнание порождает страх, — медленно, веско произнес Гриндельвальд. Помолчал и добавил: — Полагаю, мы с вами делаем примерно одно и то же, только в разных масштабах: вас интересует безопасность и благополучие магических животных, а меня — то же самое, только несколько шире.  
Ну ничего себе, как он все вывернул! Ньют уже готов был негодующе заявить, что он никогда не применял насилие для достижения своих целей… и резко осекся, чуть не прикусив язык. Драка в гвианских джунглях с тремя браконьерами, посягавшими на гнездо окками. Как он оглушил в мерзком притоне подпольного торговца волшебными тварями, чтобы забрать доставленную контрабандой из Египта молодую сфинксу. Наконец, огромный пролом в стене швейцарского отделения Гринготтса — он хотел обойтись без Бомбарды, честно хотел, но иначе добраться до замученного дракона на цепи не представлялось возможным… Вот за последний «подвиг» Ньют совершенно точно мог угодить в Азкабан, и прекрасно об этом знал. Он хотел только помочь животным, ничего больше… но после такого смешно утверждать, что не нарушаешь закон и не прибегаешь к насилию.  
— Так что все вы правильно делаете, Скамандер, — неожиданно сказал Гриндельвальд, а ведь Ньют сейчас ничего и не говорил!  
— Я делаю… да, делаю. И буду делать. Это мой долг. — Ничего умнее он не в силах был придумать.  
Так, а ведь где-то между мыслями об окками и сфинксой он ведь почувствовал нечто непонятное: словно легчайшее прикосновение к волосам, как если бы с дерева на него слетел листок… Значит, именно тогда его мысли читали, как раскрытую книгу… Вот проклятие! Мало того, что Ньют совершенно беспомощен против легилименции — Гриндельвальд еще и касается сознания настолько незаметно, что не поймешь. Ньют ощущал, что краснеет, так, как обычно краснеют рыжеволосые светлокожие люди: едва не до ключиц. Лицу и шее стало жарко.  
— Но ваши методы как раз и умножают страх, — заявил Фонтейн. — Взрывы, нападения, непонятные происшествия… Не-маги не понимают, что происходит, пугаются и начинают искать виновных.  
Ньют не смог не отметить, что окружающие определенно начали меньше бояться Гриндельвальда. Со второго взгляда террорист не только не казался чудовищем, пожирающим людей заживо, но даже говорил, как это ни странно, вполне разумные вещи. И неожиданно похвалил Ньюта за его… авантюры, хорошо еще, никто не понял, за что! Честно говоря, его и за вполне легальные методы спасения животных мало кто хвалил, если не сказать хуже.  
Гриндельвальд взглянул на Ньюта, полыхающего алым, и сразу же отвел глаза — если бы он не был международным преступником, тут бы, наверное, подошло слово «вежливо».  
— А когда вы, скажем, обезгномливаете сад, — обратился он к Фонтейну, — вы делаете это исключительно методом долгого убеждения? Или проще показать один раз? Я далек от двусмысленных аллюзий, но право же, некоторые вещи существенно лучше усваиваются на практике. — Он сделал жест в сторону притихшей Полли. Та закрыла лицо руками, но все успели увидеть — ресницы у нее и вправду достигли какой-то немыслимой густоты и длины, так что на них спокойно улеглась бы средних размеров пушишка.  
— Вы прекрасно выглядите, мисс Дженкинс, — поспешно произнес Фонтейн, боязливо покосившись в сторону Гриндельвальда.  
— Да, очень! — подхватила Элисон.  
Полли неуверенно отняла руки. Ньют подавил нервный смешок. Вряд ли это больно, но очень неудобно, наверное. Но она же сама хотела что-то такое, вот зелье даже…  
— Но мистер Грейвз — не гном, — заметил Фонтейн, — а он стал жертвой ваших планов.  
— Вы его… мучили, да? — взволнованно спросила Элисон. — Нам ничего не сообщают…  
Полли лишь испуганно хлопнула невероятными ресницами.  
— Не стоит обсуждать человека в его отсутствие. Подождите немного: скоро мистер Грейвз вернется на работу, и вы его самого обо всем расспросите.  
«Кажется, с Грейвзом ничего непоправимого не случилось, — обрадовался Ньют. — Тесей бы расстроился…» На лицах девушек тоже отразилось облегчение — похоже, к главному аврору относились неплохо.  
— Но все равно, насилие, — не унималась Элисон, — не решение проблем.  
— Да что вы, мисс Портер, — тихо сказал Гриндельвальд. — Неужели. Боюсь, мы с вами не сможем придумать ни одной достойной цели, которую можно достичь без хоть каких-нибудь насильственных действий. Воспитание ребенка. Лечение больного. Спасение животного от беды — мистер Скамандер вряд ли будет спорить.  
«Да что же он такое!..» — Ньют вскинул голову, встретив взгляд Гриндельвальда, который продолжал, что помощь часто приходит в виде действий неожиданных, непрошеных, а иногда и болезненных…  
…и в воздухе, кажется, ударила молния. Ее никто не заметил, кроме Ньюта, потому что она угодила прямо в него, прошив тело разрядом, потом развернулась и устремилась к Гриндельвальду, словно протягивая между ними дугу, по которой бегут потрескивающие искры… Тронь — и ударит снова, уже обоих… но именно поэтому и хочется тронуть…  
«Между ними?» «Между ними?» Да о чем он, у него начался бред от недосыпа? Это же Гриндельвальд, самый опасный темный маг современности, самый разыскиваемый преступник, который несколько дней назад отправил его на казнь, между прочим!!!  
…И один из самых красивых мужчин, которых Ньют встречал в своей жизни. Он с самого начала отметил, что террориста можно счесть привлекательным, ну, просто констатировал факт. Сейчас же с глаз Ньюта будто упала пелена, и он видел, на самом деле видел, что у Гриндельвальда живое, выразительное лицо, скулы, о которые можно порезаться, а в серых глазах, когда он говорит, горит огонь, перекидывающийся на собеседников. Что у него светлые, почти платиновые волосы. Глубокий приятный голос. Что… да не только во внешности дело — в Гриндельвальде ощущалась энергия силы, власти и уверенности в себе. Теперь понятно, как он находил сторонников.  
Это все из-за переутомления! Разумеется, дело в нем. Но его ведь не прочли сейчас? Во всяком случае, ничего похожего на то прикосновение к волосам Ньют не ощутил. Правда, мог и не заметить, но вроде бы все-таки не было. Ну физически же невозможно читать чьи-то мысли каждую минуту, он же еще и разговаривает… Тем более тут есть экземпляры поинтереснее. Потому что если он услышал про разряд молнии — легче сразу умереть со стыда!  
— …тоже так думаете, мистер Скамандер?  
О Мерлин, о чем говорили-то?  
— Ну… возможно…  
— Ну, если и вы считаете, что я в здравом уме сравниваю людей с садовыми гномами, дело совсем плохо… — развел руками Гриндельвальд. — Хотя… возможно, вы и не думаете, что я в здравом уме — есть же мнение, что я… какой там маньяк, мистер Скамандер?  
«Проклятие. О чем это он. О чем вообще…» Ньют замотал головой, не издав ни одного членораздельного звука.  
— Кстати, отличный метод, рекомендую, — продолжал Гриндельвальд, — объявить человека, который вам мешает, безумным. Сразу понятно: все, что он говорит — бессмысленный бред, можно не слушать. А главное, не нужно искать аргументы против — зачем вообще спорить с сумасшедшим? Очень верное решение, если возражений вы пока не нашли.  
«Когда я говорил такое? Мерлинова борода, или… думал! При нем, получается, вообще нельзя ни о чем думать… не то что об этом… свихнуться можно!»  
— …Так что наш общий враг, которого я, может быть, не очень уместно сравнил с заброшенным садом, — продолжал Гриндельвальд, — это, Мерлин сохрани, не люди, — маги или маглы — которые заблуждаются, а невежество и глупость, мешающие сделать жизнь проще и удобнее. Невежественные маглы организуют секты, невежественные маги убеждены, что самый правильный образ жизни — на каждом шагу оглядываться, не нарушили ли они чего-нибудь самим фактом своего существования…  
Из-за стеллажа показался Билл, огляделся и зашагал к ним. На его бледном лице отражалась решимость, перед которой страх отступал. Вскоре вслед за ним направился Джермейн О’Рейли. Отлично. Это они все так не обращают внимания на международного преступника. О’Рейли сел рядом с Полли, но друг на друга они не взглянули. Билл молча плюхнулся на пол рядом с Ньютом.  
— Ну ты-то зачем?.. — прошептал Ньют. — Мало ли что!  
— Там еще страшнее сидеть и мало что видеть. Лучше с вами, мистер Скамандер, — упрямо наклонил голову Билл.  
Ну вылитый детеныш угроба, когда он учился ходить: шатался, падал, но все равно пробовал заново, и при этом так же наклонял голову. И почему только он в нюхлера превращается? Ладно, вроде бы террорист не бросается заклятиями, а мирно разговаривает, да и Билл, строго говоря, совершеннолетний, сам решает, что делать. Гриндельвальд бегло скользнул взглядом по Биллу, но ничего не сказал. Это хорошо, очень даже хорошо. Когда он вдруг интересуется Ньютом, тот, как показала практика, не может ответить ничего вразумительного. Да еще и такие мысли…  
Хорошо, нападать на кого-то преступник сейчас вряд ли будет. А вот Криденс… как установить с ним контакт в таком состоянии, да еще уговорить уйти в чемодан? Может, когда уже барьер снимут и народу будет поменьше? Да вряд ли будет — начнут проверять, выяснять, уточнять, что случилось, набежит целая толпа «компетентных лиц»… интересно, снаружи вообще знают, что здесь Гриндельвальд? И неизвестно, что хуже — если не знают, то его опять могут не задержать, и что он тогда сделает с бедным Криденсом… а если знают — будет схватка, и сколько народу в ней пострадает… и опять же, как обскур отреагирует... все плохо! Значит, Ньют должен найти способ поговорить с Криденсом раньше, чем снимут барьер… Что же делать-то?  
— Просвещение — это неплохо, надо признать, — тем временем говорила Элисон. — Это надо как-то через законы, реформы…  
— Люди не любят перемен, — заявил Фонтейн. — И не все захотят реформ.  
— Конечно, им больше нравится не колдовать нигде, кроме разрешенных мест, — негромко заметил Гриндельвальд, — и тихо разговаривать, чтобы никто не услышал лишнего. А еще собирать разрешения на каждое действие, не держать магических животных, чтобы не выдать себя, и не сметь заговорить с не-магом.  
Ньют не смотрел на Гриндельвальда. Совершенно не смотрел. Вот к Якобу Ковальски, не торопясь, подошел Элфрик и заговорил… а Абернети, оказывается, приблизился, насколько мог, и теперь укрывался за ближайшим шкафом. Как бы сотрудникам МАКУСА потом не вышли боком эти разговоры.  
Увы, напряжение из воздуха никуда не делось — по коже так и бегали искры. Вот об этом нельзя думать. Ни в коем случае. Его могут прочесть в любой момент — а может, уже прочли. И тогда… наверняка ему же это мерзко и отвратительно, потому он и не показал, что понял. Ни в коем случае не допускать ни одной мысли!  
— Э… я не уверен… У нас в Англии нет такого… У моего друга мама — магла, и ничего… — услышал он голос Билла. Лишь бы не начинал спорить с террористом: парня еще надо вернуть матери в Англию в целости и сохранности. Стоило Ньюту отвлечься на своего подопечного, как будто невидимый магнит повернул его голову в сторону Гриндельвальда. Вникать в смысл его слов не было никаких сил, но почему-то слушать хотелось — звук его негромкого голоса… придавал уверенности, что ли. Что все будет хорошо. Смешно, да.  
…А когда его казнить хотел — совсем не так разговаривал! Вот да: надо почаще вспоминать, как Гриндельвальд хладнокровно отправил его на верную гибель. Так смотреть на человека, который пытался тебя убить, способен только… ну, тот, кто наслаждается своими страданиями, а Ньют разве такой?! Так, он снова думает!  
— Скамандер, вы так не считаете?  
Ну что тут сделаешь?  
— Я полагаю… — осторожно начал Ньют, — полагаю, что, пока здесь не добились реформ законодательства, маги Америки, которым сильно мешает закон Раппапорт, могут уезжать в страны, где установлены не такие строгие правила. В Англию, к примеру. Разумеется, мы обязаны соблюдать Статут о секретности, но никто не накажет за дружбу с маглом… и даже брак.  
Ньют еще не успел договорить, но уже понял, что несет какую-то ахинею, а Элисон задумчиво пробормотала слово «реэмиграция». «Я идиот. Просто идиот. Зачем я вообще раскрываю рот? Поднимут на смех — и правильно сделают».  
Первым начал, как и следовало ожидать, террорист, а там и мисс Портер хихикнула и отвернулась к окну — слишком открыто и заразительно рассмеялся Гриндельвальд. И Полли Дженкинс… небось, сама не понимает, о чем, а туда же! Фонтейн сохранял серьезность, однако губы О'Рейли тоже скривились в ухмылке. Ньют был готов сквозь землю провалиться, но, с другой стороны… смеялись над тем, что он сказал, а не над тем, о чем он пытался не думать — может, и к лучшему?  
— Правильно! — громко сказал Гриндельвальд, отсмеявшись. — Пусть все американские маги эмигрируют в Британию. И страдающие маглы. Да что там — все маглы пусть тоже эмигрируют, там же, в Британии, места много, бескрайние прерии, — перевел дыхание и, резко изменившись в лице, продолжил: — тесные домишки под чарами невидимости, запрет на колдовство, кроме строго предписанных мест, низла на улицу не выпустишь, потому что Статут же о секретности! — Он горько улыбнулся. — А так-то в Британии законы либеральные, конечно. Можно общаться с настоящим маглом и остаться в живых. Ну, тихо так общаться, не привлекая внимания, конечно. Все едем в Британию!  
— Не смейтесь над мистером Скамандером! — выпалил залившийся краской Билл. К ужасу Ньюта, он вскинулся, будто готов был броситься на террориста с кулаками. — Он ничего плохого не хотел!  
Ньют похолодел. Да, аврор Робертсон не рекомендовал им применять боевые заклятия, но что помешает Гриндельвальду одним щелчком пальцев превратить дерзкого мальчишку… ну, в того же нюхлера, причем так, что и не расколдуешь? Мерлин, Билл, что ты творишь? Подумаешь, посмеялись — в первый раз, что ли. Вон, если вспомнить Хогвартс… Тогда не умер, а сейчас тем более.  
— Билл, перестань, — твердо заявил он. — Все правильно, я сказал глупость.  
Террорист разглядывал их обоих с исследовательским интересом, и по его лицу невозможно было понять, о чем он думает. А вдруг он решит, что нюхлер — это слишком мягко, и тогда к Криденсу на стене присоединятся еще две бабочки?  
— У меня плохо получается говорить о политике и обществе, я… пойду, пожалуй. И ты тоже. — Это Ньют произнес с особым напором.  
Полли попыталась извиниться, но Ньют не прислушивался: он не собирался упускать такую замечательную возможность убраться подальше. Он практически уволок за собой Билла и, лишь оказавшись за стеллажом, смог выдохнуть с облегчением и перестать ожидать заклятия в спину.  
— Спасибо, во-первых, — произнес он. — Спасибо, что решил вступиться… Но, Билл! Не надо спорить с Гриндельвальдом. Не хочу обидеть, но этого и я не смог бы… — Ньют немедленно обругал себя за то, что умудрился нахамить подростку, но Билл, кажется, не обратил внимания. — Тебе вообще не стоило привлекать к себе внимание.  
— Я за вами пошел. — Билл произнес это как что-то само собой разумеющееся.  
— Да и мне не стоило. Видишь, что из этого вышло. — Ньют выдавил из себя улыбку.  
— Гриндельвальд — опасный и плохой человек! — с твердой уверенностью зашептал Билл. — Он все говорит вроде бы убедительно, но я чувствую… он несет с собой очень большую беду.  
— Ты совершенно прав, — ободряюще хлопнул его по плечу Ньют. — Будем держаться от него подальше.  
«А там, глядишь, и барьер снимут… скорее бы, а то послезавтра пароход… Хотя когда снимут — тут такое начнется, что неизвестно, как выбираться».  
Кажется, от только что пережитого им страха был и прок: сейчас Ньют совсем не ощущал недавней магнетической тяги к Гриндельвальду. Неужели отпустило? Надо надеяться. У него, конечно, всегда было плохо с инстинктом самосохранения, но все-таки не настолько, чтобы любоваться террористом и убийцей. А если и нашло такое странное наваждение, реальность все расставляет по местам, и довольно быстро.  
Он бросил взгляд на свой чемодан, ощутил сильное желание залезть туда (хоть проверить, как там все, ведь сейчас никому не видно…) и подавил его. Рисковать нельзя. Абернети наверняка следит и мигом наложит лапы на его сокровище. Ну же, чего эти авроры там копаются с барьером!  
— Волнуетесь за зверей, да? — спросил Билл.  
Ньют удрученно кивнул.  
— Не беспокойтесь, с ними все хорошо. Я ведь, ну, когда там был, смотрел, как они себя без вас ведут. Нунду обычно спит, он только на несколько часов ночью просыпается. Угробы с детенышами играют, а вот нюхлер… ну, который настоящий… бегает по чемодану и ищет все блестящее. Его потом Дугал вылавливает и обратно относит. А окками иногда из гнезда вылезают, но недалеко.  
— Главное — чтобы Дейзи успокоилась…  
— Так она вроде уже в порядке. Позавчера выйти из загона не пыталась, тихо все было.  
Он еще немного поговорил с Биллом, увидел, что тот опять клюет носом, и трансфигурировал пару стульев во что-то вроде небольшого диванчика — пусть поспит. Сам Ньют такой возможности не имел, так что он отправился в уборную и сотворил на себя Агуаменти ледяной водой, так, чтобы окатило с ног до головы. Высушил и себя, и пол, и стены, ощущая явный прилив бодрости. Остается надеяться, что этого надолго хватит. У него в чемодане вроде бы оставалось еще Энергетическое зелье… Ладно, чего теперь себе душу травить.

***

Якоб Ковальски все еще делал вид, что внимательно рассматривает Нью-Йорк, и Ньют, поколебавшись, все-таки приблизился к нему. Он не в силах ему помочь, но поговорить-то можно.  
— Тоже будете говорить, что все это ради общего блага? — беззлобно, с ощутимой горечью в голосе спросил Якоб.  
— Не буду. Я не разбираюсь в общем благе, — покачал головой Ньют.  
— Ну, вон этот, Элфрик который, меня убеждал, что так оно лучше. А я ведь думал, что он, ну… что просто карликом уродился, а что лицо и уши такие — так, может, под Ипром был… а это, оказывается, вовсе и не человек, а какая-то другая раса. Вот так-то: в одном городе с тобой живут, а ты и не в курсе. И потом тебя заставят все забыть, потому что ты не должен все это видеть.  
— Мне жаль. Правда жаль. — Ньют испытывал почти отвращение к себе за эти пустые слова. — Если бы я мог что-то изменить…  
— Да что уж теперь, — вздохнул Якоб. — Вы вообще англичанин… Послушайте, а мы с вами раньше не встречались?  
— Не уверен. — Если смотреть не в лицо Якобу, а на улицу внизу, то это можно произнести даже без запинки. — Ну, я тут пробыл примерно неделю. Могли на улице встретиться.  
— А. Со мной в последнее время какие-то чудеса происходят. На улице чемодан подменили, а там, представляете, обломки серебра, как скорлупки, и записка, что, мол, от доброжелателя! Я это как обеспечение банку и представил… нет, все замечательно, само собой, но уж как-то все одно к одному, правда? Это тоже, наверное, из вашего мира — у нас-то серебряных яиц не водится…  
— Ну… может быть, это какой-то ваш антиквариат или что-то в этом роде?  
Нет, законы все-таки надо менять. Хоть как-то. Так юлить в разговоре с симпатичным тебе человеком мучительно.  
— Я все думал, думал… — На лице Якоба появилась улыбка человека, готового встречать любые превратности судьбы. — Будь что будет, не знаю, как меня заставят все забыть — может, еще не сумеют! — но пока-то смотреть можно.  
Ньют покивал, ощущая себя беспомощным, несчастным и злым на политику МАКУСА.  
— В случае чего спрашивайте меня о чем хотите, — решился он. — Правда, я здесь иностранец и наверняка всего не знаю.  
Из-за шкафа выглянула голова Абернети. Ладно, переживет, вряд ли он сможет относиться к Ньюту еще хуже.  
— О, у вас там… закончилось. — Якоб махнул рукой на четверых магов и волшебниц, которые и в самом деле поднялись и возвращались в ранее облюбованный ими угол архива. И то верно, с чего бы Гриндельвальду весь день с ними разговаривать. Удивительно, что вообще стал — вон вполне вежливо на вопросы отвечал, как будто… знаменитость какая-то! Хотя, в общем, благодаря газетам это почти так и есть. А что, если бы мисс Дженкинс не подошла, хуже бы было или лучше? Смелая она все-таки. Наверное, хуже — теперь всем не так страшно. Или лучше — тогда бы Ньют… Он быстро скосил глаза в сторону Гриндельвальда и, к счастью, ничего особенного не почувствовал — человек и человек. Сидит, вроде читает что-то. Хорошо. Что это вообще было?  
— Слушайте, — О’Рейли заглянул в шкаф с продуктами и оценил запасы алкоголя, — может, выпьем немного? Скажу без ложной скромности: коктейли у меня получаются — высший класс. Вдруг авроры увидят, что мы добрались до их запасов, и с барьером зашевелятся быстрее?  
— Как вы можете?! — зашипел Абернети. — Пить в такой критической ситуации?  
— Коктейли? — почти одновременно с ним изумился Якоб. — А сухой закон в вашем мире, что, тоже не действует?  
— Авроры? Так им и надо! — решительно заявила Элисон. — Второй день ничего сделать не могут… смешайте мне, пожалуйста, что-нибудь, мистер О’Рейли.  
— Сухой закон — это в смысле вам пить спиртное нельзя? Вот ужас-то… Нет, у нас такого никогда не было. Пьем что хотим, а вино так вообще наколдовать можно… вам, мисс Портер, наверное, подойдет «Вечерняя фиалка».  
— Как хорошо быть волшебником! — Якоб пришел в искренний восторг. — А у нас, если нужно достать что, набегаешься по всяким нехорошим местам, можно в историю влипнуть… А виски тут хорошее?  
— Самое лучшее, — уверенно закивал О’Рейли.  
— Взрыватель, пожалуй, — подумав, попросил Ньют.  
— И я тоже буду виски, — проскрипел Элфрик.  
О’Рейли делал вид, что совсем не смотрит на Полли, а та, хлопая невообразимыми ресницами, явно раздумывала, чего ей больше хочется: выпить коктейль или продолжать гордо игнорировать грубияна. Наконец она будто невзначай заявила: «”Закат над Нью-Йорком”, если вам не сложно», и, приняв бокал, повернулась к Абернети.  
— Вот вы все мне запрещали говорить, ну… с ним… — прошептала она, кивнув в сторону. — И ничего страшного не случилось! Он даже сказал сейчас — вы всю ночь не спали, вам нужно отдохнуть, вот! Кто бы мог подумать.  
— Так кто он такой? — тоже понизил голос Якоб. — То говорите: страшно, а сами все пошли.  
— Он хочет всё изменить… как сказать… революционер, наверное.  
— Крайне опасный человек! — Абернети решил взять ситуацию в свои руки. — Темный маг, глава террористической организации. Поэтому, мисс Дженкинс, ваши похвалы в его адрес крайне неуместны. И вообще, разговаривать с беглым преступником… Вы же помогаете распространять его пагубные идеи! — воскликнул он громким, трагическим шепотом. — Запрещено общаться с подобного рода людьми…  
— Что-то я не припомню такой статьи, — недоверчиво заметила Элисон.  
— Мисс Портер, ну вы-то разумная, рассудительная девушка. — Абернети смотрел на нее укоризненно. — Во всяком случае, у меня всегда было о вас такое мнение. Зачем вам?  
— По-вашему, лучше было бы сидеть забившись в угол и ожидать смертельного проклятия? Когда наш доблестный аврорат совсем не спешит освободить нас!  
— Компетентные лица…  
— Пока их здесь нет! И я теперь отлично понимаю Полли — так куда лучше, чем мучиться от неизвестности и ощущать себя беззащитными.  
— Ну… я бы попытался вас защитить…  
Ньют чуть не поперхнулся Взрывателем, Полли едва не разлила свой оранжево-красный лонгдринк.  
— Понятно, он преступник, — кивнул Якоб, — ну так ведь он один, а нас-то много! Можно же попытаться его скрутить и связать до прибытия полиции. Если один попробует отвлечь его, а остальные навалятся все вместе…  
Ньют поспешно отвернулся к стене: может, сочтут, что у него приступ кашля. Обижать Якоба совершенно не хотелось, но изнутри так и рвался нервный, почти истерический хохот.  
— Видите ли, мистер Ковальски, — тактично начал О’Рейли. — Он — темный маг, говорят, чуть ли не самый сильный… я не уверен, что у наших авроров получится расколдовать то, что от вас останется, если попробуете. Да и от любого из нас. Даже, я боюсь, от мистера Абернети.  
— Нам запрещены боевые заклинания! — выпалил побледневший Абернети.  
— А как вы планировали нас защищать? — осведомилась мисс Портер.  
— Служебным положением, — невольно вырвалось у Ньюта. Со смехом он кое-как справился, но пузырьки Взрывателя до сих пор играли внутри, делая его куда более легкомысленным, расслабленным и даже язвительным.  
— Вы… с нелегальным… всем! — Абернети набрал в грудь воздуха, чтобы достойно ответить, но его перебила Полли, нечаянно или нарочно выбрав именно этот момент, чтобы сообщить, что у нее совсем нет сил. Элисон тоже сказала, что падает от усталости, и Фонтейн немедленно трансфигурировал из столов две кровати. О’Рейли, подумав, наколдовал вокруг них ширму, приглушающую звуки. Абернети оскорбленно затих в углу, строча что-то в пухлой записной книжке. Недавние подозрения Ньюта превратились в уверенность.  
Всего Ньют выпил три Взрывателя. Как правило, он редко употреблял алкоголь: при работе с животными необходима предельная концентрация, да и запах спиртного мало кто из них переносит. Но раз уж чемодан сейчас недоступен, можно и расслабиться немного. Разговор без Абернети шел обо всем понемногу: затронули и тонкости сокрытия магического мира от маглов, и магическое образование, и выпечку Якоба, и даже — мимоходом — путешествия Ньюта. Когда за окном начало стремительно темнеть, Ньют решил, что его собеседники в достаточной степени увлечены беседой, чтобы можно было тихо ускользнуть. Он выбрался из-за стеллажа, бросил взгляд в сторону Гриндельвальда — а куда он денется — и шагнул к бабочке, по-прежнему сидящей в трещине стены.  
— Криденс, — шепотом позвал Ньют. Покосился на компанию за стеллажом — все в порядке, заняты друг другом. — Помнишь, я говорил с тобой в метро. У меня не получилось тогда помочь тебе, прости, но я все еще хочу и могу помочь. — Главное, самому в это верить. — Сейчас тебе больше всего хочется найти тихое место, чтобы прийти в себя. У меня есть подходящее убежище. Вот, видишь этот чемодан? В нем внутри много места, где никто не потревожит тебя. Ты можешь быть там сколько угодно, или как сейчас, или снова стать человеком — это неважно. Разумеется, ты не обязан слушать меня, но если только… просто знай, что, если захочешь, можешь в любой момент спрятаться.  
Тишина. Бабочка даже не шевельнула крылышком, ничем не показала, что слышит его. И что теперь делать? Не снимать же ее со стены силой!  
— Мерлин сохрани, — негромко раздалось слева. — Отойдите, сделайте паузу.  
Ньют резко повернулся — ну да, конечно же. Кто бы сомневался — это Гриндельвальду действительно интересно.  
— Очень много слов, — продолжал тот. — Ему сейчас попроще как-то надо. Наглядно.  
Ньют сделал несколько шагов в сторону от бабочки к Гриндельвальду. Тут же спохватился, кого именно он послушал, но не метаться же теперь туда-сюда перед опасным и непредсказуемым существом… так, это он все еще о Криденсе?  
— Уж вы молчали бы лучше, сэр, — откликнулся он шепотом. — Кто его тогда напугал чуть не до смерти? В том числе и вашей, кстати.  
«И многих совсем посторонних людей. И моей». Ньюта передернуло при воспоминании о нависающей над ним шевелящейся массе, наполненной безумной, слепой яростью. Он тогда практически успел распрощаться с жизнью… Над Гриндельвальдом эта жуть, между прочим, тоже висела, только он вроде бы совсем не испытывал страха. Удивительный все-таки…  
— Да, аврор Грейвз и вправду повел себя неосмотрительно, — с усмешкой ответил Гриндельвальд тоже шепотом. — Это же он испугал беднягу. А здесь никого пугающего для него нет — пока. И я бы на вашем месте поторопился, пока не произошло чего-нибудь… экстраординарного. Он в опасности, вы же понимаете.  
Ньют возмутился бы, если… сам бы не думал примерно то же самое. А Гриндельвальд продолжал как ни в чем не бывало:  
— Может быть, имеет смысл повторять одну и ту же фразу — о безопасности… В несколько подходов. Потом приоткрыть и оставить чемодан. А чтобы никто не вырвался, страхуйте на расстоянии — я могу помочь, это не боевое заклинание.  
— Спасибо, обойдусь, — язвительно начал Ньют, повернувшись к террористу. Тот стоял возле стены (и опять — со спины не зайдешь), положив руку на спинку кресла, и переводил взгляд с бабочки на Ньюта. Очень внимательный и очень заинтересованный взгляд, как будто прикидывал, какую пользу можно извлечь из одного — и из другого. По коже пробежали уже знакомые искры. Мерлин, неужели опять? Ньют забыл, что хотел сказать, и убежденно повторил:  
— Я обойдусь!  
— Конечно, — улыбнулся Гриндельвальд, — вы справитесь сами.  
Ньют отвел глаза, пока не пройдет новый приступ наваждения, и понял, что стоит совсем рядом с Гриндельвальдом. Его рука — сильная кисть с длинными пальцами — была так близко, что Ньюту вдруг неудержимо захотелось до нее дотронуться… просто на мгновение накрыть своей ладонью. Что тогда будет? Наверное, в него опять ударит молния…  
Ну да, попробуй коснуться, Ньют Скамандер, тогда твои мучения быстро закончатся. Возможно, на тебя даже не сочтут нужным потратить заклятие трансфигурации — просто размажут по стене. Щеки, лоб и даже шея снова полыхали, но это еще можно было пережить; огонь вспыхнул и внутри, и это было куда хуже. От желания хотя бы на миг прикоснуться мутился разум.  
Гриндельвальд достал из кармана пару флаконов с зельями и сделал по глотку из каждого.  
— Вам не предлагаю, вы же не возьмете — хотя и зря. Заснуть в такой компании вы себе позволить не можете, а вторую ночь без сна… — Он посмотрел на чемодан. — Можете не выдержать. Или… — продолжил он после паузы, в которой Ньют пытался не думать совсем уже ни о чем, — все-таки возьмете, ради блага ваших подопечных? — Он протянул Ньюту один из флаконов.  
Мерлин, как близко… это же отличный, вполне социально приемлемый повод дотронуться, пусть даже на мгновение, вскользь, кончиками пальцев… Нечто голодное и безумное внутри него так и взвыло: да, да, он даже не поймет, в чем дело!  
Нельзя. Совершенно непонятно, что с ним происходит, но ясно одно: этому решительно нельзя потакать. И потом, зелье это... Ньют, конечно, сошёл с ума, но не настолько, чтобы не понимать: что мешает террористу, который уже два раза чуть не убил его, наконец-то довести дело до конца? Отравит, возьмет чемодан, заманит туда Криденса...  
— Именно ради их блага я и не могу рисковать. Спасибо, но нет. — Он взглянул в глаза Гриндельвальда и немедленно понял, что совершил ошибку: взгляд словно поймал его в ловушку. Ньют ушел за стеллаж, пятясь и ощущая себя кроликом перед удавом.  
В этих серых глазах, которые будто золотились от заката за окном, действительно был интерес, или ему показалось? Нет, интерес не «такого» рода, само собой, а всего лишь: ну-ка, что этот сделает дальше? Вряд ли. Гриндельвальду нужен не Ньют, а Криденс и чемодан — вот и обойдется. Ньют сделает все от него зависящее, чтобы защитить обскура.  
Укрывшись за стеллажом, он сел на стул и попытался вникнуть в разговор: Элфрик рассказывал о ковке мечей.  
— Именно ради их блага… Да, пожалуйста. Мне нельзя рисковать случайно заснуть. — Ньют протянул руку, чтобы взять флакон, и пальцы Гриндельвальда сжали его ладонь. Совершенно недвусмысленно, явно намекая: сразу не отпустит.  
Молния, как ни странно, не испепелила их обоих, а полыхнула ослепительным сгустком пламени… да провались оно все, но это ощущалось восхитительно!  
— Вы не отдадите мне его просто так? — Вопрос должен был прозвучать обреченно, тем более что Ньют абсолютно точно знал, чего захочет Гриндельвальд, но вместо этого в нем слышалось едва ли не предвкушение.  
— Вы умный молодой человек, Скамандер. — От одобрительного и внезапно ставшего чуть более хриплым голоса жар, уже охвативший все тело, неудержимо хлынул к паху, стало трудно дышать. — У меня не было ни малейших сомнений, что мы с вами сможем найти общий язык…  
— Мистер Скамандер! Может, еще по Взрывателю? Надо же как-то время коротать…  
На Ньюта будто вылили ведро ледяной воды. Он чуть не подпрыгнул на стуле, дико озираясь вокруг. Что же это такое? Он ведь не думал о… Совсем не думал! Он вообще не думал ни о чем, просто слушал… Эта сцена сама всплыла у него перед глазами, и настолько ярко, что Ньют до сих пор, кажется, ощущал тепло руки, которая так и не коснулась его в реальности. Да как это такое можно?  
Хуже всего было то, что это, наверное, тоже можно при желании прочесть. Хотя… сейчас Гриндельвальд был далеко, вряд ли. А еще, как это ни было абсурдно, Ньют разозлился на выдернувшего его из мира грез О’Рейли. Он не хотел Взрыватель. Он хотел досмотреть, что будет дальше.

## Глава 3

Аврору Робертсону было неловко. Кому угодно стало бы, если приходится в очередной раз сообщать ни в чем не повинным людям и гоблину, что их заключение продлится еще на неопределенный срок. «Специфические характеристики артефакта, — бубнил он, пытаясь звучать официально, — в сочетании с его древним происхождением повлекли за собой сбой магического контура и непредвиденные колебания, гм, граничных условий снятия барьера... — тут он сбился на что-то среднее между смехом и кашлем и продолжил: — что потребовало привлечения экспертов, которые не смогут приступить к работе ранее утра. Поэтому, — виновато добавил он, — вы, наверное, ложитесь спать, что ли. Ну, то есть… Извините». Некоторое время пленники аномалии дружно высказывались на тему происходящего, и даже Абернети что-то добавил к общему хору, а потом падающий с ног Фонтейн сказал: «Хоть какая-то определенность» и решительно трансфигурировал себе спальное место. Все последовали его примеру — ну, почти все.  
Для Ньюта ночь прошла отвратительно — ему-то все равно спать было нельзя. К счастью, можно было разговаривать с Биллом — например, на вполне нейтральную тему Хогвартса. В смысле, некоторые аспекты своей школьной жизни Ньют категорически не хотел вспоминать, но почему бы не послушать того, у кого она сложилась удачнее? Билл в учебе не преуспел, но с удовольствием вспоминал и квиддичные матчи, и праздники, и вылазки в Хогсмид, да и учителя к нему неплохо относились. Оба сошлись на том, что директор Диппет слишком строг, а профессор Дамблдор — просто замечательный преподаватель, хотя Билл смущенно признался, что сам не понимает, как не получил в итоге «Тролля» по Трансфигурации, потому что очень волновался на экзамене. Что Кровавый Барон — просто жуть какая-то, но чего от слизеринского привидения и ожидать…  
— Так чего вы все-таки хотите, Скамандер? — Гриндельвальд окинул Ньюта таким взглядом, будто видел насквозь. — Может, соберетесь с духом и выразите это… как-нибудь. Даже необязательно словами. Если, конечно, хватит смелости.  
Ньюта будто швырнуло вперед, так, что он сам не заметил, как оказался рядом с Гриндельвальдом… да что там рядом — он буквально налетел на него, полностью потерял голову, услышав одобрительный смешок, впился злым, отчаянным поцелуем в улыбающиеся губы и ощутил, что они раскрываются ему навстречу… проклятие, он сейчас сойдет с ума… Руки вцепились в ворот черной мантии и что было сил рванули, плотная ткань затрещала, поддаваясь…  
— Мистер Скамандер! Что с вами?  
О Мерлин… Ньют вынырнул из пелены дремоты и неловко дернулся. Билл смотрел на него с искренней тревогой. Ну и что ему сказать?  
— Спите? — Билл сам нашел ответ. — Жаль, этот все не ложится… — Он кивнул в сторону, где Абернети, уже не такой бодрый, как обычно, все еще царапал что-то в блокноте. — Может, все же ляжете хоть ненамного? А я бы… — Он кивнул на чемодан.  
Ньют потер виски и помотал головой. Билл, конечно, попытается отстоять чемодан, если на него покусится Абернети или еще кто-то, только у Ньюта нет никакого права втягивать парня только за то, что он некстати превратился в нюхлера. Да и потом… ну что Билл сможет?  
Спать хотелось просто смертельно. Может, надо было рискнуть и взять зелье… ладно, чего теперь жалеть. Как бы еще перед глазами перестали всплывать картинки того, чего никогда не будет. Ну надо же, привиделось! Рвать мантию на Гриндельвальде… у него она явно не из дешевых, так что Ньюту досталось бы…  
Ньют потряс головой. Мантия, значит, вот как. Если бы он полностью спятил и такое вдруг случилось на самом деле, именно это Гриндельвальда и разозлило бы, а что ему на шею бросается человек одного с ним пола — это так, пустяки! Правильно Тесей всегда язвил: умеет Ньют выделять в проблеме самое важное. У большинства мужчин такое вызывает в лучшем случае отвращение, не сказать больше… Не думать ни о чем таком, не думать и не представлять! Чтобы отвлечься, Ньют стал рассказывать Биллу о магических животных — тот слушал внимательно, даже начал задавать уточняющие вопросы. Стало ясно, что ему очень нравятся все без исключения обитатели чемодана, а еще — что в маминой лавке ему скучно, вот только с его результатами экзаменов непонятно, где найти работу.  
— Может, тебе на самом деле попробовать мне помогать? — неожиданно для себя произнес Ньют и тут же пожалел о сказанном. Вроде он и сам справляется, а посторонний человек… — Не понравится — вернешься в лавку, — поспешно добавил он.  
— Я очень хочу, мистер Скамандер, мне понравится, спасибо! — просиял Билл такой счастливой улыбкой, что отменить предложение было уже невозможно. Сам виноват — представил своим ассистентом, изволь отвечать.  
Билл немедленно переписал всех подопечных Ньюта на лист пергамента и потребовал подробных указаний — чем и сколько кормить, как ухаживать.  
— А еще я смогу наблюдать за ними — ну, в анимагической форме — и потом все для вас записывать! — радовался он. — Анимаг — это полезно же, наверное?  
А может, и ничего, думал Ньют. Клетки чистить всегда надо, а животных он, кажется, любит.

***

— А Гриндельвальд красивый, даже лучше, чем на колдографиях…  
Оживленный шепот Полли заставил Ньюта покоситься в сторону девушек, скрытых стеллажом. Они отлично выспались и потому поднялись ни свет ни заря, а теперь шушукались и хихикали. Это она действительно находит международного террориста привлекательным, или Ньюту от недосыпа мерещится?  
— На картинке голос не слышно, может поэтому…  
— И может проявлять внимание к людям. Да, впрочем, он и когда тут… ну, работал… тоже так себя вел.  
Нет, не показалось. Ну что же, по крайней мере, Ньют здесь не один такой, с недозволенными мыслями.  
— Нет, правда, он выглядит не хуже мистера Грейвза! Просто типаж другой… Ох, это ведь не очень хорошо с нашей стороны.  
— Ну, мистер Грейвз ведь не узнает.  
«Если ему не зачитает вслух Абернети», — подумал Ньют.  
Он полулежал, прислонившись к стене и подложив под спину чемодан, и будто сквозь плотный занавес слушал, как отдохнувшие девушки шепотом делятся впечатлениями о товарищах по несчастью.  
— Стивен Фонтейн оказался таким храбрым! Когда он сюда устроился, я вообще на него внимания не обратила, а тут он кинулся заслонять тебя… это неспроста, хорошо бы он перевелся в другой отдел!  
— Это нужно, чтобы он сам… да ну тебя, Полли! Тебе везет: О’Рейли вообще у нас не работает.  
— С чего ты взяла?..  
— Да с того, что не слепая. Хватит тебе уже злиться на него, Полли, ну, ляпнул глупость, со всеми бывает. Приятный молодой человек, делает замечательные коктейли…  
Сквозь охватившую его сонную одурь Ньют подумал, что О’Рейли все-таки простят.  
— А мистер Скамандер тоже очень ничего, между прочим!  
Что-что? Распахнув слипающиеся глаза, Ньют чуть не подпрыгнул. Полли спятила или ослепла?  
— Конечно. Милый, вежливый, симпатичный. Ему веснушки безумно идут…  
Да они обе рехнулись.  
— И волосы такого приятного оттенка, солнечного… Правда, слишком уж застенчивый, но, наверное, большинство англичан такие?  
Ньют слушал, как девушки вроде бы совершенно серьезно хвалят то, что он всегда люто ненавидел в себе, и ему казалось, что он все-таки заснул, несмотря на все усилия. Ну как это возможно, а вот в Хогвартсе…  
— Этот мистер Ковальски забавный. — Похоже, Элисон и Полли решили перемыть косточки всем мужчинам, застрявшим вместе с ними. — Но, кажется, честный и смелый. Наверное, не каждый не-маг так легко перенес бы, что рядом с ним целый другой мир…  
— А я никогда раньше вообще с не-магом не разговаривала.  
— Да и я, кажется, тоже… Разве что покупала что-то в не-мажеских магазинчиках… Наверное, не все такие, как мистер Ковальски, а жаль.  
Девушки еще немного пообсуждали проблемы взаимодействия двух миров, а Ньют с некоторым любопытством ожидал, что они скажут про Абернети. Тщетно: очевидно, тот не считался ими мужчиной и не заслуживал обсуждения.  
— Ой, совсем забыла! — вдруг воскликнула Полли. — Тут ведь был еще один юноша, как это я…  
— Где? Я никого больше не видела.  
— В первый день сидел вон в том углу, выглядел так, что смотреть страшно. Совсем юный, примерно как Билл Крайтон. А потом столько всего случилось… представляешь, я вообще про него забыла! Где он? Как сквозь землю провалился…  
О нет. Полли сейчас, того и гляди, кинется искать пропавшего, поднимет шум, а Криденс и без того в совершенно непонятном состоянии. Пару раз за ночь Ньют опять подходил к нему — никакой реакции. Гриндельвальд, разумеется, наблюдал не отрываясь, но хотя бы ничего не говорил. Это хорошо: гораздо легче было не думать о всяких безумных вещах… Так, не отвлекаться. Надо что-то делать, чтобы они и в самом деле не устроили суматоху. Ньют не хотел смущать девушек, обнаруживая себя, но другого выхода не осталось.  
— Мисс Дженкинс! С тем молодым человеком все нормально, ну, насколько возможно. — Когда он высунулся из-за стеллажа, девушки громко ойкнули и залились густым румянцем.  
— Он анимаг, видите ли. Тут для него немного слишком шумно, ну, он и превратился. В насекомое — я точно не уверен, в какое именно. Ему в таком виде легче ждать, когда нас всех выпустят.  
— Анимаг? — Полли быстро справилась со смущением. — А где он?  
— Он не опасен? — Элисон явно волновало другое.  
Ну вот и как ответить на этот вопрос? Если правду, он их до полусмерти перепугает.  
— Я не знаю, где он сейчас точно, мисс Дженкинс. — Ньют решил начать с Полли и постарался говорить как можно убедительнее. — Где-то тут — ведь выбраться наружу он не может. Но он очень маленький, и я потерял его из виду. Честное слово, лучше его не искать и вести себя так, будто его тут нет.  
— Но это так сложно! — вздохнула Полли.  
— Я понимаю, вам интересно, но его не стоит тревожить. Он… — Ньют сделал глубокий вдох, лихорадочно соображая, какой довод еще привести, чтобы девушки его послушались. С них станется начать бегать по архиву и приставать к каждому попавшемуся на глаза муравью. — Он впал в спячку, а насекомых не надо беспокоить в таком состоянии, это вредно для их здоровья. И анимагов, когда они в соответствующей форме…  
— Совершенно верно, — раздалось вдруг из другого конца архива. — Категорически не стоит беспокоить. Поверьте мистеру Скамандеру, если он чего-то не знает про магических животных, то и знать-то этого не стоит.  
Девушки опять охнули и еще сильнее покраснели — оказывается, их разговор слышали целых два человека. Ньют им слегка сочувствовал, но ничем не мог помочь. Он снова против воли испытывал душевный подъем: не так часто его хвалили. Даже если это международный преступник, все равно приятно.  
— Ну, тогда, наверное, действительно не нужно его искать… — неуверенно произнесла Элисон.  
— Не нужно, решительно не нужно! — с облегчением подхватил Ньют. — Потом видно будет. В случае чего я готов оказать ему помощь, разумеется.  
«Спасибо», — произнес он про себя и понадеялся, что как раз это Гриндельвальд прочтет. Как бы там ни было, сейчас террорист оказал ему большую услугу.  
— Кстати о животных, — произнес Гриндельвальд. — Мистер Скамандер, конечно, уже рассказывал вам о своих путешествиях?  
— Нет. Как раз нет. — В тоне Элисон звучал легкий упрек.  
— Правда, расскажите что-нибудь, мистер Скамандер!  
Стало ясно, что отвертеться не получится. Да Ньют и не был против, наоборот, пока говоришь, не так засыпаешь, вот только про что рассказывать, чтобы им было интересно?  
— Ну, гм… — Он призадумался и увидел, что, кроме девушек, рядом с ним сел Билл с горящими от любопытства глазами. Да еще и О’Рейли проснулся и тоже прислушивается. — Я просто даже не знаю. Со мной много чего происходило в путешествиях, как-то даже пришлось отбиваться от мантикоры походным котелком…  
Так, кажется, это была ошибка: Полли ахнула и прикрыла рот рукой. А он ведь не собирался пугать.  
— Это теперь одна из главных историй на наших семейных сборищах, я всем уже надоел с ней.  
— Котелком — от мантикоры… — Полли смотрела на него то ли как на безумца, то ли как на героя. Глаза О’Рейли ревниво засверкали.  
— Она была совсем еще молодая, — оправдался Ньют. — Не такая сильная и свирепая, как взрослая особь. Вот потому и нужно изучать волшебных животных — например, чтобы не лезть на территорию мантикоры неподготовленным, хищники же далеко не уходят от мест, где охотятся. Так вот… В экспедициях я не только изучаю животных, бывает, что приходится им помогать, если больны там или ранены. Иногда спасать… от браконьеров.  
И не только. Порой — от вполне законопослушных лиц. Даже официальных.  
— Вот, к примеру, весной этого года мне пришлось вытаскивать из Сены гиппокампа.  
— Гиппокамп? — нахмурилась Полли, припоминая. — Это водяной конь, да? Он ест людей?  
— Да… и нет! — яростно замотал головой Ньют. Так, не надо горячиться: они же не обязаны понимать разницу. — Водяной конь, который может съесть человека, это кельпи. Он действительно опасен… опять же, если не знать, как с ним обращаться. Но, кстати, он не всегда ест людей. Иногда, если ему понравится человек, он может принести ему речной жемчуг.  
Собственно, кельпи из Лох-Несса именно это и сделал — взмахом огромного сильного хвоста выбросил на колени пригоршню мелких жемчужин. Перед этим он, правда, взял Ньюта зубами за горло и слегка сдавил, проверяя выдержку.  
А еще кельпи, по легендам, могли принимать человеческий облик и соблазнять приглянувшихся им людей, но такого на долю Ньюта не выпадало. Наверное, и к лучшему.  
— Так вот, гиппокамп — это тоже водяная лошадь, родом из Греции, у нее рыбий хвост вместо задних ног, и она гораздо миролюбивее, чем кельпи. Эти лошади едят рыбу, а не людей, и русалки часто приручают гиппокампов и ездят на них. И вот одного такого коня в Греции поймали браконьеры, притащили в Париж — видимо, хотели кому-то продать, — а он от них как-то сбежал и прыгнул в Сену.  
Стоп. Вот теперь надо быть осторожным и аккуратно выбирать выражения. Вот и Абернети выглянул и внимательно слушает… Правда, здесь Гриндельвальд — он все равно прочтет, если захочет, как было на самом деле. Ну и что? Подумаешь, ну и узнает преступник, что кто-то еще нарушал закон, сам-то!  
— Я как раз был в Париже и увидел суматоху на улицах: там какой-то магл… не-маг заметил в Сене большую лошадь с рыбьим хвостом. Авроры, разумеется, сразу же бросились вдоль реки искать животное…  
_Ну он же и правда был во Франции, просто в Тулузе на консультации у одного зельевара — надо было уточнить кое-что про Заживляющее зелье. А что перенесся в Париж нелегальным портключом, купленным чуть не в подворотне — так разве у него было время проходить все необходимые процедуры? Они бы уже десять раз успели убить бедного Платона!_  
— …я немедленно кинулся в аврорат, объяснил, что могу попробовать помочь и тогда не понадобится применять силу…  
К Сене он кинулся тайком, держа палочку в рукаве, сотворяя поисковые заклинания. Какой, к троллям, аврорат? Как бы на него там посмотрели? Иностранец с незарегистрированным портключом…  
— Мы отправились вдоль Сены и нашли гиппокампа. Он был сильно испуган, да еще где-то оцарапал бок, так что ржал, брыкался и бил хвостом по воде. Авроры стали огораживать периметр, а я полез в воду…  
— Вот просто так, прямо в реку, к разъяренной лошади? — Теперь и Элисон смотрела на него со смешанными эмоциями, явно пытаясь определить: это еще смелость или уже глупость.  
— Ну а что оставалось делать, мисс Портер? Гиппокамп совсем не собирался выходить на берег. И я не один полез, меня страховали авроры. Они готовы были оглушить коня в случае чего, но этого не понадобилось.  
_Конечно, не понадобилось, ведь он был один. Для этого пришлось, наколдовав Заглушающее заклятие, чтобы ржания никто не услышал, чуть ли не битый час по шажочку приближаться к испуганному Платону… Хуже всего было стоять все это время по пояс в ледяной воде: даже с Согревающими заклинаниями Ньют промерз до костей._  
— Вы его успокоили, да?  
— Конечно. Я поговорил с ним, убедил, что никто не будет причинять ему боль, предложил еду. Это заняло время, и я немного замерз, пока плескался в Сене, но в итоге смог подойти и надеть на него уздечку… А потом мы его тихо увели. В смысле, я вел, а авроры меня подстраховывали.  
_Какого дементора они вообще появились, в самый неподходящий момент? Когда Ньют уже смог осторожно подойти вплотную к Платону, залечил ему царапину на боку, погладил по шее, раскрыл чемодан… и тут, откуда ни возьмись, четверо авроров. Пришлось наложить на них Сонное заклятие, и они так и свалились в реку кулями. Ньюту пришлось подождать мучительных тридцать секунд, пока гиппокампа не затянет в чемодан, потому что нельзя же прерывать процесс, а потом он со всех ног кинулся левитировать из Сены авроров, и складывать их на берег, и выгонять из них воду, которой они, конечно, успели наглотаться, и проверять, живы ли они вообще. А потом он обновил заклятие, чтобы убраться подальше, высушил их, наколдовал над ними согревающий купол… и его скрутило пополам и вырвало от пережитого ужаса, и он уходил на подгибающихся ногах, даже не пытаясь аппарировать в таком состоянии. Но Платон был спасен и в чемодане. Уйдя в безопасное место, Ньют наложил на себя и чемодан чары Невидимости и провел внутри час, устраивая бедное животное поудобнее, в загоне с глубоким водоемом с чистой водой._  
— А что потом, мистер Скамандер? — спросил Билл.  
— Потом… Пришлось заполнять кучу бумаг, чтобы вывезти гиппокампа: мне ведь надо было вернуть его на родину, в Грецию. Впрочем, сущие пустяки. Я еще где-то два дня пробыл в Париже. — Ньют чувствовал, как его губы невольно растягиваются в мечтательной улыбке. — Там как раз было первое мая. Белтайн.  
— Весна, вино, девушки, — заулыбался О’Рейли.  
_Ньют всей душой хотел бы раздобыть где-нибудь портключ и покинуть город подобру-поздорову. Но по всему магическому Парижу шла облава из-за нападения на аврорский патруль — их уже успели обнаружить, — так что в места, где можно купить что-то, не думая о законах, сейчас лучше было не соваться, да и вообще непонятно было, куда идти, чтобы не наткнуться на блюстителей волшебного порядка…  
Он забрел на Монмартр совершенно случайно — поднимался все выше и выше, а потом оказалось, что он стоит на холме, перед ним раскинулся весь город, в небо устремляется какой-то огромный магловский храм, а вокруг грохочут фейерверки, рекой льется вино, пахнет чем-то нежно-цветочным, и все вокруг смеются и танцуют…  
Ньюта постепенно отпускало напряжение этого дня, он выпил бокал искрящегося вина, потом еще один… и внутри будто начал ослабевать ледяной узел, голова пошла кругом, а толпа вокруг упоенно праздновала, и ей не было дела ни до какой аврорской облавы. Ньют присел за столик и какое-то время просто впитывал эту атмосферу счастья, беззаботности и легкости, и хотя обычно он предпочитал общество животных, тогда ему нравилось быть среди людей. Вокруг вовсю знакомились, обнимались, целовались, и он поймал себя на том, что вообще-то тоже хотел бы… не просто смотреть на чужую радость… В этот момент на лацкан его пальто опустился фейерверк-стрекоза, рассыпающий во все стороны искры, и запустивший его молодой человек подскочил, чтобы извиниться и снять его, а Ньют поднял голову, взглянул в огромные зеленые глаза и остолбенел.  
— Не надо, оставьте, мне не мешает, — только и смог произнести он.  
Высокий шатен от души рассмеялся, запрокинув голову, и Ньюта бросило в жар. Кажется, он уже захмелел.  
Молодой маг заметил его акцент и спросил, как ему Париж, Ньют даже попытался как-то ответить, хотя больше всего ему пока запомнился гиппокамп… Впрочем, их беседа у Ньюта плохо отложилась в голове: он стремительно пьянел с каждой секундой, хотя уже не пил. Зато он отлично помнил, как его руку решительно накрыла чужая ладонь и недвусмысленно погладила — и в следующую секунду они целовались, как одержимые, пока кто-то с хохотом не закричал им: не хотят ли они пойти трахаться домой, а то ведь уже залезли друг другу под рубашки, того гляди, лягут прямо здесь… И действительно, Франсуа жил неподалеку, к нему они и направились. И трахались, не выходя из дома. Два дня.  
Когда никто не дает обещаний, потом нет и сожалений. Зато Ньют и теперь, спустя больше чем полгода, вспоминает это приключение со счастливой, благодарной улыбкой. Он никого еще так сильно не хотел, до безумия и так быстро._  
Ну да, никого. До недавнего… О Мерлин.  
— Париж — это так романтично, — вздохнула Полли.  
— Определенно, — решительно кивнул все еще улыбающийся Ньют. Он бы не употреблял именно это слово, но раз уж он все равно цензурирует свой рассказ… — Весна, каштаны, вино… девушки.  
— Мистер Скамандер, — тихо выдохнул Билл, — вы так любите свою работу… животных… как вообще стать похожим на вас?!  
— Ну, не стоит, я не самый хороший пример для подражания… — пробормотал смущенный Ньют. Да уж, совсем не лучший, если учесть оригинальную версию событий. Ну зачем Ньюта понесло рассказывать именно это? На Гриндельвальда он взглянуть боялся — тот наверняка прочел не только про аврорский патруль, но и про все остальное, теперь ему точно и видеть Ньюта гадко.  
— Ой, смотрите, — прошептала Полли, — мистер Абернети… — Она прикусила губу, чтобы не хихикнуть. И действительно: блюститель порядка и законности, видимо, в какой-то момент рассказа Ньюта отключился, сполз на пол и теперь полулежал, привалившись к стеллажу и уронив голову на грудь — даже прическа растрепалась. Ну конечно, не спать двое суток — Ньют давно уже сам не понимал, как еще держится. Впрочем, свой блокнот Абернети даже во сне крепко сжимал в руке.  
— Не стоит его будить, — шепотом же сказала Элисон.  
Остальные закивали. На глазах у Ньюта над спящим прозрачной дымкой соткался шумоподавляющий купол.  
— Зачем шептаться, — раздался за его спиной голос Гриндельвальда. Ньют все-таки обернулся — международный террорист убирал палочку в рукав. — Неудобно же.  
— Ой, спасибо, мистер Гриндельвальд!  
— Здорово! — засияла улыбкой Элисон. — Пусть поспит подольше.  
— Я так и хотел… — пробурчал О’Рейли.  
— Спасибо, — Ньют смотрел в пол. У него решительно не было сил увидеть на лице Гриндельвальда омерзение при виде извращенца.

***

— Я смотрю, волшебники и вправду, как в сказках, колдуют палочками, — изумлялся Якоб, глядя, как Полли левитирует на стол тарелки, приборы, стаканы.  
— Да, это очень удобно, — лучезарно улыбнулась та. — Но у нас некоторые умеют колдовать и без них. Это сложнее, потому что требует большей концентрации.  
— А мы, как правило, и без них прекрасно обходимся, — гордо заметил Элфрик.  
Фонтейн взмахами палочки нарезал хлеб идеальными треугольниками под одобрительным взглядом Элисон.  
— Я ведь математик, мисс Портер, — скромно комментировал он. — Умею, чтобы все поровну…  
— Да, вы точно попали на свое место.  
— Ну, как сказать… Не подумайте, я очень рад, что устроился, у вас прекрасный коллектив. — Фонтейн порозовел, как и Элисон. — Но есть некоторые нюансы...  
Словом, атмосфера царила вполне мирная и непринужденная, вот только Ньюту было не до того.  
— Ничего не выходит, — сокрушенно вздохнул он, глядя на застывшую на стене бабочку. — Вдруг он и вправду впал в спячку… И как теперь быть — при всех?  
Рядом столь же изучающий взгляд на насекомое устремил Гриндельвальд. Ньют старался не смотреть в его сторону, хотя за переживаниями по поводу Криденса мучительный стыд удалось притушить — ну и пусть думает, что хочет. Хотя, возможно, дело было не только в Криденсе — Ньют никогда еще не обходился без сна так долго, так что не мог похвастаться адекватными реакциями. В голове медленно и хаотично ворочались совершенно противоположные мысли и чувства.  
— Если барьер не снимут, — ответил Гриндельвальд, — вам придется ночью попробовать, как с гиппокампом. Его же вы до аврорского патруля час уговаривали — вот и тут, с чего вы решили, что быстро получится.  
— Вас, конечно, бесполезно просить не читать мои мысли? — Ньют сам поразился тому, как это прозвучало. Ни гнева, ни негодования в его тоне не слышалось, только, пожалуй, смирение: не будешь же всерьез бороться, например, с явлением природы.  
— Абсолютно, — с удовольствием подтвердило явление природы, в смысле, международный преступник. — Думать потише у вас не получается, так что… — Он развел руками.  
Кто бы сомневался. Но как все-таки быть с Криденсом?  
— А если барьер снимут? Это может случиться в любой момент. — Ньют торопливо покосился, не смотрит ли кто-то в их сторону. Нет: все занимались своими делами, а Абернети, к счастью, так и спал. Ох, как же невыносимо болит голова… и глаза, и все… хорошо, что он сам сейчас стоит, а то так же отключился бы.  
— Тогда начинайте сейчас — сядьте там, приоткройте чемодан, настройтесь на него, понаблюдайте. А народ я отвлеку, чтобы не мешали.  
— Ну… спасибо, конечно…  
Ньют не был уверен до конца, стоит ли принимать помощь, быть обязанным преступнику очень не хотелось — а что делать? Вот в этой ситуации?  
— Все будет хорошо, в Париже получилось же. — Гриндельвальд улыбнулся. — Интересное у вас было путешествие, и с Белтайном совпало удачно.  
Что это было, думал Ньют, глядя, как Гриндельвальд отошел в сторону, так ни разу и не повернувшись к нему спиной, и сел у высокого шкафа между ним и остальными пленниками аномалии. Что он имел в виду? Что прочитал всю его историю, как было на самом деле, и… ему не противно? Или что? Да о чем я думаю вообще, рассердился он на себя. Вместо того, чтобы хоть что-то сделать полезное.  
Ньют приоткрыл чемодан — совсем чуть-чуть, уселся неподалеку одновременно и от него, и от Криденса и попытался, как мог, транслировать ему готовность помочь, предоставить убежище, защитить… Подождал несколько минут, попробовал позвать его шепотом, еще подождал… Все было бесполезно: бабочка даже не шелохнулась. Что теперь делать? Ньют ощущал себя не только смертельно уставшим, но еще и никчемным, жалким и несчастным. Может, попросту левитировать его в чемодан? Каковы шансы, что Криденс не станет сопротивляться принудительному перемещению? На кону жизни нескольких человек и одного гоблина, нельзя ставить их под удар — хотя, откровенно говоря, он совсем не жаловал собратьев Элфрика за их отношение к драконам. Закрыв чемодан — к счастью, никто из него не попытался выбраться, — Ньют побрел туда, где все остальные, включая и Гриндельвальда, что-то оживленно обсуждали и раздавался звонкий смех Полли. Кто бы мог подумать, что служащие МАКУСА и прочие благопристойные граждане будут так веселиться в обществе международного террориста?  
«Ничего не выходит, он ни на что не реагирует, — уныло подумал он, усаживаясь рядом с Фонтейном. — В крайнем случае, просто перенесу его». Отлично. Просто великолепно. Теперь он отчитывается перед Гриндельвальдом.  
Ньют резко потер глаза, чтобы отогнать приступ сонливости, от которого только что его едва не повело в сторону.  
— А помните, как всю нашу исходящую документацию сгрызла бумажная крыса? Как-то неудачно прошло заклятье, и… Ваш отдел тогда… то есть мистера Грейвза… не получил суточных, и вы…  
— Ничего страшного. — Гриндельвальд вроде бы отвечал мисс Портер, но посмотрел почему-то на Ньюта. — Все потом исправили же, и никто не пострадал.  
Ньют понял, что Гриндельвальд пытается его поддержать, но… зачем он опять встретился с ним глазами? Так хорошо недавно получалось не смотреть! Ньют почти физически ощущал, как в воздухе будто полыхнуло — и опять сонное оцепенение слетело, и между ними бегут, потрескивая, искры…  
Гриндельвальд ответил что-то Полли — кажется, она спросила про какое-то преступление, недавно раскрытое авроратом. Ньюту было не до того. Пытаясь не смотреть темному магу в глаза, он увидел его руку, лежавшую на подлокотнике кресла, и его вновь накрыло острое желание просто ощутить, что она живая и теплая, может быть, даже коснуться губами… Все, стоп. Лучше бы Гриндельвальд вообще не говорил, что знает… ну, про Белтайн, потому что в Ньюте на миг проснулась надежда. Верх идиотизма, между прочим: скорее всего, ему просто все равно, но даже если вдруг он и в самом деле тоже… что крайне маловероятно… кто сказал, что Ньют его может привлечь хоть на секунду? «Ты себя давно в зеркале видел, Скамандер? — напомнил Ньют себе. — Он на тебя второй раз не посмотрит, нечего мечтать». «А вот в Париже…» — никак не хотел униматься кто-то другой, очень упрямый и глупый, внутри Ньюта. Да мало ли что в Париже! Ну, нашелся один парень со, скажем так, своеобразными вкусами, вряд ли таких много. Так что сделай же что-то со своим проклятым воображением, Ньют Скамандер… подумай о чем-нибудь неприятном… Вот: он же хотел тебя убить, как раз в то время, которое они все так радостно вспоминают! Вспомни лучше это.  
_Он снова сидел на неудобном стуле, ощущая, как оковы стягивают руки за спиной, в нагрудном кармане дрожит от страха Пикетт, а неумолимый взгляд человека напротив словно прожигает в нем дыру. Ньют не смотрел на Грейвза, потому что и без того не мог совладать с тоскливым ужасом. Стоило подумать о чемодане и его обитателях, как в голове вообще все мутилось.  
— Мистер Грейвз… — робко начала было Тина позади Ньюта.  
Начальник аврората сделал едва заметный жест — и двое служащих в ослепительно-белых одеждах взяли ее под руки и выволокли из кабинета.  
— Полагаю, присутствие мисс Голдштейн здесь излишне, не так ли, Скамандер? — произнес Гриндельвальд.  
Именно Гриндельвальд в своем собственном облике: когда Ньют, вздрогнув, поднял глаза, никакого Грейвза уже не было.  
— Все содержимое вашего чемодана абсолютно противозаконно, Скамандер, вы это понимаете? — Гриндельвальд поднялся из-за стола и не торопясь двинулся к Ньюту, а тот ощутил, что у него замирает сердце от ужаса… и еще от чего-то. — Ввезенные в США нелегально волшебные твари подлежат уничтожению. Как начальник аврората, я имею право сделать это прямо сейчас, здесь, на ваших глазах.  
— Нет! Не делайте этого, они же не опасны! Они никому не причиняли вреда! Не надо, пожалуйста!  
Гриндельвальд остановился вплотную рядом с ним, сильная рука сжала Ньюту подбородок и приподняла голову, заставляя посмотреть в лицо. Его пальцы были холодны, но от их прикосновения по телу словно хлынул огонь.  
— А как вы убедите меня не трогать ваше сокровище, Скамандер?  
— Я готов на все! — практически выкрикнул Ньют. Серые глаза с золотистыми отблесками буквально гипнотизировали. На него смотрел безжалостный хищник пятого класса опасности, сильный, жестокий и совершенно непредсказуемый… и это приводило в ужас и одновременно в восторг. Магией… нет, просто силой Гриндельвальд вздернул Ньюта вверх, толкнул к стене и прижал к ней, навалившись всем телом. Пикетт в кармане, кажется, свалился в обморок. Ньют сейчас так ему завидовал…  
— На все, Скамандер? Так вы сказали? — Гриндельвальд прошептал это Ньюту, почти касаясь губами уха, и его пробрала крупная дрожь.  
— Абсолютно на все. Только не трогайте моих зверей. Пожалуйста. — Это прозвучало… странно. С безысходностью и полным признанием своего поражения, и вместе с тем будто умоляя поскорее, лучше немедленно, заставить Ньюта делать это самое «все».  
— Приятно иметь дело с разумным человеком. — Гриндельвальд отстранился и сделал шаг назад. — На колени. Для начала. А потом придумаем еще что-нибудь._

***

Ньют дернулся в сторону, сильно качнулся на стуле и чуть не упал.  
— Вам бы прилечь, — участливо произнес Якоб. — Совсем ведь измучились.  
— Да-да… скоро… обязательно… — Ньют сам толком не понял, что сказал. Он совсем рехнулся? Забыл, что на самом деле случилось в том кабинете… хотя именно что не забыл! И почему-то это его не отвратило, а, наоборот, возбудило до дрожи, до помутнения в глазах… Ньюту стало страшно. Мало того, что он дико хочет темного мага и террориста — раньше он никогда не фантазировал, чтобы его… ну, изнасиловали, так ведь это называется? Он и не подозревал в себе подобных желаний… так, если Гриндельвальд и это читает, легче просто сгореть и осыпаться на пол пеплом! Может, это все-таки еще один причудливый эффект недосыпа? Только на это и остается надеяться: он отдохнет, и идиотские фантазии прекратятся.  
К счастью, девушки, оказывается, так и продолжали вспоминать, как тот, кого они все это время принимали за главного аврора, успел раскрыть пару давно тянувшихся дел — в частности, арестовал бессовестного волшебника, который умело подделывал лечебные зелья и продавал то, что получалось, по всему магическому Нью-Йорку. Спустя некоторое время его варево превращалось в бесполезную слизь, и несколько незадачливых покупателей уже попали в больницу. Как именно лже-Грейвз смог вычислить мошенника, Ньют прослушал, пока грезил о ненадлежащем использовании допросной, но, судя по всему, служащие МАКУСА были в восторге от его находчивости. Утешало одно: может быть, Гриндельвальд именно сейчас не читал его мысли?! Ведь Полли трещала как сорока — когда еще отвлекаться на то, чтобы лезть в чью-то голову?  
— Правда, это замечательно, мистер Скамандер?  
— Раз мистер Гриндельвальд... ну… вряд ли учился, как вести расследование, то удивительно…  
На мгновение он поднял глаза на международного террориста — просто не смог удержаться — и тут же отвел их. Очень ему сдалось ценное мнение Ньюта о его персоне. Да у Ньюта и не было никакого мнения, в голове никак не укладывалось, что преступник, похитивший Персиваля Грейвза — еще неизвестно, что он с ним сделал! — оказывается, все это время успешно выполнял его обязанности и ловил… других преступников?! С другой стороны, надо же как-то было притворяться Грейвзом… и все равно. Мог бы тянуть время… зачем ему вообще...  
— Ради общего блага, — с усмешкой ответил Гриндельвальд. Кому? Мерлин, сделай так, чтобы он прочел только это! — Я говорю, мисс Портер, ради общего блага я делегировал отчеты подчиненным — с канцелярским слогом у меня всегда было плохо.  
— Да что же вы делаете?!  
Все так и подскочили на стульях (а Ньют вообще в очередной раз чуть не упал) и обернулись на проснувшегося Абернети.  
— Что вы творите?! Мисс Дженкинс, мисс Портер, вы понимаете, с кем разговариваете о… о работе?!  
— Вы проснулись, — заметила очевидное Полли. Ее явно тянуло предложить Абернети заснуть снова — и пребывать в таком состоянии, пока авроры не справятся с барьером.  
— А вы, Фонтейн, о чем вообще думаете? Вы же можете выдать тайны государственной важности!  
— Не могу, — меланхолично ответил Фонтейн. — Я тут еще недели не проработал.  
Абернети сделал глубокий вдох, словно бы собираясь с силами. Он сильно побледнел, на его лице появилось отчаянное выражение человека, приносящего себя в жертву.  
— У вас ничего не выйдет! — выкрикнул он Гриндельвальду, сжимая палочку так, что пальцы побелели. «С ума сойти», — невольно подумал Ньют. — У вас не получится... в моих коллегах… губительные идеи! — продолжил он срывающимся голосом и закашлялся.  
Мисс Портер вцепилась в полу мантии Стивена Фонтейна, О’Рейли, до сих пор беседовавший с Биллом Крайтоном, поднялся. Гриндельвальд, улыбаясь, задумчиво поигрывал палочкой, и Ньют подумал, что Абернети, похоже, совершил самый смелый поступок в своей жизни, но за него он точно вступаться не стал бы, даже если бы мог.  
— А, я вспомнил, — наконец сказал международный преступник. — Отдел регистрации палочек, Абернети. Это же вы месяц назад не успели своевременно оформить делегацию из Уругвая, потому что задержались побеседовать с… мисс Куини Голдштейн? Если это не государственная тайна, конечно.  
Полли Дженкинс хихикнула.  
— И именно вы, — продолжал Гриндельвальд, — прислали в аврорат служебную записку на двух свитках по поводу ненадлежащего вида документации. Если мне не изменяет память, речь шла о полях не того размера и столь же важных государственных вопросах.  
Мисс Портер и Фонтейн переглянулись, Ньют опустил голову, чтобы скрыть улыбку — это было очень похоже на правду.  
— Вы… не можете оценивать! — вскинул Абернети голову, обвел взглядом присутствующих в поисках сочувствия, не нашел и оскорбленным тоном закончил: — Потому что не имеете соответствующих полномочий!  
— Ну… тогда подайте на меня жалобу, — развел руками Гриндельвальд, — за превышение.  
— Кому?! — горько спросил Абернети, и тут перед глазами Ньюта, изо всех сил старавшегося сдержаться, невольно развернулся огромный свиток, начинающийся со слов: «Вел себя недостойным международного террориста образом…» Возможно, все бы еще обошлось, но тут Ньют в очередной раз поймал взгляд Гриндельвальда, и это стало последней каплей: он покатился со смеху одновременно с неподобающе ведущим себя террористом.  
— Недостойно, да… еще никого тут не проклял… — Тот, очевидно, оценил картинку в голове Ньюта.  
— А у вас… есть… начальство… чтобы писать?.. — отозвался Ньют, вытирая выступившие на глазах слезы. Он смеялся вместе с Гриндельвальдом, и думал, что Абернети ему этого не простит... но совершенно же невозможно… он же всерьез!.. и трудно было остановиться, и зачем уже.  
Наверное, так выплеснулось напряжение последних дней, и бессонные ночи, и все остальное — но Ньюту как-то сразу стало легче. Причем все сразу легче, в том числе смотреть на Гриндельвальда — в голову не лезли непрошеные идиотские мысли, стало как-то… спокойнее, что ли, насколько могло быть в их положении. Остальные, как Ньют заметил, тоже не все сдержались, чтобы пощадить нежные чувства Абернети, между прочим.  
— Да вы… Вы… — Побагровевший Абернети хватал воздух ртом, как рыба. — Как вы все можете?! Это подрыв устоев… и оскорбление… — Тут он замолчал: видимо, от возмущения у него иссякли и воображение, и словарный запас. Но цели своей, как ни странно, Абернети добился — последние сплетни МАКУСА обсуждать перестали.  
После снятия барьера придется удирать, понял Ньют. До сих пор он все-таки не терял надежду объясниться по-хорошему перед «компетентными лицами», даже перед самой мадам Президент, если надо. Но чем дольше он находится взаперти из-за проклятого артефакта, тем больше ему предстоит объяснять: отсутствие разрешений на палочку и портключ, чемодан, покупку трав (а если найдут папоротник?), нелегального анимага Билла, общение с Гриндельвальдом… теперь наверняка еще и высмеивание служащего МАКУСА совместно с преступником! Снова попадать в лапы гуманному американскому судопроизводству совершенно не хотелось. И это еще никто пока не знает про Криденса… и лучше бы успеть, чтобы не узнали. Пожалуй, сразу же надо будет аппарировать в порт и бежать на корабль. Это если он не уйдет к тому времени. Осталось чуть больше суток. Проклятие.  
О’Рейли снова смешал несколько коктейлей, Элфрик и Якоб сели играть в карты — оказывается, у гоблина в кармане завалялась колода. Гриндельвальд тоже достал откуда-то карту — как показалось Ньюту, какого-то района Азии, и глубоко задумался. По пергаменту бегали вроде бы представители каких-то нечеловеческих рас — или Ньют не разглядел, не спросишь же. Он пригубил один коктейль, под названием «Мятный лед» — действительно очень холодный и с чрезвычайно бодрящим вкусом, даже язык чуть защипало. Наверное, это было ошибкой для человека, который спал в последний раз три дня назад: Ньют рассказывал Биллу какую-то занятную историю про горегубку, затем потянулся к чемодану еще раз проверить замки, и тут на него словно упала черная пелена.  
Ему снились странные путаные сны: смесь реальных воспоминаний о прошлом и полной чепухи, которой никогда не было и быть не могло. Сначала он увидел свои последние минуты в Хогвартсе: как выходил из кабинета директора, только что зачитавшего ему приказ об исключении, и все его силы уходили на то, чтобы не заплакать. Несчастная Лита стояла среди толпящихся в Большом зале учеников, не смея посмотреть ему в глаза, и Ньют думал, что так даже лучше, а то их дружба, кажется, уже начала было перерастать в нечто иное, совершенно не имеющее перспектив… Он ни в чем не винил ее, но не мог сказать это при всех, так что оставалось лишь молча удалиться. Потом вдруг он увидел гиппокампа в Сене, но его почему-то никто не боялся. Наоборот, все, включая маглов, искренне переживали за несчастное создание и не мешали Ньюту оказывать ему помощь.  
Картинка снова сменилась: теперь Ньют находился у себя в чемодане, причем там же был Геллерт Гриндельвальд. Каким образом и когда темный маг попал туда, во сне было непонятно, но он уже явно чувствовал себя как дома, по-хозяйски обходя владения Ньюта. Никаких зверей он не боялся, даже нунду: когда огромный леопард оскалил было на международного террориста зубы, тот что-то сказал ему на ухо, и зверь тут же спрятался в пещеру. Слишком нервная Дейзи свалилась в обморок, а семейство угробов благоразумно решило вообще не высовываться. Фвуперы наблюдали за Гриндельвальдом с ветвей, что-то щебеча себе под нос, а предатель Дугал вспрыгнул ему на руки и сидел, блаженно щурясь. Ньют не испугался, нет — он скорее был крайне взволнован, потому что непонятно же, что с ним делать! Тем временем Гриндельвальд, осмотревшись, решительно заявил, что устраивает рабочее место вон под тем вязом: поставит стол, кресло, повесит занавески — обязательно синие. Непонятно на что повесит, кстати…  
Он остается, осознал Ньют. Самый опасный представитель самого опасного вида на земле решил поселиться в моем чемодане — видимо, потому, что ему тут хорошо, уютно и спокойно. От такой перспективы чуть не кружилась голова. Сам Геллерт Гриндельвальд в его чемодане! Что же, это вызов, но неужели Ньют его не примет? Еще никто не жаловался на пребывание у него в гостях, между прочим! Нужны синие занавески — они будут. И вообще, организовать Гриндельвальду комнату… наверное, даже не одну. А он пусть тоже поможет Ньюту чем-нибудь… вот, например, они могут вместе переоборудовать бывший загон Фрэнка — что-то подсказывало, что с трансфигурацией у темного мага все было прекрасно. И это только начало… «Фантастическая тварь. — Ньют бросил на свое пополнение восхищенный взгляд — так он в свое время смотрел, к примеру, на Фрэнка. — Совершенно уникальная, фантастическая тварь, второй такой нет».  
Эта почти идиллическая картинка медленно растворялась в набегающем тумане, как Ньют ни пытался ее удержать — уж слишком она ему нравилась. Откуда-то издалека доносились отдельные слова, пока еще неразличимые, но словно бы приближающиеся…  
— …вполне достойная форма. Нет, правда!  
— Вы так считаете? — Это ведь голос Билла?  
— Конечно! Нюхлеры такие милые, я на картинках видела. А вы можете сейчас?..  
Ньют, хоть и не сразу, но осознал, что лежит (странно: ведь только что вроде сидел на стуле) на чем-то мягком, а под головой у него… кажется, его же чемодан. Это хорошо. Но неужели он действительно заснул?  
— …вот у моего дяди анимагическая форма — бизон, и когда у него болит голова, он может, ну, не контролировать себя. Нечаянно превратиться. На работе бывает неудобно — коллеги-то привыкли, а вот посетители… и тесно. А вам-то на что жаловаться? У вас в Англии даже не запрещено…  
— Да я не жалуюсь, — вполголоса ответил Билл совсем рядом с Ньютом. Тот открыл глаза. — Все в порядке, мистер Скамандер, вы спите, спите. Давайте мы потише.  
Билл сидел на полу рядом с откуда-то взявшейся кроватью, на которой, оказывается, Ньют спал все это время… а сколько, кстати? Ньют ощупал чемодан — вроде все в порядке… но нет, спать больше не хотелось. Ну приснится же! Надо же — международный преступник теперь проник и в его чемодан! В смысле, не наяву, к счастью, но все равно — даже во сне от него нет спасения… И что все это значит? Спору нет, Гриндельвальд во всех смыслах редкий экземпляр живой природы, вот только… наверняка чемодан Ньюта окажется для него слишком тесным. Нет, что за фантазии у него вообще бродят в голове, с ума сойти можно!  
Ньют сел на кровати, взглянул в окно и увидел, что совсем уже стемнело. Долго же он провалялся! До отплытия парохода осталось меньше суток, а барьер, судя по всему, и не думает сниматься. Оставив чемодан под охраной Билла, Ньют отправился в очередной раз обливаться ледяной водой.  
— Мистер Скамандер, а если угробов кормить три раза в день? И про окками я подумал, может, какой-то материал для гнезд им трансфигурировать? — Билл горел решимостью оправдать звание ассистента.  
— Насчет гнезд окками — неплохая идея, хорошо, если у них будет вспомогательный материал, — улыбнулся Ньют. — А что касается угробов, то они хищники и их не стоит перекармливать, им вполне хватает мяса два раза в день. — Билл опустил голову, и Ньют добавил: — Но все твои наблюдения очень полезны, потому что ты на все смотришь, так сказать, изнутри. Я никогда не смогу увидеть животных твоими глазами.  
— Я буду все записывать, — убежденно повторил Билл. — Только мне отработать анимагическую форму еще… чтобы легко превращаться.  
— Ну и кошмары у вас, Скамандер, — тихо прервал Билла голос из сна. — Никто к чемодану вашему не притронулся, вот и ваш помощник следил.  
Ньют резко дернул головой — да, конечно, Гриндельвальд и сон прочел. В который сам и влез. Везде эта…  
— Вот тварью меня еще никто не называл, — улыбаясь, продолжил тот.  
На лице Ньюта сейчас наверняка можно было пожарить яичницу.  
— Все у тебя получится с превращением, — обратился он к Биллу. — Вот выйдем отсюда, потренируешься. — Собравшись с духом, посмотрел на Гриндельвальда — конечно, ему смешно, но лучше пусть веселится, чем, к примеру, разгневается за посягательство на свою свободу, пусть даже в чужом сне. — Извините. Я… не имел в виду… нечаянно. Сам не понимаю, как это получилось.  
— Да-да, — усмехнулся террорист, — исключительно само получилось, а вы ни при чем. Лучше решайте, — он кивнул на стену, — как будете переносить насекомое. Само оно к вам не торопится.

***

— Трансфигурировать будем? Хлеба почти не осталось.  
— Да, хотя бы сделать вид. Растянуть кусок на четыре?  
— А еду, значит, вы не можете? Ну правильно, наверное, так и должно быть…  
Якоб Ковальски с интересом следил за манипуляциями волшебников со скудными остатками аврорских запасов. Эксперты МАКУСА все еще безуспешно мучились с магическим барьером, и к утру все заметно нервничали, хотя и пытались держаться.  
Время отплытия парохода неумолимо приближалось, а с Криденсом так и не продвинулось. Ладно, придется рискнуть, решил Ньют. Подхватить, тут же окружить крепкой защитной сферой (и надеяться, что она выдержит, если обскур начнет сопротивляться), и в чемодан.  
— Откуда вам-то знать, как должно быть? — Абернети, видимо, так и не смог до конца смириться с присутствием не-мага, да еще такого любопытного, как Якоб. — Сидите уже спокойно и ждите, пока более компетентные… ну, то есть, пока для вас все сделают.  
— Мне уйти в другую комнату? Так ваш барьер и не пускает, — немедленно отозвался не-маг. — Я, знаете ли, не просил, чтобы меня сюда затащило.  
Абернети еще больше выпрямился, его ноздри раздулись, глаза засверкали. Ньют настороженно покосился на него. Неужели Якоб сумел так, почти на ровном месте, вывести его из себя? Скорее всего, просто нервы… тяжело сидеть взаперти, среди непочтительных, легкомысленных, совершенно не уважающих его авторитет людей.  
— Лично вы, понятное дело, не просили. Но таких, как вы, столько… вы занимаете слишком много места. Ваши толпы, подземка, дома эти огромные… да вы просто везде!  
— Я вообще ни сном ни духом…  
— Именно! Мы вынуждены тесниться, чтобы не потревожить ваш покой, а вы даже не можете оценить наших жертв!  
— Оценить?! — Якоб чуть не задохнулся от возмущения. — Уж не потому ли, что вы стираете нам память? Лезете к нам в… мозги… без мыла… Решаете за нас… и смеете ещё предъявлять претензии?!  
Он тяжело поднялся со стула и встал перед Абернети, слегка покачиваясь. О’Рейли успокаивающе погладил Полли по руке и шагнул вперед, словно прикидывая, не пора ли растаскивать этих двоих.  
— А вы как хотели, мистер?! — Абернети почти перешел на визг. — Чтобы мы рисковали всем нашим обществом, когда живем бок о бок с такими… такими невежественными, ограниченными, агрессивными людьми? Помня Салем?!  
— Послушайте, не надо… — начал было Фонтейн, но спорщики не обратили на него ни малейшего внимания.  
— Я Салем не устраивал! — в свою очередь закричал Якоб, и Ньют бросил встревоженный взгляд на Криденса. Ему показалось, или бабочка зашевелилась? И… стала больше? — Я вообще мирный человек, никогда никого не обижал… И даже сейчас молчал, даже когда сначала показали волшебство… настоящее… живое… а потом сказали, что память сотрете! А если тебе здесь тесно — так проваливай из моего города, парень! Америка — огромная страна.  
— Может, ты меня ещё в резервацию отправишь?! — Абернети подтянул повыше рукава мантии.  
Ньют снова взглянул на стену, и тут сердце у него не просто ушло, а обрушилось в пятки, потому что на месте крошечного насекомого свивался черный клубок размером с большое осиное гнездо, он набухал, неудержимо рос, выстреливал в разные стороны щупальцами. А вот и Гриндельвальд, который до того наблюдал за скандалящими почти с зоологическим интересом, заметил, что происходит с Криденсом, и его лицо осветилось азартным восхищением. Чему он обрадовался, спрашивается? Тому, что сейчас от них даже праха не останется?  
…Полли даже не завизжала — уставилась на темную шевелящуюся массу, прижав ладошку ко рту. О’Рейли оттеснил ее в сторону. Спорщики изумленно воззрились на стену, немедленно умолкнув — жаль, что поздно.  
— Это… это что, обскур?! — упавшим голосом произнес Абернети. Надо же, догадался. Хотя в метро его точно не было.  
— Допрыгались, — мрачно заявил Элфрик.  
— Тихо! — громким шепотом воззвал Ньют. — Мерлина ради, молчите, не делайте резких движений. И ставьте на себя щиты.  
Все отпрянули в дальний угол — кроме Гриндельвальда, который даже с места не сдвинулся, и Ньют невольно почувствовал благодарность: стоять совсем одному перед сгустком чудовищной неукротимой силы было бы еще страшнее. Ньют осторожно сделал маленький шаг к Криденсу — тот темным туманом хлынул в разные стороны по стене, с нее хлопьями полетела побелка.  
— Криденс! — тихо позвал Ньют, не надеясь особо ни на что. — Криденс, не надо. Они не хотели причинить тебе вред, просто шумели. Помещение запечатано, ты сам можешь погибнуть. Это будет слишком несправедливо…  
— Мистер Скамандер… — начал Билл. Судя по звукам, его чуть не силой затащили под щит. Вот и правильно. Ньют не мог даже оглянуться на своего помощника: он смотрел на то, во что превратился Криденс. Черная масса уже частично перебралась на потолок, зацепила люстру, и та закачалась. Ужасно хотелось и себя оградить Щитовыми чарами, но палочку нельзя было доставать — возможно, обскур помнит, как в подземке на него направили эти деревянные штуки и из них вырвались лучи, причинившие ему боль. Нельзя его провоцировать, надо попытаться достучаться. В метро он начал было прислушиваться к Тине, возможно, и теперь…  
— У тебя есть будущее, ты сможешь найти свое место. Не лишай себя его, пожалуйста. А пока можешь спрятаться и отдохнуть. Иди сюда. — Он снова показал на свой чемодан и подумал, что обскура в таком состоянии пускать туда очень страшно, но все равно нет выхода. Да еще он не пойдет…  
Весь потолок был затянут черным туманом, в котором иногда вспыхивали красные искры. Люстра раскачивалась в разные стороны, грозя упасть.  
— Послушай его, Криденс. — вдруг произнес рядом Гриндельвальд. — Ньют может тебе помочь. У него есть убежище. Там никто не найдет тебя и не даст в обиду. — Говорил он мягко, как с маленьким ребенком. — Пожалуйста, иди к Ньюту. Мы хотим тебе только добра.  
— Я бы солгал, если бы сказал, что не боюсь за себя, — добавил Ньют, — но и за тебя я тоже боюсь. Здесь барьер. Твоя жизнь не должна так заканчиваться…  
В этот момент он почувствовал неожиданный прилив сил и боковым зрением увидел, как Гриндельвальд — тоже не доставая палочку — делает в его сторону легкие движения рукой. Внутри Ньюта как будто тоже стал раскручиваться клубок — наполняющий энергией и лишающий страха.  
— Ты на редкость сильный волшебник, Криденс, и должен жить. И если хочешь выплеснуть на кого-то гнев, то не бейся о стены, вот я, здесь, — неожиданно для себя сказал он. — Мне жаль, что тебе причинили боль там, в метро. Я тогда не успел. Но сейчас тебе ничто не угрожает.  
Что я несу, думал он, не сводя глаз с того, как клочья тумана со всей комнаты постепенно собираются в водоворот, чтобы… ударить? Только бы не в чемодан…  
— Протяните руку, — послышался шепот сбоку, и Ньют медленно сделал это, раскрытой ладонью вверх, как будто хотел посадить на нее крошечного беззащитного птенца, а не только что призвал на свою голову взбешенного обскура.  
Водоворот сжался в черную змею. Ньют просто стоял, вытянув левую руку и ожидая чего угодно. Он ничего не слышал и на мгновение прикрыл глаза, когда змея начала уменьшаться.  
Что-то покалывающее опустилось на его ладонь, скользнуло на запястье, крепко обернулось вокруг него и замерло. Ньют сделал глубокий вдох, чтобы осознать, что он еще жив, и приоткрыл глаза. Теперь его руку опоясывала маленькая, не больше детеныша окками, черная змейка. Она не двигалась, даже глаза прикрыла, и было невозможно узнать в ней чуть не уничтожившее их чудовище.  
Спрятать его, немедленно, пока затих, там уж решить, что делать… Лишь бы вся эта толпа не полезла следом. Взмахом палочки Ньют подтянул чемодан к себе, приоткрыл, все время бормоча: «Все хорошо, Криденс, все в порядке», и поднял отчаянный взгляд на Гриндельвальда. «Пожалуйста, подержите, чтобы никто!!! Можете?!» Тот кивнул, и Ньют, решительно откинув крышку, полез внутрь под взглядами всех присутствующих, меньше всего думая о том, что международному преступнику столь же очевидны и последующие его мысли, адресованные уже самому себе: «Вот докатился… Плевать!»

***

— Мистер Скамандер! Вы живы! А я думал… не знал, как… — Едва бледный, взъерошенный Ньют выбрался наружу, Билл с размаху бросился ему на шею. — Я с вами хотел туда, но… — Он мотнул головой в сторону и поскорее снова уткнулся Ньюту в плечо, словно желая до конца убедиться, что тот материален.  
— Я в порядке, ну что ты… — Ньют неловко похлопал его по спине. — Все правильно, это могло быть опасно, зачем…  
— Вы молодец, Скамандер, — произнес Гриндельвальд, несколько раз сдвинув ладони, и неожиданно добавил: — В разумно организованном обществе вопросами охраны природы должны заниматься именно такие маги.  
У Ньюта не было времени осмыслить это смелое заявление, поскольку тут же одновременно заговорили все остальные, замолкшие было, пока он вылезал из чемодана.  
— Я чуть от страха не поседел, честное слово!  
— Это правда был обскур? Тот самый, который чуть весь город не разнес?  
— Мерси Льюис, какой ужас!  
— Я не понял… Это когда город чуть не разнесли?  
— Да как он сюда попал?  
— Так это он — анимаг, мистер Скамандер?  
— Какой вы смелый! — восхищенно вздохнула Элисон, высвободившись из как-то очень затянувшихся для поддержки коллеги объятий Фонтейна. — Вы просто герой, не понимаю, как у вас хватило духу стоять перед этим монстром…  
— Но чемодан! — Полли больше волновало другое. — С ума сойти, мистер Скамандер, вы тут четвертый день, и даже не намекнули, что у вас такой чемодан! А что у вас там?  
— Ну… — замялся Ньют, чувствуя, как Абернети прожигает его взглядом. — Я держу там некоторых животных… которых нашел в экспедициях. Им нужна помощь, вот они и живут там… временно. Я надежно закрыл обскура, так что, будем надеяться, опасность миновала.  
— Полагаю, за это стоит выпить, а? — заявил О’Рейли. — Мистер Скамандер, вам точно не помешает.  
Ньют кивнул. Его все еще трясло, но после виски действительно стало медленно отпускать. Все делились впечатлениями о пережитом, Якоб недоумевал, когда же это так незаметно разрушили весь Нью-Йорк, а ему хотелось только одного — тихо посидеть в одиночестве… Но куда там — во-первых, Билл от него и не отходил, словно не веря, что Ньют не пропадет еще куда-нибудь, но этот хотя бы мог помолчать. Увы, в Ньюта к тому же вцепилась Полли с расспросами, как же ей раньше не показали пространственный чемодан. Из ее взволнованной речи стало ясно, что как только Ньют спустился, все бросились было посмотреть куда, но Гриндельвальд тут же захлопнул крышку, защелкнул замки и так взглянул, что сразу и отошли. Ньют на всякий случай извинился (сам толком не понял, за что), встал, крепко прижимая к себе чемодан, и нашел глазами Гриндельвальда. «Я устроил его в пустом загоне. Соорудил теплое гнездо, наложил пять слоев защитных чар, — думал он как можно более четко. — Криденс, кажется, снова пока замер. — Помедлив пару секунд, Ньют добавил: — Спасибо. Я очень обязан вам... Мог бы и раньше сказать!» Последняя мысль опять была непроизвольной и Гриндельвальду не предназначалась, но что уж теперь.  
Международный преступник слегка улыбнулся и кивнул.  
— Все отлично вышло, могло бы еще быстрее, если… — Он смотрел куда-то за спину Ньюта. Тот оглянулся — ну да, конечно, с Абернети было опять что-то не так.  
— Я давно пытаюсь сказать, — вещал он, демонстративно повернувшись спиной к Якобу. — Это легкомысленное поведение в аномальной зоне, — он смерил укоризненным взглядом крепко держащихся за руки Фонтейна и мисс Портер, — до добра не доведет. Что мы вообще знаем о сущности артефакта? Вся эта выпивка… смех этот беспричинный…  
Ньют ушам своим не поверил — он сам-то помнит вообще, что потревожило обскура и с чего все началось?!  
— Слушайте, а что вы сделаете с обскуром? — поинтересовался О’Рейли у Ньюта, явно желая услышать хоть что-нибудь, кроме болтовни Абернети.  
— Ну… — А в самом деле, что с ним делать? Учитывая печальный суданский опыт, даже загадывать было страшно. Самое главное — выбраться отсюда. Ох, ведь его пароход совсем скоро! А он на него опоздает, как пить дать! Вот и где тогда прятаться от авроров?  
— Нужно сообщить мадам Президент, она и примет решение. Событие ведь беспрецедентное, — рассудительно заметила Элисон.  
Ну да, логичное, благоразумное и совершенно неприемлемое для Ньюта предложение. Он не мог винить этих людей. Для них обскур — это безумная, разрушающая все подряд магия невероятной мощи, и ее необходимо изолировать или уничтожить. Они не видели несчастного, затравленного юношу, чудом выжившего со смертельным паразитом внутри. Им бесполезно что-то объяснять, лучше промолчать. Ньют прекрасно знал, что решит Серафина Пиквери — он достаточно увидел в подземке. Нет уж, пока это зависит от него, Криденса они не получат.  
— Непременно, мисс Портер. — Абернети словно еще больше надулся от сознания собственной важности. — Ну наконец-то, должен заметить, вы рассуждаете и ведете себя должным образом. Ведь, как служащие МАКУСА…  
Ньют уже открыл рот, чтобы обрушить на этого самодовольного болвана весь богатый запас ругательств, позаимствованный у Тесея, но увидел выражение лица Гриндельвальда и вздрогнул. Международный террорист, не отрываясь, смотрел на Абернети, и взгляд его не сулил ничего хорошего. Кажется, ему тоже надоело, успел подумать Ньют перед тем, как невидимая рука вздернула Абернети в воздух, тряхнув, как непослушного щенка, и притиснула к стене. Прежде чем кто-то успел понять, что происходит, та же незримая сила ухватила главу Отдела по регистрации волшебных палочек за нос, сильно потянула вперед, и на глазах изумленной публики он вырос до размеров хобота. Длинного, толстого слоновьего хобота.  
Все охнули, невольно отпрянув подальше. Якоб издал громкий смешок, совсем как в «Слепой свинье» после веселящего напитка. Сама жертва колдовства, кажется, еще не поняла толком, что с ней произошло, и лишь дико вращала глазами.  
«Отлично, давно пора! Вот бы сюда еще уши — очень бы подошло!» — совершенно неожиданно для себя подумал Ньют. Гриндельвальд одобрительно усмехнулся, чуть заметно шевельнул пальцами, и голову Абернети немедленно украсили два больших развесистых уха, и в самом деле ужасно похожие на слоновьи, только розового цвета.  
— Вы непристойно шумели, — Абернети рывком поднялся вверх по стене на пару дюймов, — чуть не устроили драку, — еще вверх, — спровоцировали обскура, чуть не стали причиной гибели всех в этой комнате!  
Абернети висел уже почти посередине между полом и потолком, а Гриндельвальд продолжал:  
— Не замолчали ни на миг, не оставив ни единого шанса сделать наше здесь заточение, — он переглянулся с Ньютом, — чуть менее отвратительным…  
Международный террорист щелкнул пальцами, и Абернети с грохотом обрушился на пол, не потеряв, впрочем, ничего из только что обретенного.  
— Не трудитесь расколдовывать, — сообщил Гриндельвальд. — То есть можете, конечно, но… Само пройдет, через положенный срок. Наверное.  
Злорадствовать над несчастьем коллеги не очень хорошо… наверное, так что Ньют прекрасно понимал Полли, которая уткнулась в плечо О’Рейли, чтобы Абернети не видел ее лица. Впрочем, Элисон и Фонтейн, проявляя чудеса выдержки, даже смогли поднять лопоухую жертву с пола и усадить ее на стул, не издав ни одного смешка. Герои, подумал Ньют, и восхищённо посмотрел на Гриндельвальда. Теперь Абернети хоть помолчит… интересно, а положенное время — это сколько?  
— Поразительно, Скамандер, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. — Вы же недавно были против насилия?!  
Ньют покраснел. Разумеется, он против! Но это… во-первых, все живы. Во-вторых — да каждый в этой комнате мечтал как-нибудь заткнуть Абернети последние три дня! И вообще…  
— Вы плохо на меня влияете, — улыбнулся он смущенно.  
— Ну да, — пожал Гриндельвальд плечами, — и аномалию тоже я устроил. Ничего, такой полезный человек, как вы, может вообще не приходить в сознание и большую часть жизни считать, что он — самка взрывопотама в тяжелом эструсе. Вам сколько лет?  
Ньют опустил глаза.  
— Если вам еще понадобится переложить ответственность, ни в чем себе не отказывайте, — продолжил Гриндельвальд. — Мне терять нечего, могу взять на себя, — он понизил голос до шепота, — сфинксу. Или дракона.  
— Не надо… Это я сам. — У Ньюта голова шла кругом, он в жизни представить себе не мог, что, оказывается, можно с кем-то прямо вот так спокойно говорить, ну, о своих… конфликтах с законом, и ничего! Понятно, международного преступника этим сложно шокировать, но… а кто тогда, получается, сам Ньют? Он не успел додумать эту мысль, потому что его слегка дернули за рукав. Ну да, Билл же.  
— Мистер Скамандер, простите… очень нужно поговорить… — Он бросил взгляд в сторону. — Правда нужно!  
Ну вот что ему надо…  
— Ну… ладно. — Пожав плечами, Ньют отошел.  
— Мистер Скамандер, — зашептал Билл, — извините, я не хотел вмешиваться… но вы ведь сами говорили, что Гриндельвальд опасен. И опять с ним разговариваете… я просто испугался.  
О Мерлин. Билл о нем заботится. Мальчишка после Хогвартса.  
— Билл, не волнуйся, ну что со мной может случиться...  
— Он говорит такие вещи… и вы…  
Да какие такие-то! Что Ньюту приходилось нарушать закон, как будто он сам об этом не знает! И вообще, кто просил подслушивать?!  
— …можно вы лучше расскажете, как там этот… — Билл кивнул на чемодан.  
Отлично. Теперь он будет указывать Ньюту, что делать.  
— Послушай, — Ньют постарался скрыть раздражение, — на самом деле, там нужно сделать еще одну важную вещь.  
— Я с удовольствием, мистер Скамандер! — Лицо Билла озарилось такой искренней готовностью помочь, что на несколько мгновений Ньюту стало стыдно — но не настолько, чтобы отказаться от своего намерения.  
— Спустись в чемодан и проверь, как работает система подачи корма и воды. Ты ведь знаешь, как она выглядит? Вот и отлично! Воды там наколдуй побольше, неизвестно, сколько мы еще здесь… — Ньют решил, что с этой задачей справится человек любых магических способностей.  
— Конечно, я справлюсь, мистер Скамандер! Непременно!  
— Только сам не делай ничего, если что-то не работает! Скажешь мне, я посмотрю. И, Билл… Ни в коем случае не подходи близко к бывшему загону Фрэнка, обскур там. Ни человеком, ни нюхлером. Обойди остальных и проверь, как они там, я-то не успел… — Тут Ньют даже не солгал.  
Он с облегченным вздохом захлопнул за Биллом крышку чемодана, покосился по привычке на Абернети (все еще ощупывает хобот) и вернулся к Гриндельвальду.  
— Вам нельзя отказать в оригинальности, Скамандер, — тот будто не заметил перерыва в разговоре. — С высокой вероятностью из всех, кто когда-либо пробивал стены банка Бомбардой, вы — единственный, кто делал это не ради ограбления.  
— На допросе я буду все отрицать, — пробормотал Ньют, пытаясь подавить улыбку. — Категорически.  
— Вряд ли это поможет: там будут легилименты, лучше учитесь закрывать сознание. Я позже покажу как — когда вокруг будет поменьше народу.  
«Позже? Это значит… когда барьер? Ну да, ему нужен Криденс, не я же, не может быть, чтобы…» — промелькнуло в голове Ньюта. Лицо Гриндельвальда было совершенно невозмутимым, как будто он говорил о чем-то очевидном и давно решенном.  
И тут пол под ними задрожал. По архиву словно пронесся порыв ветра, стены, казалось, закачались. «Неужели Криденс...» — подумал Ньют, падая, вцепляясь в чемодан и накрывая его собой. Не может быть, там чары… Следующий порыв отбросил Ньюта в угол, вынес оконную раму — стекло осыпалось частично наружу, частично на пол — хорошо, там никто не стоял.  
— Дамы и господа, внимание, мы снимаем барьер! — с опозданием раздался голос аврора Робертсона. — Будьте осторожны, не делайте резких движений.  
В порт, немедленно! Ньют прислонился к стене и взял палочку наизготовку. Комната еще тряслась, пленники аномалии оказались примерно в том же положении, что в начале их заточения — или на полу, или вставали на ноги. Но нет, конечно, не совсем в том же: О’Рейли и Полли Дженкинс вцепились друг в друга так, как будто снятие барьера грозило им разлукой, Фонтейн не отпускал руку Элисон. Гоблин ухватился за ножку массивного стола, чтобы удержать равновесие, Абернети и Якоб сидели на полу совсем рядом, не торопясь подниматься. Гриндельвальд не упал — он стоял там же и переводил взгляд с Ньюта на открытое окно, в которое ворвался холодный ветер. Дверь комнаты, наконец, распахнулась; в архив одновременно вбежали двое авроров, и… в окно влетел большой, оранжево-золотой, удивительной красоты феникс — Ньют видел похожего только у профессора Дамблдора. Птица подлетела к Гриндельвальду; тот взялся за ее хвост, посмотрел на Ньюта — ему даже показалось, что он сейчас произнесет призывающее заклятие, но из аврорских палочек в сторону преступника одновременно вылетели сверкающие стрелы, и в тот же миг феникс стремительно исчез за окном. В воздухе осталось лишь парящее ярко-оранжевое перо, медленно опустившееся рядом с Ньютом. Тот подобрал его, зачем-то сунул за пазуху, вздохнул и произнес заклинание аппарации.

***

— Мы работаем здесь последний день… Два раза за неделю упустить одного и того же преступника! Что ты в рапорте напишешь: «Засмотрелся на незаконное магическое существо международного террориста»?  
— Кто же знал, что он вообще там был… И что хоть за птица была? Красивая. У нас таких и нет.  
— У нас никаких нет. Согласно законодательству.  
— А, ну да. Но если бы не птица, точно взяли бы! Заклятие чуть-чуть ниже прошло только…  
— И вот это в рапорте напиши. Грейвзу. Как выйдет.  
— Ну, Грейвз выйдет явно не завтра, так что у нас еще есть шанс. Да ладно тебе — барьер вот сняли…  
— Через трое суток.  
— …цивилов не беспокоили! Не знаю, как Робертсон сдерживался…  
— А что бы он сказал? Чтобы они попытались… эээ… вскрыть изнутри? «Вас запер древний индейский артефакт, притягивающий людей для ритуальных оргий… в смысле, церемонии, благословляющей будущий урожай»? Как ты себе это представляешь: артефакт-то сломан давно, подобрал неправильно — две девушки, шесть мужчин и гоблин! Что бы они в таком составе делали?  
— Ну, мог бы хоть кто-то попробовать, авось сами и сняли бы барьер, и не сидели бы столько. Вечно надо тайны…  
— Мадам Президент запретила. Она не одобряет ритуальный секс.  
— И использование вуду.  
— Не смешно! Мы работаем в государственном учреждении, это политический вопрос. Уже даже слово новое придумали — сантерия. Вот это можно, а вуду мы все решительно осуждаем.  
— Ну маразм же!  
— Тебе какое слово непонятно: «учреждение» или «государственный»?  
— Мне понятно слово «безработица». А это кто еще? Вроде в аномалии таких не зафиксировано.  
— Настоящим заявляю, — начал подошедший к аврорам Абернети, — что мной составлен подробнейший отчет обо всем, произошедшем в аномальной зоне за эти дни, за исключением… ммм… пяти часов тринадцати минут. И кстати, вы действительно зря нам не сообщили о природе аномалии — среди нас были сознательные граждане, готовые пожертвовать собой ради снятия барьера! Я, например, — сдержанно сказал он, поправляя завернувшееся ухо.

## Глава 4

— Ты смотри, опять с утра с «Пророком», как будто нормальный! — Тесей потянулся через стол и отобрал у Ньюта газету. — И что ты забыл на первой странице — про «Министерство создает новые рабочие места» сам все знаешь, а про «Международная группа идет по следу Гриндельвальда» я тебе… блядь, зла не хватает, упустить раненого, это кем надо быть! Добили бы уже! Он что, на драконе улетает у них из-под носа?!  
На фениксе, подумал Ньют. Сразу после возвращения домой вся магическая пресса кричала об аресте нескольких сторонников Гриндельвальда во Франции и выражала надежду, что и сам «кровожадный монстр» будет со дня на день схвачен — как же, получил сразу несколько проклятий, в таком виде не очень побегаешь. Вот уже которую неделю все выражала. Каждое утро Ньют хватался за газету, и сначала выдыхал — о гибели международного террориста точно написали бы, а потом вчитывался в детали — скрывается, продолжается совместная операция авроратов нескольких стран — и снова погружался в раздумья: мало ли, а вдруг прямо сейчас. Может, от ран умирает. От таких мыслей было одно лекарство — пойти в чемодан… ну что там опять Тесей хотел?  
— Ты про вечер помнишь, что Грейвз приезжает? У него к тебе какие-то вопросы про то, как вы сидели за барьером… — Тесей хмыкнул, — для обряда плодородия, или как там. А что, я бы не отказался побыть за таким, с красивыми девушками… Зря вам не сказали.  
Ньют уже и не реагировал — артефакт, по милости которого несколько человек три с лишним дня просидели взаперти в архиве МАКУСА, был неиссякаемым источником хорошего настроения брата с тех пор, как он получил письмо от своего боевого товарища, ныне начальника американского аврората. Когда Ньют впервые услышал, для чего, оказывается, артефакт притягивал и запирал людей, у него перед глазами встала настолько яркая картинка того, что могло бы произойти, предложи им аврор Робертсон самостоятельно снимать барьер, что в жар бросило. Когда уже отошел, обрадовался — так наваждение должно скоро пройти, раз чары давно не действуют! Вот, ждал.  
— Помню. Ну, буду, раз надо. А то чего я вам… вы не виделись давно. Можно и после.  
С Персивалем Грейвзом встречаться не хотелось, да кто ж Ньюта спрашивал. Понятно, какие вопросы могли быть к нему у главного аврора МАКУСА, хоть он и приезжал к Тесею как частное лицо. Что Ньюту отвечать: никого не видел, ни с кем толком не разговаривал? А нелегальный Билл? А Криденс? А донос Абернети? Хотя что это Ньют — ему и так за все это только что въезд в Америку запретили, Грейвз сам же Тесею и написал, чего теперь-то?  
Еще Ньют боялся услышать подробности плена Грейвза. Ну то есть понятно, что если человек вышел на работу, пишет письма и отправляется в другую страну, то, наверное, все не так плохо, а с другой… вот с чего-то сразу же отпуск взял. А казалось бы, три месяца… Ньют попробовал представить, что он три месяца не видит своих зверей, и не смог, а целый аврорат, значит, оставить так можно? После того, как там… ну да, и Ньюта чуть не убили, например. «Да его самого чуть не убили, доволен теперь?! Может, уже! Лучше тебе стало?» — нелогично завопил другой внутренний голос. Да, их было несколько. Да, версию сумасшествия Ньют всерьез обдумывал еще с аномалии, поэтому и стало легче, когда узнал про артефакт. Ну все-таки это не сам он, это просто такая магия. Пройдет. Наверное.  
— В семь часов, да? Ладно. А пока поработаю. — Ньют бросил последний взгляд на «Пророк», в который зарылся его брат, и встал из-за стола. Он дошел до загона с гиппогрифами, поинтересовался у матушки, не нужна ли помощь, получил отказ и с чистой совестью вернулся в свою комнату, в чемодан.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Скамандер, все нормально, — поприветствовал его Билл. — Я всех накормил уже. И… — он покосился на полуприкрытую дверь небольшой комнатки, наколдованной для Криденса, — у него жара вроде нет.  
Перед тем как сесть за внесение очередных «самых последних» правок в книгу, Ньют заглянул к Криденсу и убедился, что тот крепко спит. Вот и отлично, а то после кошмара, приснившегося бедняге прошлой ночью, у него подскочила температура. Ньют не любил вспоминать первые дни после отплытия парохода из Нью-Йорка, когда Криденс так и сидел свернувшейся змейкой в оцепенении; что с ним делать, было совершенно непонятно, и оставалось только сходить с ума от волнения — но исключительно про себя, потому что надо держать лицо перед Биллом. К счастью, спустя несколько дней Криденс все-таки вернулся в человеческую форму, и перед ними предстал очень нездоровый и очень испуганный юноша — прежде всего потому, что он почти ничего не помнил о последних событиях, и уж точно — ни пребывания в аномалии, ни самого Ньюта. Тот рассказал несчастному, что нашел его на улице в тяжелом состоянии, и добавил, что домой вернуться пока нельзя, лихорадочно пытаясь придумать этому хоть мало–мальски правдоподобное объяснение. Зря старался: бедняга так плохо себя чувствовал и был настолько подавлен, что сразу со всем согласился, не попытавшись ни спорить, ни возражать, ни даже что-то узнать. Выдерживать его покорный взгляд было почти невыносимо.  
Ни в одном справочнике по колдомедицине не содержалось сведений о том, как лечить больного обскура, так что приходилось действовать на свой страх и риск. Как ни странно, приготавливаемые Ньютом укрепляющие зелья медленно, но верно действовали. Боли и судороги уменьшились, лихорадка постепенно стихала, да и сам Криденс начал хоть как-то интересоваться окружающим миром. Сначала он ужасно робел, старался занимать как можно меньше места и не задавать вопросов, но со временем любопытство стало одерживать верх. Постепенно осмотрев все в чемодане, Криденс смущенно пробормотал, что хотел бы больше узнать о таких прекрасных созданиях, и Ньют немедленно вручил ему дописанные главы: интерес надо поощрять. Шли дни, но Криденс мало что помнил о своем недавнем прошлом. Он то вспоминал младшую сестру Модести, то видел во сне Мэри Лу с ремнем в руках, то «красивого джентльмена в черном пальто». Однако восстановить всю картину не получалось, хотя, как шепотом признался Криденс Ньюту, он был уверен, что с ним произошло что-то очень плохое. Ньют предпочитал в таких случаях отмалчиваться, поить его успокоительными зельями и в который раз перебирать в голове одно и то же: как удалить обскура? Стоит ли ему что-то рассказать или лучше подождать: вдруг память начнет возвращаться сама? Ньют даже представить боялся, как может отреагировать обскур, если Криденс внезапно вспомнит, что убил свою приемную мать (пусть она и была чудовищем) и того магла и чуть не разрушил целый город… или про лже-Грейвза… Впрочем, от мысли самому все объяснять становилось не менее страшно — общение с людьми, даже куда менее ранимыми, никогда не было коньком Ньюта.  
Пока, убедившись, что магический паразит вроде бы притих, Ньют решил, что общение с умилительными лунтелятами благотворно подействует на кого угодно, поэтому теперь обязанность кормить их лежала на Криденсе. Билл прямо возражать не осмелился, но иногда бурчал себе под нос, что справился бы сам.  
И вот теперь Грейвз приезжает, и наверняка же спросит об обскуре. Проклятие! Надо сочинить хороший, убедительный рассказ. К примеру, что Криденс выпорхнул из чемодана в форме бабочки и улетел, где-нибудь далеко отсюда… да вот, например, в открытом океане, почему нет? Ужасно жаль, что так вышло, мистер Грейвз, я ничем не могу помочь!  
К тому времени как Ньют закончил вносить правки в перевод книги на немецкий, Криденс проснулся и изъявил желание быть полезным. Что бы еще придумать такого, чтобы и Билл не обижался, и этот чувствовал себя при деле…  
— Полей, пожалуйста, растения во всех загонах. Только не переутомляйся и, главное, не выходи из чемодана сегодня вечером, — сообщил ему Ньют на всякий случай, хотя Криденс и так не проявлял желания выбраться наружу. — У нас будут гости. Не думаю, что тебе сейчас нужны шум и суматоха.  
Вздрогнув, тот помотал головой:  
— Я не буду, мистер Скамандер! Я лучше потом побуду тут, с лунтелятами. Они мне нравятся.  
Еще бы, ведь они не способны никого ударить… Билл в кои-то веки решил к вечеру отправиться домой, и Ньют обрадовался — а то парень еще брякнул бы при Грейвзе что-нибудь. Ох, как бы самому Ньюту не сболтнуть лишнего.  
Ньют представить себе не мог, на что будет похож главный аврор МАКУСА после трехмесячного плена, и не горел желанием увидеть. Но раз уж это неизбежно, то… может, Ньют перестанет по утрам хвататься за международные новости? Если Гриндельвальд сделал с фронтовым товарищем Тесея что-то ужасное, затянувшееся действие нью-йоркского артефакта наверняка сразу и закончится.  
Но стоило Грейвзу выйти из камина, как его немедленно сгреб в объятия обрадованный Тесей, дальше последовали хлопки по спине, возгласы вроде: «Сколько лет, сколько зим!» и хохот. Смущенно топтавшийся поодаль Ньют ничего не мог понять о состоянии начальника нью-йоркского аврората, но, кажется, все было не так уж страшно… или нет? Наконец матушка перевела взгляд с гостя на Ньюта, видимо, готовясь представить младшего сына как полагается.  
— Один из самых смелых вояк, каких я только видел, — вмешался Тесей. — Персиваль Грейвз. Настоящий.  
Ну отлично, брат. Вроде договорились же при маме делать вид… хотя вряд ли она поймет. Ньют с трудом удержался, чтобы не ляпнуть: «А ты на чары проверил?» и вытолкнул из себя приветливую улыбку.  
За ужином его участие в разговоре почти не требовалось, Грейвза вполне успешно занимали Тесей — несколько отцензурированными военными воспоминаниями и матушка — расспросами о странностях законодательства, из-за которого волшебники в США живут без магических питомцев. Ньют догадывался: больше всего матушке досадно, что ее питомник гиппогрифов не может выйти на новый рынок.  
— Как я понимаю, вы послужили примером для Ньютона, когда он начал серьезно изучать магозоологию? — почтительно поинтересовался Грейвз.  
— Хотелось бы надеяться, — ответила миссис Скамандер с тонкой улыбкой. — Во всяком случае, у Ньюта с детства отлично получалось ладить с моими животными.  
— Разумеется! — подхватил Ньют. — У меня совсем нет таланта матушки вести дела, но началось все с ее гиппогрифов. И она всегда меня поддерживала. — Он редко говорил это, надо признать, ну вот, отличный повод.  
— Сплошные магозоологи в семье! — притворно вздохнул Тесей. — Один я выбрал аврорат, как отщепенец.  
— Оба моих сына сами выбрали дорогу в жизни, и скажу без ложной скромности: я довольна ими. Осталось обзавестись своим домом… Тесей собирается жениться, вы, наверное, слышали?  
Ньют уткнулся в тарелку, сосредоточившись на разрезании пирога. Пока книга не была написана, матушка не так часто напоминала «иногда вылезать из чемодана и общаться с людьми», но теперь-то отыграется. И любимое: «Сначала пусть Тесей, он старший» уже не годится, вот-вот брата повысят, и Агнес Боунс станет, наконец, миссис Скамандер, сколько можно ждать. Надо бы снова в экспедицию, вот что. Вот выйдет книга…  
Едва эльф подал кофе, к матушке прилетела долгожданная сова — в Нортумбершире появился на свет давно обещанный ей детеныш гессенских кровей. Извинившись перед гостем, она выразила уверенность, что им есть о чем поговорить и без нее, и шагнула в камин. Ньют с трудом подавил вздох облегчения — раз уж Грейвз будет его допрашивать, пусть и неофициально, лучше, если матушки совсем не будет дома. Так он сможет меньше нервничать и лучше держать себя в руках. Во всяком случае, надо надеяться.

***

— Скажу сразу, чтобы не возникло никаких недомолвок: я не верю в утверждения Абернети, что вы — сторонник Гриндельвальда, — слегка улыбаясь, заявил Грейвз.  
— О. Рад слышать, — неуверенно ответил Ньют.  
Они переместились в библиотеку, просторную, выходящую окнами в сад — все единогласно согласились, что там будет приятнее беседовать.  
— Ну еще бы ты так считал! — подхватил Тесей. В качестве жеста доброй воли он хотел было удалиться, но Грейвз воспротивился — очевидно, из тех же самых побуждений. — Ты же не полный идиот — в отличие от этого вашего… как его, Абернети? Чтобы мой братец ушел в террористы! Да скорее наш Министр сдаст всех нас маглам!  
Ньют нервно улыбнулся и уставился на ковер на полу. Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось уйти в чемодан и безвылазно сидеть там целый месяц. Мерлин, ведь он действительно никоим образом не поддерживает Гриндельвальда, почему же ему так стыдно?  
— Полагаю, лучше будет, если вы расскажете все, что произошло в Нью-Йорке, а я буду задавать вопросы при необходимости. Так мы сможем быстрее покончить с этим и… ну, наверное, поговорить о чем-то более приятном. — Грейвз говорил мягко, явно понимая, что его собеседник нервничает.  
Ньют сделал глубокий вдох, собираясь с силами и стараясь подавить никак не желающее уходить чувство вины, и следующие минут двадцать максимально подробно рассказывал историю своей слишком насыщенной американской поездки — разумеется, тех ее эпизодов, о которых мог безбоязненно поведать Тесею и Грейвзу. Да, международный преступник, темный маг и звезда первых полос газет Геллерт Гриндельвальд приговорил его и Тину к смерти без суда и следствия, потом чуть не убил его в подземке (хотя на самом деле Ньют уже не очень верил в это: хотел бы убить — хватило бы одной Авады) и пытался завладеть разбушевавшимся обскуром. А потом… Ньют не знал, как тактичнее сказать «сбежал из-под стражи», чтобы не задеть чувства главного аврора, и, поколебавшись, выбрал «неожиданно оказался в аномалии». Ну, и всем было очень страшно. Никто не знал, сколько это продлится, что будет делать террорист, и, конечно, они с ним разговаривали, бессмысленно отрицать. И Ньют, разумеется. А что было делать? Раз все заперты и все равно никуда не деться, лучше же было не накалять обстановку… ну, поддерживать равновесие, что ли. Какое-то подобие цивилизованной беседы, как ни смешна сама идея.  
— Вот у вашего сотрудника было другое мнение, ну и… — Ньют неопределенно помахал руками возле носа и ушей. — Как он себя чувствует, лучше не стало?  
— Куда там. Так и ходил, всем рассказывал, как пострадал при исполнении служебного долга. К счастью, мадам Президент недавно чуть ли не силой отправила его на больничный, а то невозможно уже. — Грейвз как-то невесело усмехнулся. — Носит свой хобот, как медаль, и всех обвиняет только что не в сговоре с террористом. Конечно, вы не могли иначе, чтобы его не спровоцировать.  
— Именно! Ради общего блага! — подхватил Ньют… и тут же похолодел, осознав, откуда к нему прилипла эта фраза. Нет, ну а что — кто угодно мог бы так сказать! — Мы все просто очень хотели выжить.  
По красивому мужественному лицу Грейвза скользнула тень.  
— Расскажите поподробнее, о чем вы и остальные разговаривали с Гриндельвальдом, — предложил он. — Все, что помните.  
Хочет сверить с доносом Абернети, решил Ньют, и добросовестно воспроизвел все, что мог, включая беседу, когда международный террорист любезно излагал им свой взгляд на Статут о секретности и место волшебников в мире. Уж это наверняка скрупулезно записано до последнего слова. Потом перешел к обскуру, его укрощению и второму побегу преступника.  
«Хорошо все-таки, что Гриндельвальд — легилимент и самые компрометирующие моменты никто не слышал… То есть как — хорошо?! Докатился, Ньют Скамандер… только бы не покраснеть, никак нельзя покраснеть. Проклятие!»  
Грейвз слушал очень внимательно, не перебивая, и Ньют, не делая пауз, решил перейти к исчезновению обскура посреди океана — логично же! Это он постарался изложить как можно более уверенным тоном, стараясь глядеть собеседнику в глаза — не самая привычная для него манера.  
— Значит, он улетел, — медленно произнес Грейвз.  
— Улетел, — повторил Ньют, всем видом изображая сожаление. — Я очень надеюсь, что он не станет ничего разрушать. Вроде же не было ничего такого нигде…  
— Или утонул. Мало ли, просто не дотянул до берега, — предположил гуманный Тесей.  
— Не исключаю и такого, — помолчав, сказал Грейвз, не отводя взгляда от Ньюта, изо всех сил пытавшегося не ерзать. — Тогда, видимо, нам не остается ничего, кроме как подождать, не появятся ли сообщения о странных происшествиях. А если нет… тем лучше для всех нас.  
— Ты удовлетворен, надеюсь? — снова подал голос Тесей. — А то я уж думаю, не начинать ли беспокоиться по поводу того, что под одной крышей со мной живет террорист. Ну надо же чего выдумать! Ньют же из Хаффлпаффа! Когда это «барсуки» подавались в экстремисты? Бред какой-то!  
— Я-то? Вполне, — отозвался Грейвз, — теперь с чистой совестью могу заверить мадам Президент, что она совершенно правильно поступила, удовлетворившись в отношении вас, Ньютон, лишь запретом на въезд в США. Вы изрядно поставили Нью-Йорк на уши — из самых добрых побуждений, конечно. Возможно, не скоро, но вам вернут право на въезд… только, скорее всего, без вашего чемодана, — просиял лучезарной улыбкой Грейвз  
— Да, я с удовольствием вернулся бы в США, — подхватил Ньют, стараясь не выказывать слишком явное облегчение, что допрос вроде бы закончен. Разумеется, он и мысли не допускал куда-то ехать без чемодана, но зачем же спорить, да еще лишний раз акцентировать внимание на убежище Криденса. — Мне так и не удалось спокойно погулять по Нью-Йорку из-за всех этих… обстоятельств. Может, хоть в третий раз повезет.  
— Безусловно. Тем более что в Нью-Йорке вас будут рады видеть, — снова улыбнулся Грейвз.  
Ньют кивнул. Он уже успел получить чрезвычайно милое письмо от Тины — та сообщала, что с побега Гриндельвальда носится сломя голову, как все авроры, выражала сожаление, что Ньюту запретили въезд, и надежду, что рано или поздно ситуация изменится — но, в любом случае, книгу-то он обязательно пришлет? Еще писала, что Якоб открыл свою булочную, на днях туда заходила Куини, и, по ее словам, дела у него идут прекрасно… Оставалось лишь надеяться, что у этих двоих все сложится, несмотря на закон Раппапорт — Ньюту показалось, что они очень подходят друг другу. Что же касается его самого и Тины… то, наверное, и к лучшему, что он пока не может с ней увидеться. Куда Ньюту сейчас девушек обнадеживать, себя бы привести в порядок.  
— Давайте наконец выпьем! — решительно заявил Тесей. — Персиваль, уж тебе это просто необходимо, по роже вижу.  
— Да я и не спорю, — вскинул руки Грейвз.  
Ньют обреченно вздохнул. Может, если сейчас вежливо попрощаться, предположить, что двум фронтовым товарищам есть о чем поговорить наедине…  
— …и три стакана, Бинди! — безапелляционно потребовал его брат у домового эльфа. — Так, ты даже не думай. Все тут прошли суровые испытания. Всем надо расслабиться.  
Ньют снова вздохнул.

***

— Древний индейский артефакт для ритуального секса… Ну почему такое счастье всегда приваливает тем, кто не способен его оценить, а, Перси?  
— Ты бы наверняка не потерялся.  
— Да! Я бы — не потерялся. Сразу бы заявил себя добровольцем для попытки снятия барьера!  
— Только учти, что артефакт мог сломаться. И людей понабрать вампус знает как — судя по всему, просто произвольно повыхватывал, кто оказался рядом. Возможно, ничего бы не сработало.  
— Так не беда! Можно же попробовать в разных, гм, комбинациях…  
— Тесей, тебе еще рано жениться. Вот честное слово, рано.  
— А я разве сказал, что скоро женюсь? Я помолвлен! А помолвка, знаешь ли, может долго тянуться… не спеша…  
Ньют пригубил огневиски и вжался в большое кресло, чтобы поменьше привлекать к себе внимание. Хорошо, что Агнес этого не слышит. Девушка она решительная, за такое может прыщи на языке Тесею наколдовать, а то и что похуже. Ну никак его братец не уймется с этим артефактом. Вот действительно, сам бы и посидел там, если очень хочется! В компании Гриндельвальда. Хотя нет, с Тесеем ничего бы такого не случилось, ему всегда нравились исключительно девушки. Везунчик.  
— Впрочем, — уточнил Грейвз, — скорее всего, артефакт еще на что-то способен. Мисс Дженкинс объявила о своей помолвке, а Фонтейн на следующий же день подал заявление о переводе в любой другой отдел. Сказал, что не собирается ухаживать за своей начальницей, поэтому готов работать где угодно, хоть у Абернети, или даже совсем уволиться из МАКУСА, если перевод невозможен. Трогательно, правда? Да кого я спрашиваю, Тесей? Тебе бы все ржать…  
— Это я… — Тесей на секунду задумался, мотнул головой и выдал: — растроган, а смех — просто защитная реакция.  
— Так бы и сказал, что уже набрался!  
— Я — и набрался?! Да мы еще и бутылки не прикончили!  
Ньют перевел взгляд с одного аврора на другого. Пожалуй, они правы. То есть не то чтобы Тесей и Грейвз совершенно трезвы, но и пьяными их еще не назовешь, во всяком случае, по меркам брата.  
— Но вот на Ньюта, видимо, артефакт не подействовал, — никак не унимался Тесей. — Или он упорно отмалчивается.  
— У меня был билет на пароход, так что меня все время ужасно тянуло в порт. Но это не считается, полагаю, ведь нужен кто-то живой. — Ньют широко улыбался, глядя то на брата, то на Грейвза. — Наверное, действительно не подействовало. И так две пары получились, на меня просто не хватило, скорее всего.  
Он пристально посмотрел на Тесея, мысленно заклиная его держать язык за зубами. К счастью, брат решил не шутить о его предпочтениях при Грейвзе. И на том спасибо.  
— Но состав отобранных для ритуала и вправду странный, — заметил Тесей. — Там еще и гоблин. Эти индейцы были настолько за равенство всех рас?  
— И еще Гриндельвальд, — произнес Грейвз, глядя на пламя в камине. — Ну прямо вишенка на торте.  
Ньюту показалось, что температура в комнате вдруг разом резко понизилась.  
— Что, совсем паршиво, да? — тихо спросил Тесей почти трезвым голосом.  
Перед тем как ответить, глава нью-йоркского аврората долго созерцал свой бокал, будто ответ находился на его дне, а Ньют в который раз рассматривал его. У Грейвза серебрились виски… может, он начал седеть еще до плена, неизвестно... Никаких следов травм или еще чего-то ужасного — понятно, колдомедики постарались, даже если и было…  
— Ну… Сам виноват, — отозвался Грейвз, — слишком расслабился, вообразил, что все могу… Вот и огреб по полной программе.  
— Кто угодно может проиграть поединок, — буркнул Тесей.  
— Да его и не было! — Грейвз дернулся, чуть не расплескав бокал. — А как эта тварь в спину мне зашла — даже не спрашивай! Я сам себе этот вопрос задавал все три месяца, и после, и до сих пор. Как щенка сделали…  
— Он действительно настолько сильный маг…  
— Я тоже, знаешь ли, не из слабых. Ну… и пришел в себя в подвале. На цепи с чарами.  
Тесей выругался сквозь зубы.  
— Этот ублюдок показал мои срезанные волосы, заявил, что собирается меня заменить на длительный срок и начал задавать вопросы.  
— И ты…  
— Через три ответа получил Круцио. Он еще и легилимент.  
— Скотина, — прорычал Тесей. — Мы с ним еще встретимся, Перси. — Он плеснул огневиски в оба стакана с таким выражением лица, будто готов был искать этой встречи прямо сейчас.  
Ньют содрогнулся. Ему не предложили, значит, забыли о его присутствии, вряд ли Грейвз стал бы так откровенничать.  
— Да уж за все ответит, — откликнулся Грейвз. — Представь, все мои щиты — всмятку, башка чуть не лопнула.  
В комнате ненадолго воцарилось молчание. Ньют думал, что он сам даже заметить не мог, как Гриндельвальд читал его мысли — но это, наверное, потому, что он не то что не закрывался, а и не знает, как это делается. А попытался бы, если б умел? Наверное, да, а толку? Вон и Грейвзу не помогло, со всей специальной подготовкой. Это же очень больно… как Грейвз целых три месяца такое мог выдержать?! И не выглядит сломленным… он бы, Ньют, наверняка сразу же… ему повезло, что он оказался не нужен Гриндельвальду. Хотя… обскур же! «Учитесь закрывать сознание. Я после покажу как — когда народу будет поменьше…» И как бы Ньют смог защитить Криденса? Все-таки Гриндельвальд чудовище, какие бы разумные слова ни говорил. А Грейвза очень жаль. Он герой просто.  
— Ну и в итоге все это время ублюдок жил в моем доме, ходил вместо меня на работу, командовал моими аврорами, и никто ни о чем не догадался. Охренеть можно, а? Нет, он крайне ответственно подходил к тому, чтобы быть мной. Каждый день являлся — уже с моей рожей! — и наблюдал. Жесты, мимику — все разучивал, до мельчайших подробностей. Предупреждал, что если его кто-то заподозрит, то составит мне компанию в подвале, и неизвестно, в каком состоянии.  
— Это не сойдет ему с рук. — Лицо Тесея исказила ненависть. — Найдем и убьем. Даже судейским незачем эту мразь передавать.  
— Здравая мысль! Раз он все время сбегает, зачем и брать его под арест? — согласился Грейвз.  
Найдут и убьют. И очень возможно, вот ранили же. У Ньюта вдруг против воли встала перед глазами картина — распростертое тело, застывший взгляд, кровь в светлых волосах… и стало невозможно тоскливо. Чудовище, да… туда и дорога… Мерлин, не убил же он Грейвза, хотя что мешало! И Ньюта… хотя Ньюта как раз чуть не убил… то есть он, по идее, должен бы радоваться при этой мысли, вместо того чтобы за «Пророк» по утрам хвататься… это все артефакт!  
_«Все будет хорошо, в Париже же получилось…»  
«Правильно, вы молодец, Скамандер…»  
Да ну, что бы там ни было, Ньют просто не хочет, чтобы кто-то погиб. Это, вообще-то, нормально. Грейвз, между прочим, жив и, на первый взгляд, уже здоров.  
«Если вам опять понадобится переложить ответственность, ни в чем себе не отказывайте, мне терять нечего…»  
«Правда, недостойное террориста поведение — еще никого здесь не проклял…»_  
— Ньютон, с вами все в порядке? — Теперь про него еще и Грейвз вспомнил, в самый подходящий момент. — Хороши мы, Тесей, сколько можно. Есть в жизни и приятные вещи. Вы пишете книгу, так ведь?  
Ньют кратко рассказал о сути своего труда, невольно воодушевляясь в процессе, и на душе стало немного легче. Затем некоторое время авроры обсуждали карьеру Тесея, недавно раскрытое его отделом дело о фальшивых галлеонах, перспективы на будущее… Ну, тем лучше. Пожалуй, можно откланяться, он и так услышал слишком личное.  
— А вдруг я вообще не на своем месте?  
Они же только что говорили о британском Министерстве магии! Он снова отвлекся и пропустил все на свете?  
— Глупостей не говори!  
— Ну, раз любой террорист может меня заменить?! Отчитываться перед Серафиной, раскрывать преступления… ты знаешь, что он двух рецидивистов поймал?  
— Да ладно? Нет, ну он же не сам, Перси. Он ведь все из тебя вытягивал.  
— Еще бы! Сам рассказывал о делах, спрашивал, что я думаю. И вытягивать не пришлось, там же мои ребята… им все равно надо было как-то работать… Только что-то меня это не утешает ни хрена.  
Ньют представил себе, как Гриндельвальд усаживается напротив и с этой своей улыбкой задает вопросы — ну да, промолчишь тут. У него самого ни разу не получилось — да и толку, если он всё читает?  
— Как-то раз, — тем временем рассказывал Грейвз, — я собрался с силами, во всех подробностях представил кабинет Серафины и попытался аппарировать.  
— А цепь как же?  
— Ну вот рискнул. Я и расщепиться в случае чего был готов, лишь бы получилось. Ну, и ударился об антиаппарационный барьер со всей дури — с чего я понадеялся, что этот забыл поставить, — да еще руку чуть не оторвал. Прихожу в себя от Энервейта, Гриндельвальд смотрит как на психа… даже без Круцио обошелся — сказал, что для ослабления самоконтроля мне уже достаточно.  
Тесей в очередной раз разлил огневиски.  
— За то, что все позади. Ты выжил, а этому недолго бегать осталось.  
— Позади, да… — кивнул Грейвз, поставив пустой стакан. — Заодно и гардероб поменял — после него носить одежду как-то… сжег все к химерам трехглавым.  
— Жаль, у тебя эльфов нету — они сразу бы опознали чужого, их не обманешь.  
— Думаешь, он не успел бы раньше? Да это ладно… Все теперь не знают, как мне в глаза смотреть — они же подчинялись ему, приказы исполняли, преступления, чтоб их, раскрывали, и правильно, кто мог подумать… Серафина ничего не заподозрила! Отпуск подписала с облегчением, как этому… страдальцу с хоботом!  
— Мы его убьем, — повторил Тесей как заклинание. — И все наладится.  
Ньюта прошиб холодный пот. В этот раз картинка была другой: брат в окровавленной мантии, неловко завалившийся на бок, и на лице — вот это выражение праведного гнева… Если они вдруг встретятся, это, честно говоря, куда вероятнее, чем гибель Гриндельвальда… Мерлин, пусть бы никогда! И зачем он только остался? Надо было сразу уходить. Нет, захотелось вот узнать, что было с Грейвзом…  
— Я пойду, пожалуй, — произнес Ньют, поднимаясь. — Поздно уже, спокойной ночи.  
Он покинул комнату, даже не дожидаясь ответа. Надо проверить, как там Криденс, да и все остальные тоже.

***

_Узники аномалии в полной растерянности смотрели куда угодно, лишь бы не друг на друга. Обе девушки залились пунцовым румянцем. Билл, кажется, придвинулся ближе к Ньюту в поисках защиты. Кажется, потому что сам Ньют не в силах был оторвать взгляд от полки шкафа в дальнем углу, разглядывая стоящие на ней папки так, будто это было самым интересным зрелищем в его жизни.  
Он не будет думать. И двигаться, и говорить. Пусть считают, что его тут вообще нет. Вдруг как-то все утрясется без его участия?  
— Гм. В сложившихся обстоятельствах, — нарушил молчание Абернети, аккуратно укладывая хобот на стол перед собой, — в этой безвыходной ситуации кому-то из нас необходимо пожертвовать собой ради спасения остальных. Я, наверное, мог бы…  
— Мы ничего не имеем против этой аномалии! — почти выкрикнула Элисон.  
— Нам тут очень даже нравится! — подхватила Полли. — Тепло, сухо, а еда…  
— Мы давно хотели похудеть, между прочим! И тут такой случай!  
— Полагаю, что все-таки никто не планирует остаться здесь навсегда, — как внезапный удар грома, раздался спокойный голос Гриндельвальда. — Насколько я понимаю, артефакт не требует обязательного присутствия зрителей, — международный террорист взмахнул рукой, и в дальнем конце архива появилась большая палатка, — и нам не уточнили число участников ритуала. И зачем беспокоить девушек?  
У Ньюта сердце рухнуло куда-то вниз, снова подскочило вверх, заколотилось рывками… Его здесь нет! Да откуда Ньют взял, что он даже посмотрит в его сторону?  
— Я достаточно виноват перед местными органами правопорядка, — с улыбкой продолжил Гриндельвальд, — чтобы позволить себе одно доброе дело. Так что собой пожертвуем я и… ну вот мистер Скамандер?  
Удар грома прогремел снова, причем непосредственно над головой: Ньюта словно оглушили, даже в ушах зазвенело. Открыл рот — из него вырвался какой-то невнятный лепет.  
— Скамандер, возьмите себя в руки. — Гриндельвальд как-то внезапно оказался рядом. — Здесь люди и полный чемодан ваших драгоценных животных. Если не снять барьер, скоро кончатся запасы еды, имейте совесть, — рука Гриндельвальда легла на плечо Ньюта, и кожу под мантией словно обожгло, — от вас зависит спасение многих жизней, — трагически понизил голос международный преступник, взглянув на Ньюта с абсолютно несерьезным выражением лица.  
Ньют не сдвинулся с места. Да это же невозможно… но в таких обстоятельствах… это же уважительная причина… ну как это, все же смотрят!  
— Не вздумайте! Оставьте мистера Скамандера в покое! — срывающимся голосом выкрикнул Билл, выскочив вперед. Мерлин, куда?! Ньют дернулся было утащить его, но Гриндельвальд небрежно щелкнул пальцами, и палочка Билла улетела куда-то в сторону, а сам парень дрогнул, пошатнулся, начал съеживаться… Полли пронзительно взвизгнула: на его месте сидел, ошарашенно озираясь, небольшой нюхлер.  
— Хватит, Скамандер. — Международный преступник слегка подтолкнул Ньюта в сторону наколдованной палатки. — Уберите своего ассистента в чемодан и идем, ради общего блага. Будете хорошо вести себя — так и быть, расколдую.  
Ньют вздохнул, в ужасе и смущении сделал шаг, другой… Проклятие, все ведь это видят! Но… его же заставили! Билла надо спасать, а все остальные могут умереть с голоду…  
— Сделайте несчастное лицо, — шепнул Гриндельвальд ему на ухо, и Ньют залился густой багровой краской. — Вы приносите себя в жертву, а у вас глаза горят.  
Международный террорист отдернул плотную ткань, и Ньюту показалось, что он проваливается и стремительно падает куда-то, где нет дна…_

***

Часы показывали девять утра. Ньют почти с ненавистью смотрел в чашку с кофе — уже которую по счету. Кроме него, в столовой никого не было: еще бы, наверняка Тесею и Грейвзу надо отоспаться после вчерашнего, так что встанут они еще не скоро. Ну и тем лучше, он не готов сейчас никого видеть. Успокоиться бы сначала, собраться с мыслями.  
Ничего не проходит. Нисколько. Уже два месяца прошло, даже новенький, с иголочки, артефакт перестал бы действовать, что уж говорить о сломанном индейском булыжнике. И все равно по ночам снится такое, что просыпаешься от нестерпимого, почти болезненного возбуждения, а потом снова ищешь в «Пророке» хоть слово, и сердце замирает от страха. Может, хватит уже валить все на артефакт? Даже Гриндельвальд говорил, что он перекладывает ответственность на других… это когда еще про самку взрывопотама, в тяжелом эструсе. Придумал же… Ньют поймал свое отражение в зеркале на стене. Чудесное зрелище: невыспавшийся, взъерошенный и по-идиотски улыбается в пустоту. А что, Тесей именно так бы и подумал: что его непутевый братец совсем рехнулся. Запер бы, пока не пройдет дурь, с него бы сталось.  
Все-таки жаль, что аврор Робинсон промолчал о способе снять барьер, подумал Ньют. Возможно, тогда этот сон воплотился бы в реальность, и, если бы только он узнал, как на самом деле может быть с Гриндельвальдом в постели, все бы, конечно, прошло, и больше не мучился бы…  
Да что за глупости приходят в голову! Откуда он взял, что Гриндельвальда вообще привлекают мужчины, а если вдруг так, с чего бы он выбрал именно Ньюта?! Надо объективно оценивать себя! Уж сколько раз себе это повторил, а толку — ноль.  
Оттуда, что Гриндельвальд, судя по всему, просто не мог не прочесть в его мыслях… хоть что-то, ответил Ньют сам себе, направляясь обратно в спальню. Вот про Париж вообще сказал, что знает, и ничего! И потом вообще чуть не предложил вместе бежать, когда барьер снимут… «Из-за обскура!» — опять перебил Ньют себя же. С этим спорить было уже невозможно, поэтому он просто откинул крышку чемодана и полез внутрь.  
В чемодане все шло своим чередом: плавающие медузы приносили потомство, угробы учили детеныша охотиться, Криденс пропалывал сорняки, наполнял кормушки лунтелят и даже подметал дорожки, хотя его об этом и не просили. Разумеется, и Ньюту хватило дел, поэтому он с облегчением временно выкинул из головы и Гриндельвальда, и Грейвза, и собственные мечты. С ума сойти, уже почти три — он даже вздрогнул, когда его взгляд упал на часы. Грейвз, кажется, приехал на неделю? Ну что же, если днем работать в чемодане, то на общение останется не слишком много времени. Да и он вроде бы узнал все, что хотел, сам же так сказал? А сейчас можно попить чаю, как раз время подходящее.  
— О, простите! — растерянно воскликнул Ньют, распахнув дверь из комнаты и едва не ударив ею Грейвза, который как раз поднял руку, чтобы постучать. — Надеюсь, вы хорошо отдохнули?  
Грейвз был чисто выбрит и выглядел вполне свежим и отдохнувшим, будто похмелье обошло его стороной. Замечательно, конечно, но что он здесь делает? Комната Ньюта специально находилась в самом конце длинного коридора и за углом, чтобы в случае побега из чемодана какая-нибудь опасная тварь оказалась как можно дальше от остальных спален. Грейвз заблудился и забрел сюда случайно? Что-то не верится.  
— Благодарю, я прекрасно выспался, — кивнул тот, улыбаясь. — Успел прогуляться по вашему саду, такое забытое удовольствие — поздно вставать… В отпуске есть своя прелесть, что ни говори. Знаете, Ньютон, я шел к вам в надежде, что вы не откажете мне в экскурсии по вашему замечательному чемодану.  
Сначала Ньют не мог выговорить ни слова. Он лишь стоял столбом, хлопая глазами и глупо таращась на Грейвза с отчаянной надеждой, что ему послышалось. Нет, тот в самом деле это произнес.  
— Знаете… — Голос прервался. Ньют судорожно сглотнул и попытался еще: — Давайте чуть позже, хорошо? Я только что оттуда вылез и очень хотел бы выпить чашку чая и съесть пару сэндвичей.  
Ну вполне ведь убедительно! И, между прочим, ни слова лжи.  
— И еще там сейчас джарви размножаются, — добавил он снова сущую правду. — Они ужасно разнервничаются, если их побеспокоить.  
— Разумеется, — понимающе кивнул Грейвз. — Это ваш чемодан. После чая — так после чая, жду с нетерпением. Я столько слышал о зоопарке в чемодане от Серафины, Тины, Тесея, что давно хочу все это увидеть своими глазами.  
Куда же деть Криденса… вытащить из чемодана и засунуть под кровать, приказав сидеть тихо, как мышь? И при этом еще ни в коем случае не напугать, Ньюту дорог отчий дом. А если Криденс случайно увидит Грейвза и вспомнит, что тот его как-то обидел? Нет, Обливиэйт нельзя, а жаль. Грейвз все-таки гость и друг Тесея, к тому же аврор все-таки, даже если сейчас и не в лучшей форме — и не успеешь…  
— У меня нет намерений беспокоить ваших подопечных, — продолжал Грейвз, — я просто хочу посмотреть на них, ведь в Нью-Йорке мало шансов на такое наткнуться. Ну, и встретиться с Криденсом. Он ведь внутри, так? Мне очень нужно видеть его, Ньютон. Пожалуйста.

***

С момента, когда Грейвз своей просьбой будто обрушил потолок на голову Ньюта, прошло уже больше часа. Улизнуть, сославшись на голод, не удалось, и эльф в конце концов принес чай прямо в комнату, хотя никто к нему так и не притронулся.  
Все это время Грейвз заверял Ньюта, что не собирается ни сам убивать Криденса, ни тащить его в Америку в подарок Серафине Пиквери. Ньют смотрел мрачно, все еще жалея, что никак нельзя стереть Грейвзу память, и зачем-то заслонял собой чемодан, как бы нелепо это ни выглядело.  
Грейвз рассказал, как после отстранения Тины отправился сам выяснять ситуацию с «Новым Салемом» и познакомился с приемным сыном основательницы этого общества — юным и совершенно несчастным, как он тогда решил, не-магом. Сначала ухватился за возможность узнать побольше о салемцах, потом пожалел Криденса и решил в нарушение закона Раппапорт принять участие в его судьбе — к примеру, помочь найти работу, покинуть безумную мать, со временем получить образование…  
— Незадолго до плена я заподозрил, что таинственная сила, которая буянит по ночам — обскур, но что этим обскуром был Криденс, я понятия не имел, да и откуда? Он ведь уже не ребенок, да и, как я сказал, в нем не было заметно ни капли магии… Потом я оказался в подвале, и эта тварь читала у меня в голове, как в открытой книге, в том числе, уверен, и про Криденса. Гриндельвальд словом не обмолвился ни о нем, ни об обскуре, так что я, увы, мог лишь гадать о том, для чего он все это затеял. А потом меня находят и — как Ступефаем в лоб. Оказывается, Криденс вовсе не не-маг, более того — он едва не стер Нью-Йорк с лица земли, и его убили. Я… мне было тяжело, Ньютон. Паршиво сознавать, что пообещал помочь несчастному мальчишке, а вместо этого мало того что не смог — даже не успел понять, как это надо было делать. Потом выяснилось, что Криденс выжил и отправился к вам в чемодан…  
— Чем вам не нравится версия, что он улетел? — вздохнул Ньют.  
— Вполне нравится, так я и написал мадам Президент сегодня утром. Ее вполне устроит, если обскур будет буйствовать где-то вдали от Америки, а все остальное ей знать не обязательно. А обмануть меня… все-таки я аврор, хоть сейчас мои акции, бесспорно, сильно упали, — усмехнулся Грейвз. — Я не сделаю ему ничего плохого.  
— Вы можете только все испортить, — упрямо повторил Ньют, исподлобья глядя на Грейвза. — Мягко говоря. Нельзя предугадать, как он на вас отреагирует. А если вспомнит Гриндельвальда и превратится в обскура? Вам, наверное, рассказали о том, что тогда творилось в Нью-Йорке. Мне совсем не улыбается снова уговаривать его стать безобидной бабочкой.  
— Прекрасно вас понимаю, но делать что-то надо, — спокойно ответил Грейвз. — Как я понимаю, решения у вас нет.  
— Оно есть, только плохое, увы. Я смог отделить обскура от его носительницы тогда, в Судане, но она не пережила этого.  
— Но вы тогда были один, Ньютон. Сейчас здесь я и готов оказать любую помощь во время ритуала. Вы сумели вытащить из носителя эту дрянь? Вот и замечательно! Повторите процедуру, а я подстрахую — хотя бы в том, что касается состояния Криденса. Оказывать помощь в чрезвычайных ситуациях нас все-таки учат.  
— Это очень опасно. — Ньют мотнул головой, пытаясь выкинуть из нее воспоминание о последних мгновениях восьмилетней девочки.  
— Но Криденс и так уже давно, строго говоря, живет взаймы. Ему девятнадцать, надолго еще его хватит?  
Ньют беспомощно скрипнул зубами.  
— Да что вам до Криденса? Вы в самом деле так за него беспокоитесь?  
— Разве я не говорил — я обещал помочь ему, — повторил Грейвз. Завидное самообладание, Ньюту бы такое. — Но сначала не смог понять, что он маг, а потом… — голос его дрогнул, — Гриндельвальд в моем облике довел его почти до гибели, и это… в чем-то моя вина, — с усилием выговорил главный аврор, и Ньюту стало неловко.  
— Вы-то тут при чем, — буркнул он.  
— Ну, дал же застать себя врасплох.  
Ньют хотел ответить, что одно совершенно не следует из другого, и вдруг в голове мелькнуло: а если бы к его животным зашел кто-то, как две капли воды похожий на него… нет, даже подумать невозможно, Гриндельвальд все-таки… «Вот тварью меня еще никто не называл», — неожиданно всплыло в голове. Ньют подавил категорически неуместную улыбку и неизвестно зачем произнес:  
— Мне очень жаль.  
Грейвз вздохнул и продолжил:  
— И еще. Закон Раппапорт, конечно, эффективно защищает нас от не-магов, но в результате почти никто не отслеживает появление у них детей с волшебными способностями. Ребенок вынужден с самого начала скрывать то, чего он даже себе объяснить не может, вот и получаются обскури… И да, — он повысил голос, — я должен был это сказать не здесь, а раньше и в другом месте… ладно. Ньютон, раз уж Криденс тогда доверился мне, значит, мне и вводить его в мир, который принадлежит ему по праву.  
— Да он вас почти не помнит! Так, фрагменты какие-то…  
— Очень хорошо — значит, есть шанс, что он не вспомнит… Гриндельвальда. — У Грейвза дернулось лицо. Он сделал вдох и сказал обычным, спокойным тоном: — Я не боюсь начинать с чистого листа, поверьте.

***

— Ну как тебе здесь? — поинтересовался Ньют, искоса поглядывая на Криденса и пытаясь угадать, что тот чувствует. Добавить банальность о погоде язык не поворачивался: стоял промозглый ветреный день, обычный для начала марта, и пришлось даже применять согревающие чары.  
— Мне нравится, мистер Скамандер, — отозвался Криденс, оглядываясь по сторонам, как будто холмы Йоркшира с островками снега на пробивающейся траве были самым интересным зрелищем на свете. — Тут так просторно, и воздух… То есть в чемодане тоже хорошо.  
— Я подумал, что тебе неплохо бы посмотреть на что-то, кроме моих зверей, — закивал Ньют. — Для разнообразия.  
Поразмыслив, Ньют поневоле признал, что с Грейвзом у него и в самом деле появился шанс избавить своего подопечного от паразита, смертельно опасного и для него самого, и для окружающих. Эта мерзость даже колдовать нормально не дает, поэтому все и принимали Криденса за магла. А так — ну что еще сделать? Обреченно ждать неизбежного конца? У него мелькала мысль просить помощи у профессора Дамблдора, но тот, как назло, отлучился из школы и неизвестно где занимался очередными экспериментами.  
— Криденс, можно спросить у тебя кое-что? Не захочешь, не отвечай.  
— Да, мистер Скамандер?  
— Скажи… ты говорил, что иногда вспоминаешь или видишь во сне такого… мужчину в черном пальто. Так ведь? — Криденс тут же залился алым румянцем и потупился. — А ты помнишь о нем хоть что-нибудь? Как его зовут, может, или что он делал и говорил?  
— Мистер Грейвз, — чуть слышно выдохнул Криденс и покраснел еще больше, хоть это и казалось невозможным. — Он был добрый… Мне просто не верилось, что такой человек заговорит со мной хотя бы раз, а он несколько раз приходил, не помню точно сколько.  
— Значит, он хорошо с тобой обращался? — Ньют затаил дыхание.  
Криденс часто закивал.  
— Он специально забрал у меня сразу много листовок, чтобы я не так долго стоял на улице и раздавал их. Только о чем листовки, никак не могу вспомнить…  
— Это неважно, — быстро сказал Ньют.  
— И подарил мне теплые перчатки. И улыбался… да, я помню, как он на меня смотрит и улыбается, и от этого сразу так легко становится… и… И все. Простите, мистер Скамандер. У меня голова как решето. Пытаюсь вспомнить больше, а все вокруг начинает вертеться…  
— И не надо. Если не возражаешь, завтра опять погуляем.

***

_Билл,  
Подожди возвращаться, я напишу, когда будет можно. Пока время есть, сходи в Министерство, зарегистрируй анимагическую форму, давно пора.  
Попросят указать место работы — можешь написать, что у меня.  
До встречи,  
Н. С._

## Глава 5

— Что вы думаете о целесообразности создания Реестра оборотней, мистер Скамандер? — Рослый бородатый мужчина, имени которого Ньют не запомнил, явно не собирался завершать разговор.  
— Это интересная идея, полагаю, она заслуживает обсуждения… Чтобы оказывать им помощь?  
Судя по реакции собеседника, тот совсем не это имел в виду. Очевидно, во Франции отношение к оборотням не отличалось терпимостью, как и в Англии, и обсуждаемый Реестр должен был выявить заразившихся ликантропией людей, чтобы изолировать их от общества. Ну и кто в таких условиях обратится за помощью в Министерство магии, интересно? Удивляться нечему, Ньют прекрасно знал, что научные сообщества в любых странах весьма консервативны. Помимо оборотней, сегодня его уже спрашивали о целесообразности истребления смеркутов и ограничении популяции акромантулов. Ладно, главное — терпеливо и убедительно доносить до публики и коллег свое мнение, и когда-нибудь, рано или поздно…  
Он отпил из бокала с шампанским. Все очень даже неплохо. И вполне благожелательные отзывы критиков, и споры с коллегами, и прием в изящном особняке на Французской Ривьере. Он просто уже слегка устал. Вспышки колдокамер, толпа знакомых и незнакомых лиц, тяжелая дорогая мантия с галстуком-бабочкой — к такому Ньют не привык. И надо еще спасибо сказать, что этот вечер не посвящен исключительно ему: помимо французского издания «Фантастических тварей» здешней публике было представлено еще несколько новых книг. Вполне хватило презентации в Лондоне двухнедельной давности, где все внимание прессы и посетителей было сконцентрировано на Ньюте. Он бы не выдержал столько на людях, если бы не матушка. Она, конечно, не могла не прийти, так что Ньют все стоически вынес — и подписал книгу всем родственникам знакомых и знакомым родственников, и сколько надо раз рассказал, о чем она, тем, кто читать никогда не будет, но книгу купил, потому что знаком с миссис Скамандер… и колдографии для газеты. Это оказалось самым нелегким, потому что их делали до тех пор, пока матушке не понравилось его выражение лица, то есть довольно долго — а потом на одобренном варианте изображение, постояв несколько мгновений, все равно пыталось уйти из кадра, и миссис Скамандер сказала, чтобы сын не валял дурака и соизволил обеспечить еще и правильное настроение… в общем, хотя Ньюту и было приятно, что матушка им гордится, но… нехорошо так думать, но, может и к лучшему, что во Францию она не собралась.  
Здесь хотя бы не надо думать, как он получится на снимках: дома Тесей и так смеялся, что братец попал в газеты, как звезда какая-нибудь или преступник в розыске. Про преступника Ньют смутился, а зря — уже даже Тесей привык, что брат начинает утро с газеты, и внимания не обращал. А там как-то в последнее время о Гриндельвальде и писать почти перестали, странно — ловить передумали? Пропал без вести, так, что и след потеряли? Не спросишь же Тесея: что там делает ваша международная группа? По крайней мере, не арестован и не убит, об этом точно было бы на первой полосе, говорил себе Ньют. А что не пишут… так, может, действительно, скрывается.  
Ньют поговорил немного с преподавателем Ухода за магическими существами из Бобатона — тот непременно хотел включить его книгу в свой курс, они обменялись адресами — и решил слегка передохнуть. Все-таки слишком много народу, а уйти прямо сейчас неловко, слишком заметно. Но если, например, выйти ненадолго на балкон, подышать свежим воздухом в тишине, ничего же не будет страшного; а потом снова подписывать книги и отвечать на вопросы. Воспользовавшись тем, что прямо сейчас на его внимание никто не претендовал, Ньют распахнул балконную дверь, вдохнул ветер с моря и… увидел невозмутимо сидящего рядом на ажурной решетке огромного, как ему показалось, оранжево-золотого феникса. Не то чтобы Ньют наблюдал в своей жизни много фениксов, чтобы не вспомнить, где и когда он мог видеть эту птицу.  
Это же тот самый феникс, который унес Гриндельвальда из-под носа авроров, когда пал барьер аномалии! Нет никаких сомнений! Что он тут делает? А его хозяин… неужели он тоже где-то рядом? Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди и забилось часто-часто.  
— Здравствуй, — произнес Ньют, стараясь говорить как можно спокойнее и не смотреть прямо в глаза — такого не любит ни одно животное. — Ты меня вряд ли помнишь, но я очень рад снова видеть тебя. Ты очень красивый.  
Феникс переступил с ноги на ногу, наклонил голову и скосил на Ньюта внимательный глаз. Нет, какой чудесный экземпляр! Мощные крылья, перья переливаются золотым пламенем, клюв… Ньют вспомнил, как зимой читал в «Пророке» об авроре, пострадавшем при попытке задержать международного террориста: писали, что ему чуть ли не выклевала глаза огромная птица, и вот сейчас как-то верилось. И ни малейшей боязни, такой спокойный — явно не воспринимает Ньюта как угрозу. Феникс чуть слышно курлыкнул, неторопливо расправил крылья, как бы приглашая еще собой полюбоваться, взмахнул ими, взлетел и тут же приземлился возле куста душистого жасмина в саду под балконом. Ньют аппарировал вниз, даже не успев задуматься, зачем он это делает, остановился в паре футов от птицы и замер. Он сейчас чего хочет? Не собирается же он всерьез ловить феникса Гриндельвальда? У него и чемодана-то с собой нет, оставил в Англии на попечение Билла. Да и вообще… Ньют осторожно шагнул к фениксу, тот неторопливо, будто в задумчивости, перепорхнул еще на несколько деревьев подальше.  
Он куда-то меня ведет, пришло в голову Ньюта спустя пять минут. Иначе объяснить поведение птицы, которая снова и снова подпускала его почти вплотную, демонстрировала великолепное оперение и перелетала дальше вглубь сада, было невозможно. Ну да, он ведет, а Ньют идет, но вот куда и зачем? Может, лучше вернуться на презентацию, его хватятся… или нет, там еще много авторов… А если феникс попал в беду и ему нужна помощь… самому-то не смешно? Судя по сияющему виду, он окружен заботой и совершенно ни в чем не нуждается. Тогда зачем Ньют идет за ним? Полный идиот. Он же не надеется всерьез встретить?.. Ему глупо и опасно являться сюда, тут полно народу… и его вроде недавно видели в Индии, и надо быть реалистом… Ньют решительно отвел от лица ветку, огибая очередной куст. Фениксы — на редкость умные птицы, они, как известно, понимают человеческую речь. Может, если спросить, чего он хочет…  
Напротив него, прислонившись к дереву и ничуть не скрываясь, стоял международный террорист Гриндельвальд и гладил феникса по голове.  
Сердце, кажется, оторвалось и куда-то ухнуло. К лицу стремительно бросилась кровь. Ньют поморгал. Гриндельвальд, собственной персоной. Светлые волосы, высокие скулы, четкий, как на медали, профиль… никак не изменился с Нью-Йорка… а должен был? Всего-то прошло четыре месяца. Ньют, не раздумывая, шагнул вперед.  
— Мерлин, вы? — Он с трудом узнал собственный голос, с усилием сглотнул, попытался еще раз: — В самом деле, вы! Я так… — тут Ньют резко захлопнул рот, сообразив, что чуть не ляпнул, что рад видеть преступника, и продолжил: — …удивлен. Никак не ожидал.  
Врешь, немедленно перебил безжалостный внутренний голос. И надеялся, и в то же время боялся… Только чего? Возможно, это было верхом глупости и наивности, но Ньют ни на секунду не испугался, что в него может полететь смертельное заклятие или что сейчас особняк Литературного общества магической Франции взлетит на воздух. А ведь теоретически такое возможно, перед ним же террорист.  
Гриндельвальд отвлекся от птицы и поднял глаза на Ньюта — без всякого удивления, как будто ожидал его здесь встретить.  
— Да, я тоже рад, — с улыбкой произнес он.  
«Тоже?» — ну да, мысли читает же… Ньют прямо почувствовал, как щеки его вспыхнули, а на шее загорелись красные пятна. Это он контролировать никак не мог, слова да, а это… Ну и ладно, и пусть! Что плохого, что кто-то жив и здоров? В газетах такое писали!.. Чего теперь терять-то — Ньют разглядывал Гриндельвальда, как будто собирался сшить ему мантию и готовился снимать мерку.  
— Не буду спрашивать, что вы здесь делаете, — продолжил тот — да уж не надо, ответ «пошел за фениксом, чтобы наткнуться на вас» застрял бы у Ньюта в горле, да Мерлин же, зачем он это подумал! — Я помню, у вас вроде бы недавно книга должна была выйти.  
Феникс обиделся на невнимание и с клекотом хлопнул крылом, но был снова немедленно поглажен и успокоен.  
— Про магических животных, вы говорили, — повторил Гриндельвальд. — Наверняка у вас с собой. У вас всегда с собой столько интересного, — усмехнулся он. — Покажете?  
Книга. Да, у него только что вышла книга. И конечно, в карманах мантии есть несколько уменьшенных экземпляров: и в оригинале, и в переводе на французский и немецкий языки. Ньют вытащил последний вариант, вернул настоящий размер и протянул Гриндельвальду.  
— Вот, пожалуйста. Хотите, возьмите себе. Я буду рад.  
Отлично. Он все-таки произнес вслух слово «рад» применительно к ужасному темному магу.  
Гриндельвальд посмотрел оглавление, хмыкнул одобрительно.  
— Интересно. Я бы даже почитал, — и подал Ньюту обратно. — Подпишете?  
— Разумеется, если хотите, — кивнул Ньют. Идиотский какой-то получался разговор — будто Гриндельвальд пришел к нему на презентацию… сейчас еще спросит, каковы его творческие планы! С другой стороны, а о чем они вообще могут разговаривать? Ньют выудил подаренное матушкой перо, которое уже содержало в себе чернила, раскрыл книгу на первой странице и задумался. Обычно он всем писал: «С наилучшими пожеланиями», но тут как-то странно: кому желать всего хорошего и, главное, в чем? Может, еще что-нибудь про успех нацарапать? В деле нападений, убийств и запугиваний?  
«Геллерту Гриндельвальду», — наконец аккуратно вывел он, поставил дату и расписался. Рука, как ни странно, не тряслась, а вот внутри неудержимо нарастала мелкая лихорадочная дрожь. Возвращая книгу, он не смотрел Гриндельвальду в глаза.  
— Благодарю. — Террорист внимательно изучил написанное и убрал «Фантастических тварей» в карман мантии. — Вы, насколько я помню, и вправду разбираетесь в магических животных, а у меня есть несколько.  
«Он сейчас уйдет, а я этого не хочу. — Осознание этой простой истины ударило наотмашь. — Не могу так просто… не попытавшись… Даже если умру на месте от стыда — тоже вариант! Хоть все закончится!»  
— Подождите, — воскликнул Ньют, хотя Гриндельвальд пока никуда не собирался. — Я хотел сказать… У вас великолепный феникс. Невероятно красивый. Давно такого не видел. — Нет, про Фоукса думать не надо… лже-Грейвз в Нью-Йорке как-то очень странно упоминал Дамблдора…  
Феникс, несомненно, понимал каждое слово — он приосанился, горделиво поднял голову и благожелательно взглянул на Ньюта.  
— Ну, мне кажется, Сигурд в хорошей форме, — согласился Гриндельвальд, — хотя я не специалист, конечно. Растет как трава… — он вздохнул, — питается кем попало.  
— Я специалист, — вырвалось у Ньюта. — Уже имел дело с фениксами. Так что, если хотите… могу взглянуть, в каких условиях он живет, и дать рекомендации при необходимости…  
Произнеся это, Ньют тут же похолодел. Что он творит?! Напрашивается в гости к Гриндельвальду?! Кто его туда пустит?.. Оттуда можно не выйти!..  
А, ладно — Рубикон пересечен, теперь только вперед.  
— Я не стану доносить в Министерство магии, — заранее защищаясь, добавил он. — Мне это совсем не нужно, уверяю вас. Я исключительно в интересах Сигурда.  
Феникс всмотрелся в лицо Ньюта, перевел взгляд на хозяина и издал тихую мелодичную трель. Показалось, или в ней действительно звучало удивление? Гриндельвальд, похоже, прекрасно все понял — его губы на мгновение растянулись в легкой улыбке.  
— Взглянуть, где он живет? Почему бы нет, мало ли, вдруг я что-то упускаю… — Он сделал шаг вперед, крепко взял Ньюта за руку и произнес заклинание аппарации.

***

«А ведь это все, — пронеслось в голове у Ньюта. — Ничего нельзя больше придумать, сейчас он меня выставит. Размечтался, не выйти отсюда…»  
Такое возможно вообще? Страшный черный маг, международный террорист впустил его в свое логово… чтобы поговорить о правильном содержании феникса!  
Ньют глазом не успел моргнуть, как Гриндельвальд с ним аппарировал, и потом со страхом ждал чего угодно, вот совсем чего угодно, потому что по любой логике не следовало пускать непонятно кого в тайное убежище, значит… ну… наверное, от него что-то нужно… Кто бы мог подумать — и вправду рецепт тонизирующего зелья для птицы!  
Он очень старался не разглядывать обстановку, чтобы не выглядеть то ли любопытным, то ли шпионом, хотя очень было интересно, как живет самый разыскиваемый преступник… Старинная, но удобная мебель, куча книг, рисунков и свитков, много света, рядом со столом растущее прямо из пола вечнозеленое дерево, на ветке которого устроился Сигурд… ты же ради него пришёл, вот на него и смотри! А не вокруг и не на международного террориста.  
Ньют наложил на феникса несколько диагностических заклинаний (предварительно объяснив ему, что и зачем он делает), убедился (кто бы сомневался!), что перед ним совершенно здоровая и довольная жизнью птица, о чем и сообщил хозяину, который вел себя так, как будто давно договорился с Ньютом о профессиональной консультации: кивал и задавал уточняющие вопросы.  
А у Ньюта до сих пор жгло руку в том месте, где Гриндельвальд прикоснулся к нему при аппарации… Хотел дотронуться, да? Легче тебе стало? Он и не заметил, как взял тебя за руку, а ты… смотри на феникса!  
…Большой, крупнее Фоукса, и размах крыльев шире, хотя и тот далеко не мелкий. Окрас несколько другой: переливается всеми оттенками оранжевого, желтого и золотистого, так, что глазам едва не больно, а в оперении питомца Дамблдора больше красного… Так, не надо же о Дамблдоре!  
Гриндельвальд сел на стол, протянул фениксу руку, и тот охотно переместился к хозяину. Вот, правильно, Ньют туда и смотрит. Никаких следов ран, а писали… круги под глазами… улыбка… Да на феникса же!  
— Разумеется, мистер Скамандер, я не держу Сигурда в клетке. Вы на него посмотрите: разве бы он позволил заточить себя? Вот его обычные места, здесь на дереве и в соседней комнате. Да, я тоже думаю, неплохое гнездо. Сигурд не пленник и может проводить свободное время где хочет. Питание в основном добывает себе сам, я же говорил про кого попало… Конечно, напишите непременно.  
Ньют скрупулезно записал рецепты укрепляющих зелий для диринаров, фвуперов и фениксов с рекомендуемой частотой их применения и еще раз подтвердил Гриндельвальду, что его питомец в полном порядке и вообще представляет собой украшение своего рода. Сигурд окинул Ньюта благосклонным взглядом, склонил горделивую голову и даже чуть потерся клювом о его руку — не как животное, ищущее ласки, а как король, одаряющий милостью подданного.  
— Спасибо за помощь, — к ужасу Ньюта, произнес Гриндельвальд, — постараюсь придумать что-то с зельями, кому и доверять, как не вам.  
— Я… да. Изучал. Птиц тоже. Он у вас чудесный, я таких почти не… а я много где был…  
— У вас интересная жизнь, — Гриндельвальд смерил Ньюта взглядом, — путешествия, опасные твари…  
Совсем все. Вот тут пора идти, и задерживать не будут. Ньют поднялся. Нет, так нельзя, сил уже не осталось. Ну, убьют его, или будет точно знать, что ничего быть не может… какая разница.  
— Я не могу больше, — хрипло произнес он.  
Глаза Гриндельвальда сверкнули.  
— Не могу и не хочу: это давно уже… Вы же знаете, зачем я пришел на самом деле! Так ведь?  
Сигурд взмахнул крыльями.  
— Понимаю, — вздохнул Гриндельвальд. — Я так и полагал.  
Сердце Ньюта нырнуло куда-то в желудок. Неужели.  
— Конечно, вы, как думающий маг, не смогли смириться с тем, как несправедливо устроен мир, — в глазах Гриндельвальда зажглись веселые огоньки, — и решили вступить на путь открытой борьбы. Давно пора.  
— Я не борьбы! — в смятении воскликнул Ньют. — Не это!  
Карканье Сигурда, до странности похожее на смех, прозвучало будто где-то далеко… Внутри поднималась жаркая волна бешенства, ярости, злости — на Гриндельвальда, но в первую очередь на себя: из последних сил надеется, что его поймут без слов.  
— Что ж ты мысли не читаешь, когда надо?!  
Легкое прикосновение к волосам — это феникс задел их крылом, вылетая в открытое окно.  
— Не угадал, значит… — начал было Гриндельвальд с беззаботной улыбкой и вдруг оборвал себя, поднялся и оказался почти вплотную к Ньюту. — Читаю, конечно, — тихо сказал он. — Как тут удержаться.  
Он все еще насмешливо улыбался, но глаза смотрели тепло — или Ньют уже совсем рехнулся? Прохладная ладонь легла на его пылающую щеку, легко погладила, скользнула на шею… Ньют сам не понял, как качнулся вперед, его руки вцепились в плечи Гриндельвальда и стиснули — только не отпускать! — и тут их обоих словно швырнуло друг в друга взрывной волной…  
— Дойдем до спальни?.. — шепнул Гриндельвальд, оторвавшись от поцелуя — на мгновение, потому что Ньют почти взвыл в знак протеста, дернув его к себе. — Ясно, не дойдем.

***

«Хорошо, что феникс улетел…» — была первая мысль, которую смог внятно сформулировать про себя Ньют. Вторая была про то, что так в жизни не бывает. Только в сказке какой-то… но сказки — это то, что случается с кем-то другим, не с ним же. Может, это очередной сон?  
Ньют лежал на полу, в кабинете Гриндельвальда, перебиравшего его влажные волосы. Не хотелось ни говорить, ни двигаться, наоборот — продлить бы эти мгновения на вечность, чтобы снова и снова переживать то, на что Ньют, кажется, будет вызывать Патронуса. Сейчас он был счастлив, так сильно, что сердце вот-вот разорвется… Вдруг ему захотелось хоть как-то выразить то, о чем он думал все эти месяцы — даже, может быть, словами:  
— Я хотел спросить… Эти твои… неприятности… они закончились?  
— Неприятности? — Гриндельвальд, приподнялся, недоуменно посмотрел на Ньюта — сейчас он даже чувствовал, как тогда, в аномалии, как будто что-то почти невесомое, как упавший лист, коснулось его головы. Да, получилось так себе. Ньют попытался еще раз:  
— Ну, в газетах… Авроры… Ты был ранен… — Едва касаясь, он провел пальцем по затянувшемуся шраму под ключицей Геллерта.  
— Законопослушному магу, — усмехнулся тот, — вряд ли стоит этим интересоваться. А на путь открытой борьбы, — улыбка стала еще шире, — ты пока вступать отказываешься. Так что давай о чем-нибудь более нейтральном.  
Ньют смутился. Да, действительно, он спрашивает о том, чего никто не должен знать, и правильно над ним посмеялись. Кто виноват, что он весь извелся от волнения? И о чем нейтральном говорить…  
— Моего феникса более чем обсудили, — хмыкнул Геллерт. — Можем про твой чемодан — не появилось никого нового? И как там этот, с обскуром?  
— Нет в нем больше обскура, — с удовольствием сообщил Ньют, — я все-таки сумел его вытащить, и Криденс опять в Америке. Жив-здоров…  
— Твою Хель!.. — Гриндельвальд неожиданно дернулся, и Ньют ударился головой об пол. — Не успеешь оглянуться!..  
Ньюту показалось, что он провалился сквозь пол и летит в черную яму, так стремительно, что аж в ушах зазвенело. Обскур. Ну да, конечно. Гриндельвальд поэтому и помогал Ньюту в аномалии… ну какой же он идиот! Как он вообще смог забыть об этом… хотя что уж там — у него сейчас чуть собственное имя из головы не вылетело! Кретин. Самонадеянный болван, возомнил о себе невесть что. В самом деле решил, что он станет с ним… захочет его… только он, Скамандер, способен поверить в такой бред… Обскур. Идеальное оружие. Вот что имеет значение. Разумеется, ради этого можно переспать даже с кем-то вроде Ньюта, это недолго… Внутри все словно заледенело и свело судорогой, в горле намертво застрял противный комок, от которого перехватило дыхание. Больно и тошно, хоть подыхай прямо здесь… так, сейчас ты поднимаешься и уходишь отсюда, максимально сохраняя лицо. Где-нибудь залижешь свои раны… не в первый же раз…  
— Ничего себе тебя качает, — удивился Гриндельвальд. — И все это в одной голове. — Он провел пальцами по лицу Ньюта, задержавшись на губах. — Бледный какой… мне больше нравится, когда ты краснеешь, — усмехнулся он, — как в Нью-Йорке… — Он сжал плечо Ньюта, и они перенеслись… наверное, в соседнюю комнату, потому что упали на широкую кровать. — Уже хотелось, чтобы вся эта толпа делась куда-нибудь, — выдохнул он Ньюту в ухо, — ты очень громко думал.

***

— Да что ты углы сшибаешь?! Влюбился, что ли…  
Ньют, потирая бедро, ошарашенно уставился на недоумевающего Тесея. Да, он совершенно витает в облаках, поэтому на ходу врезался одновременно в стол и в стул, который чуть в сторону не улетел. Да, у него в голове сейчас полная абракадабра, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Но… что это такое ляпнул брат?  
— Я говорю, ничего вокруг себя не видишь, будто втюрился по уши. Прямо как в Хогвартсе… или в того парня, как его…  
— Да будет тебе, — поспешно ответил Ньют. Банальная история — не дождались из очередной экспедиции, да и кто станет терпеть его образ жизни… не хотелось сейчас вспоминать. — Ни в кого я не влюбился, Тесей, что за глупости, в самом деле… Да и в кого?  
— И не говори, — покачал головой брат. — Не иначе как в нечто крылатое, клыкастое и многоногое. Ты же…  
— Только тварей и люблю! — воодушевленно подхватил Ньют фразу, которой полушутя отбивался от рассуждений матушки на тему создания семьи. — Сам все прекрасно знаешь.  
Он плюхнулся на стул, ухватил вилку и нож и принялся ожесточенно терзать бекон на тарелке. Тесей, конечно, нашел что сказать. «Влюбился…» Ньюту и в голову не приходило это слово, он не знал, как вообще можно дать такому определение. Что он там воображал? Один раз узнать, каково это — и успокоиться? Вот дурак-то был. Ну вот, узнал… Лучший любовник в его жизни, чувствующий не то что любое желание, но и такое, что Ньют даже и не думал, что может пожелать… он и не представлял, что так бывает… и неизвестно, увидятся ли они вообще когда-нибудь. От Ньюта здесь ничего не зависит.  
При прощании Гриндельвальд протянул ему небольшой флакон:  
— Держи, это портключ. Очень удобно — активируется, если открыть, так что случайно не получится. Про законопослушного гражданина я был неправ, ты на самом деле живешь полной жизнью — то авроров в реке топишь, то банки взрываешь. Если что-то случится, обращайся.  
Глаза Ньюта блеснули.  
— Да нет, это не сюда, — прочитал невысказанное Гриндельвальд, — это если тебе помощь понадобится. Меня там может не быть, но мне быстро передадут, что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Спасибо, конечно, но не надо, какая еще помощь, — пробормотал Ньют, убирая флакон во внутренний карман. — Я думал, мы могли бы… ещё как-нибудь…  
— Какой прогресс всего за два часа. — Геллерт взглянул на вспыхнувшего Ньюта так, что тот на мгновение подумал, что забыл что-то надеть. — Ты смог это сказать. Откуда ты вообще взялся, — усмехнувшись, он провел ладонью по рыжим волосам, — при таком темпераменте и такие комплексы… Можно попробовать, я тогда тебя сам найду. Если получится. Аппарировать помнишь куда?  
Ну, и вот несколько дней уже Ньют крутил это в голове — правда найдет или просто так сказал? А вообще, это как же Гриндельвальд рискует — доверить портключ кому попало… «Да все он прочитал и просчитал, не хуже меня понимает, что я не приведу авроров! — перебил Ньют свою же мысль. — Нет, ну все равно — можно же потерять… могут, не знаю, отнять… взять нечаянно… вон брат у меня…» Ньют полез в карман, в очередной раз убедиться, что флакон на месте, потрогал грани… Конечно, он его никогда не активирует, но все-таки хорошо… И тут же нелогично подумал, что было бы, если бы он просто так свалился на голову Гриндельвальду — дескать, очень нужна помощь, так хотелось тебя увидеть, вот просто крайний случай — даже говорить бы не понадобилось, он прочтет… Да ну, бред. Во-первых, он же сказал, там могут быть другие люди. И потом — перед глазами вдруг всплыла очень четкая картинка, как его могут встретить. «Увидел? Вот и хорошо. Аппарировать помнишь куда?» С таким выражением лица… брр. Нет уж, только ждать. Хотя чего ждать, у него таких, как Ньют, наверняка столько… до него и очередь не дойдет.  
— Ньют, ты меня совсем не слушаешь? — Оказывается, матушка не только здесь, но и уже давно рассказывает какие-то новости из грифятника.  
— А он после Франции вообще не в себе, — подхватил Тесей, — ослепленный славой. Никак, следующую книгу обдумывает.  
Ньют виновато улыбнулся.  
— Извини, мам. Я, правда, думаю, не выпустить ли дополнительные материалы к книге. Просто их надо обобщить, проанализировать…  
Вот, как раз отличный повод, чтобы уехать куда подальше. Может, обратно в Гвиану или поизучать погребинов в России? Будет время немного прийти в себя, да и к тому же он избежит очередной атаки родственников на тему знакомства с кем-нибудь.  
— В любом случае, надеюсь, ты помнишь, что у тебя сегодня встреча с издателем из Испании? Только перед этим зайди в конюшню, я хотела бы, чтобы ты посмотрел на Цезаря, мне что-то не нравится его кашель.  
Он кивнул. Лечить гиппогрифа — это понятно и привычно, он точно отвлечется и успокоится. И все-таки эти благие намерения не помешали Ньюту, вставая из-за стола, неловко зацепить стул и опрокинуть его. Видно, в ближайшее время лучше держаться подальше от мебели.

***

Противное, но терпимое жжение в плече за четыре дня стало почти привычным, шевелить рукой не мешало, так что Ньют вполне мог подождать, пока само пройдет… В общем, когда боль резко схлынула без следа, он даже не сразу понял, что произошло.  
— Это ты сделал? — растерянно моргнул он, повернув голову, чтобы взглянуть на любовника. — Спасибо! Я совсем забыл… Залечил сам, но под таким углом заживляющее направлять неловко, не получилось до конца.  
Да Ньют забыл не только о ране. Едва перед ним опустился на ветку Сигурд (бесцеремонно вынувший у него из руки яблоко и проглотивший его в два клевка), как из головы вообще все вылетело напрочь. Он никак не мог поверить, что ему надо ухватиться за роскошный хвост феникса, пока тот, нетерпеливо каркнув, буквально не сунул ему в руки длинные золотистые перья и резко взмыл в воздух — у Ньюта захватило дыхание от высоты. Их охватили языки яркого холодного пламени, перед глазами Ньюта все завертелось, как при аппарации, на мгновение он перестал чувствовать все тело — кроме рук, которыми крепко сжимал хвост, — потом пламя исчезло, вокруг мелькнули какие-то деревья, и Сигурд внес Ньюта в окно… Намного позже, когда Ньют смог смотреть по сторонам, он увидел, что в этом доме никогда не был, и пейзаж за окнами совершенно другой, чем тогда, во Франции; но, когда увидел Геллерта, он даже не был уверен, что сказал хоть что-то, хотя бы — поздоровался. Просто бросился навстречу, даже не задумываясь, что его могут оттолкнуть, уткнулся лицом в шею, путаясь пальцами в волосах.  
Сейчас Ньют расслабленно вытянулся на животе, полуприкрыв глаза, а Геллерт медленно водил губами по его шее и плечам, словно задавшись целью пересчитать его веснушки, и, разумеется, не мог не заметить свежий шрам. Ньют осторожно повел плечом, убеждаясь в том, что никакого жжения больше нет, и перевернулся на спину, глядя на Гриндельвальда смущенно и с искренней благодарностью: он не помнил, когда в последний раз о нем кто-то так заботился.  
— Кто это тебя?  
— Что, — поправил Ньют. — Ядовитая тентакула, она же жгучая антенница. Хотя не удивлюсь, если у нее есть разум. Пакостное растение, надо признать. Но я довольно бесцеремонно ломился сквозь ее кусты, так что можно понять ее недовольство.  
— Убегал, что ли, от кого-то? — Геллерт снова рассеянно перебирал его волосы, и Ньют с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не потянуться за рукой по-кошачьи.  
— Убегал, да. Это… недавно я устроил вылазку. Надо было вытащить кое-кого.  
— И кого же? Расскажи.  
Ньюту потребовалось время, чтобы осознать, что ему на самом деле предлагают поговорить о том, что он обычно от всех скрывает.  
— Есть одна женщина, которая держит у себя пса… Слушай, тебе правда интересно?  
— Конечно. Я же говорил — для ученого у тебя очень необычная жизнь. Шрамы от ядовитых растений… даже у меня таких нет.  
Ньют подумал, что о шрамах Геллерта, пожалуй, спрашивать не будет — опять ведь скажет, что не его дело, — и, запинаясь поначалу, начал рассказывать, как ему случайно стало известно, что на ближайшем приеме в доме главы Отдела международного магического сотрудничества гостей предполагается развлечь боем трехголового пса и мантикоры.  
— Ты зачем опять переделываешь? — перебил его Гриндельвальд. — Подкуп секретаря — это не «узнал случайно», а «провел предварительную работу», — улыбнулся он. — У тебя на этого Смитерса есть что-то?  
И правда, Ньют сам не заметил, как начал цензурировать свой рассказ — все-таки очень непривычно!  
— Я… ну, узнаю иногда новости из Комиссии по обезвреживанию опасных существ. Заранее. Ну… эээ… тоже за деньги, в смысле… И Смитерсы — они вообще охотятся на редких животных, и если кого назначили к уничтожению… это незаконно, конечно…  
— Понятно, развлекаются. А ты пытаешься успеть раньше.  
Ньют рассказал о миссис Смитерс, изысканной светской даме, любящей всякие редкости и содержащей в поместье трехголовую собаку: огромную злобную зверюгу с ожидаемым именем Цербер.  
— Ну как так можно, держать в доме, вырастить — а потом стравить с мантикорой! А ту и так казнить должны были, я узнавал, и уже думал, что делать…  
— И решил спасти всех, кого сможешь?  
— Как повезет, мантикору хотя бы — она вполне могла сожрать собаку, а потом ее все равно бы убили. Надо было остановить это… скотство! Поместье, конечно, было все в охранных чарах, но я снял их с одной стороны и пробрался туда ночью, четыре дня назад.  
— Все верно, — кивнул Геллерт, — снимать охранные заклинания у брата учился?  
— Какое там! — искренне изумился Ньют. — Тесей меня убьет, если узнает, я ничего никому, у него карьера! Я вообще впервые в жизни рассказываю, что я… — Он замялся.  
— Успешный международный преступник, — хмыкнул Гриндельвальд. — Что головой качаешь, не успешный, что ли? Англия, Франция, Швейцария… Гвиана, наверняка же не всё?  
Ньют тоже улыбнулся — в устах Геллерта это звучало так, что обижаться не хотелось, и вообще это была правда, и кто их слышит… Рассказывать такое про себя было странно, но неожиданно приносило облегчение — как если сбежать от публики, сбросить официальную мантию и пойти наконец в чемодан… И потом, Геллерту в самом деле было интересно о нем слушать!  
— Я взял с собой зачарованную арфу, — продолжил Ньют, — ну, чтобы она сама играла для усыпления Цербера, я-то не умею… Прошел через Сигнальные чары — они у них по поместью натянуты, как нити, — усыпил мантикору на расстоянии, пока не подняла шум, засунул в чемодан… И тут заявился сам Смитерс!  
— Ну, ты же это учитывал, наверное. Всегда более чем вероятно, что кто-то придет.  
— Я надеялся… я думал… Да, мне пришлось с ходу его оглушить, и я нисколько не жалею! — почти выкрикнул Ньют.  
_«Ворваться в чужое поместье и оглушить хозяина — крупного государственного чиновника. А перед этим у нас был подкуп должностных лиц. Профессиональные защитные чары убирает — наверняка лазил в аврорские инструкции… да он совсем по краю ходит, скоро влипнет»._  
— Но на нем тоже были чары, чтоб их: если с человеком что-то случается, раздается громкий вой на всю округу… Там еще и антиаппарационная сеть, разумеется. Серьезная защита, но это и понятно. Он у нас большая шишка.  
Ньют дернул лицом, вспоминая, как петлял по саду, уворачиваясь от заклятий охранников Смитерса и слыша за спиной утробный рев проснувшегося Цербера.  
— Тут я и влетел в заросли антенницы… но ничего, я быстро срезал куст Диффиндо, так что всего одним ожогом и отделался.  
— Это ты молодец, могла и задушить, между прочим… — Гриндельвальд провел рукой там, где только что был воспаленный шрам. — Не болит больше?  
— Не-ет… Ну обошлось же! Ну и вот, буквально перед мордами Цербера успел через забор, побоялся, что охранники меня смогут разглядеть, ну и… взорвал каменный столб. Я же не на них, в конце концов… они отвлеклись на взрыв и пламя, я собрался и сумел аппарировать.  
_«Ступефай. Диффиндо. Конфринго. Любитель, без подготовки и практики. Мальчик не то что на грани, он уже одной ногой у меня. И звать не придется, сам придет, как доиграется.  
Самое смешное, искренне считает себя добропорядочным гражданином, а свои развлечения — чем-то вроде неполной уплаты налогов… Как-то это у него укладывается в голове. В этой голове вообще что только не укладывается одновременно… да. Редкий экземпляр. Ну и потом, цель у него. Оправдывает средства. Хорошо, и переучивать не придется»._  
— Действительно повезло. У тебя хоть портключ мой был с собой? А то мало ли.  
Ньют кивнул.  
— У меня всегда… Но я сам справился бы.  
— Конечно, для дилетанта прекрасно все сделал, как планировал. — Гриндельвальд притянул Ньюта к себе. — Где мантикора, у тебя в чемодане?  
— Пока да, потом найду, где выпустить… ну, и теперь наше Министерство, скажем так… несколько растревожено. Выясняют, кто и зачем проник к главе Отдела международного магического сотрудничества. О мантикоре он, конечно, умолчал, я даже не удивлюсь, если по бумагам ее уже уничтожили, — горько усмехнулся Ньют. — Подозревают ирландцев… или твоих людей. Извини.  
— За что? — рассмеялся Гриндельвальд. — Моей репутации уже точно ничего не поможет, всегда валят всё, что раскрыть не могут. А ты у нас пока не настолько известен.  
— А миссис Смитерс теперь льет слезы и рассказывает, как она испугалась ужасных преступников… стерва! Говорят, что она травила Цербером низлов, ну, чтобы злым вырос. Честное слово, это единственная женщина, которую я бы с удовольствием проклял… чем-нибудь серьезным! Пса вообще-то тоже хорошо бы у нее забрать, но у меня тогда не было времени.  
— Еще бы, и так спасся в последний момент. И к колдомедику не пошел потом, чтобы не вычислили… — Геллерт вытащил руку из-под Ньюта, пропустил пряди рыжих волос между пальцев и рассматривал, как они переливаются в солнечном свете.  
_«На брата ты не рассчитываешь, может, и правильно, так что идти тебе больше некуда. Без обскура, жаль, но с кучей полезных навыков и с чемоданом, кстати. Ну, сколько продержишься в таком темпе — полгода максимум, а то и быстрее. Вопрос чистого везения»._  
— Ну да. Строго говоря, антенницы в их саду тоже вряд ли законны… хотя, учитывая пост Смитерса… не знаю. В любом случае, легко определить. В конце концов, у меня вполне неплохо выходят исцеляющие заклинания. Но у тебя все равно лучше, — мягко улыбнулся Ньют.

***

Вот кошмарная тварь! То есть, наверное, нехорошо так думать, и мистер Скамандер бы не одобрил, ведь он любит вообще всех животных. А мне до него еще ужасно далеко. Но ее лицо… самое страшное — видеть лицо человека у льва. Вроде черты как у женщины, а выражение и взгляд совсем звериный, это и жутко… И как у него смелости хватило ее в чемодан заманивать? Нет, раз она вышла на опушку леса, то ее и надо было поймать, пока она кого-то не убила, но я бы, честное слово, бросился прочь со всех ног! Откуда только в Англии мантикора… сбежала, наверное, откуда-то. А мистер Скамандер не испугался и тут ее поселил, да еще вчера с ней разговаривал, красавицей называл — это ее-то! Да он просто герой, с ним вообще никто сравниться не сможет.  
Честно говоря, когда мистер Скамандер сказал, чтобы я к этому чудовищу ближе двадцати футов не подходил и что он сам с ним будет заниматься, я обрадовался. А ведь даже с нунду как-то поладил, а он опасней мантикоры будет… надо себя пересиливать как-то, иначе какой из меня ассистент.  
— О, Билл, привет! Вижу, ты медуз в другой пузырь уже переселил? Вот здорово, а то я сам собирался, молодец!  
— Ну что вы, мистер Скамандер, это же легко. Я с удовольствием.  
— Как тут дела?  
— Да все тихо, даже вот она уже почти не ревет…  
— Это замечательно! Понятно, у нее был сильный стресс… заблудилась ведь! Ну, здравствуй. Как ты себя чувствуешь? Вроде выглядишь лучше…  
— Мистер Скамандер, она что, мурлычет?  
— Мантикоры всегда мурлычут, когда пожирают добычу, Билл. Такая у них особенность.  
— И она пытается лапу просунуть через прутья… Так это она вас хочет поймать и съесть?!  
— Ну, скорее всего. И это абсолютно естественно для нее, так что не волнуйся. Прутья надежно зачарованы, примерно через час я сам ее покормлю, ты не подходи. Отправимся куда-нибудь в дальнее путешествие — найдем, где ее выпустить.  
— Путешествие — да, вы говорили. А… меня возьмете?  
— Разумеется, куда я без тебя… Что? Что такое, Билл, ты на меня так смотришь…  
— Извините, мистер Скамандер. Вы так улыбаетесь… что-то случилось?  
— А! Да все хорошо… в смысле, отлично. У меня был интересный разговор… А ты все мурлычешь? Понимаю, но все-таки тебе придется удовлетвориться на ужин чем-то другим.  
Мистер Скамандер, наверное, узнал что-то очень радостное, все время вспоминает. Хороший день, побольше бы таких… А почему нет? Вот в экспедицию съездим, я узнаю много разного, мистер Скамандер будет доволен… И дальше… ну, еще что-нибудь будет. Да все будет прекрасно.

***

— Там большое стадо, голов тридцать, не меньше, из них шесть жеребят. Чудо уже то, что их до сих пор никто не заметил: после войны мало кто не видит фестралов. Пока до них не добрались маглы, их обязательно надо переправить в другое место, подальше. Я присмотрел в Норвегии, там лес густой, темный, им понравится. И загон подходящего размера в чемодане есть. Но как их туда загнать? Это не знаю как надо крутиться. Тридцать крылатых коней, все пугливые, осторожные, на месте не стоят… Начнет одного затягивать в чемодан — остальные всполошатся. А надо сразу всех, иначе и смысла нет. В общем, я чем больше думаю, тем больше переживаю, — с досадой мотнул головой Ньют.  
— Тридцать голов перевезти в чемодане? Легких путей не ищешь… — одобрительно усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. — Ну что, для начала огораживаешь территорию, чтобы не разбежались — ты же охранные чары не только снимать умеешь, я надеюсь. Купол обязательно — да кому я объясняю… Чемодан вне зоны видимости табуна, и заманиваешь по одному — на корм там… Тебе будет кому помочь?  
— Да, Билл — ты, может, помнишь, он там был, в Нью-Йорке…  
— Отлично. Ну вот, ты приманиваешь, а твой помощник внутри сразу размещает, чтобы времени не терять — он их видит, кстати? уточни, — а ты за следующим. Как вариант. Все равно, конечно, долго провозишься — тридцать штук.  
— Ну, когда их мало останется, все равно заметно будет… И если их несколько сразу пойдет?  
— Да, тут, может, и придется побегать. Но все равно справишься — я помню, как ты быстро реагируешь. Вон в Нью-Йорке, когда я тебя проверить решил — сразу сориентировался, и сам ушел, и эту Голдштейн захватил… а тут всего лишь какие-то фестралы. Все будет нормально.  
— Решил меня проверить? — непонимающе повторил Ньют. — В Нью-Йорке… в смысле?  
— Ты забыл уже? — удивился Гриндельвальд. — Когда Грейвза изображал — прочел твою биографию, впечатлился, увидел, что тебя из школы исключили с той же формулировкой, что и меня, и решил посмотреть, как ты справишься с непредвиденной угрозой. Ты думал, почему я зверей тебе оставил — по невнимательности?!  
С минуту Ньют молча смотрел на Геллерта, будучи просто не в состоянии осознать: он сейчас не шутит? Это была проверка? Тот приговор, и палачи, и смертельный бассейн — это над ним ставили опыт, как над крысой? Выживет — не выживет?  
— Как ты… Развлекался, значит?! Очень весело было?! — Ярость нахлынула обжигающей волной, и Ньют не смог договорить фразу до конца. Он и в более спокойном состоянии отнюдь не блистал красноречием, а теперь у него, кажется, напрочь отшибло и слабую способность выражать свои чувства. — Да ты просто… просто…  
Так и не найдя подходящего слова, Ньют вскочил с кровати, вернее, попытался вскочить. Только что расслабленно лежавшие на его талии руки мгновенно стиснули железной хваткой и вернули обратно. Можно было, наверное, попытаться драться — по-магловски, поскольку палочка валялась непонятно где — или, собравшись с мыслями, хотя бы выкрикнуть все, что думает… Увы, тело реагировало на близость Геллерта совершенно предательским образом, и к ярости немедленно прибавилось кое-что еще… Да и внутренний голос (чрезвычайно ехидный и язвительный, у кого только набрался, спрашивается?) напомнил, что до сегодняшнего дня Ньют верил, что страшный террорист Гриндельвальд просто, без затей, собирался убить его, чтобы убрать с дороги, и это почему-то нисколько не мешало Ньюту летать к нему на свидания…  
— Тину за что? — сдавленным голосом спросил он. — Тоже проверял? Или как довесок, для усложнения задачи?  
— Можно и так… сказать, — ответил Геллерт между ухом и плечом Ньюта, прижимая его к постели. — Я же читал… твое дело… ты бы один… легко… Да ты вообще мог ее не спасать! При желании, — вскинул голову, с улыбкой встретил возмущенный взгляд Ньюта, — но у тебя же все получилось, просто идеально. Я так и знал, — и накрыл его губы своими.

***

«Сволочь! Нет, ну какая же сволочь! Уму непостижимо! От скуки устраивать экзамен на выживание… Потому что тоже из школы исключили… Фантастическая тварь!» — Ньют дернул воротник, чтобы дышалось полегче, а то вернувшаяся злость снова душила. Кинул взгляд в зеркало и, покраснев, снова застегнулся. Скоро подадут чай, надо быть осторожнее, еще шуточек Тесея не хватало.  
«А, собственно, сейчас-то ты что возмущаешься? Был же шанс высказать ему все! Но тебе быстро в прямом смысле заткнули рот, и ты не жаловался…»  
«Потому что я подсел на него, как… не знаю как на что. Как на Феликс Фелицис, или еще хуже. С кем еще… Кто еще… ну, хотя бы ведет себя так, будто я могу понравиться — какой есть? К хорошему, оказывается, быстро привыкаешь».  
Ньют взъерошил волосы, подошел к окну, распахнул его и выглянул в сад. Надо прийти в себя. Сейчас точно нет смысла беситься.  
«А пока ты думал, что он хотел тебя убить — лучше было? Или ты об этом предпочел забыть? И все равно с ума сходил, не знал, как напроситься хоть на феникса посмотреть…»  
Ньюту немедленно стало еще жарче — так ярко вспомнились те мучения, что он чуть не вскрикнул, как от внезапной боли. И тут же — прикосновение пальцев к щеке, когда он уже всю надежду потерял…  
Ну его, чай этот. Лучше в чемодан, там хотя бы никто не увидит, не будет придираться, что он странно выглядит, весь в себе и плохо поддерживает разговор. Ньют быстро поднялся по лестнице.  
«То есть… я злюсь из-за того, что он меня не убивал?! Правда, как я мог не подумать, когда узнал, что он легилимент?! Он же не мог не знать про Пикетта и Нилли! И если бы хотел убить… Получается, как раз не хотел!»  
«А если бы я не справился?! И Тина бы погибла, ее-то за что!»  
«Так не погибла же!» — Ньют захлопнул за собой дверь и решительно откинул крышку чемодана. Все, теперь только успокоиться, звери не виноваты, что у него такой раздрай в голове. И начать не с мантикоры, а лучше проверить лунтелят.

***

— Да шел бы ты к… дементорам! И заткнись со своими советами!  
Ньют вылетел из библиотеки, грохнув дверью так, что она едва с петель не слетела. Почти добежал до своей комнаты, огляделся, схватил с полки статуэтку, изображавшую пасторальную волшебницу верхом на крылатом коне, и изо всех сил шарахнул ее об пол. Зрелище разлетающихся осколков было на редкость приятно, жаль, больше у него бить нечего. Может, Репаро и все повторить? Он уже не помнил, когда в последний раз так орал на Тесея. Тот, наверное, не ожидал… ну, переживет. Да тут дело не только в брате, просто накопилось все сразу. Отвратительный день, просто тошнотворный. Мало было статьи в «Пророке» про поимку крупной банды контрабандистов и кучу незаконных товаров на их складе, среди которых были и пятнадцать шкур камуфлори, уже выделанных для изготовления мантий-невидимок. Газета сообщала об этом между делом, через запятую с коврами-самолетами, запрещенными зельями и самодельными портключами, а у Ньюта даже в глазах потемнело. Сразу пятнадцать зверей из стремительно исчезающего вида, безобидные, добрые. Он знал, как жестоки могут быть браконьеры, поэтому даже не мог надеяться, что им подарили легкую смерть. И надо же было именно в этот момент Тесею в очередной раз заявить, что Ньют занимается полной херней! Что всех не спасешь, и нечего рвать себе сердце по поводу каждого отдельного случая, а то от него, сердца, скоро ничего не останется…  
Да, Ньют, конечно, тратит время, пытаясь пробить лбом стену. Но, в конце-то концов, это его время! Как хочет, так и тратит! Ньют восстановил статуэтку и снова хватил ее об пол — на сей раз она разлетелась на еще более мелкие кусочки, и Репаро может не спасти. Ну и ладно, этот фарфоровый кошмар ему все равно не нравился.  
Руки все еще тряслись от бешенства, но уже меньше. Ньют сделал несколько глубоких вдохов. Ладно, Тесей не будет долго обижаться, хотя бы потому, что не воспринимает его всерьез. Помирятся. Куда хуже то, что Ньют ведь и в самом деле один. У него нет единомышленников, в смысле, другие магозоологи ничего не делают, чтобы сохранить популяции животных, а Ньют не может успеть всюду. Да и остальные маги, от членов Визенгамота до обычных волшебников, не желают ничего понимать. Всем плевать на природу, на то, что магических существ в мире остается все меньше и меньше, все живут сегодняшним днем… не донесешь ничего…  
Ньют опустил руку в карман и осторожно погладил флакон-портключ. А может, открыть его, и гори все огнем? Сколько можно кричать в пустоту? Геллерт поддерживает его, может помочь… и в это так хочется верить. Сейчас он почти бессилен, а так за его спиной хоть кто-то будет, он уже жутко устал быть один!  
Ньют вытащил флакон и несколько минут смотрел на него не отрываясь. С каждой секундой желание откинуть крышечку усиливалось, даже пальцы начало сводить.  
…И он сможет быть рядом с Геллертом… ну, иногда, хоть как-то. А что сейчас — любая встреча может оказаться последней, хоть Ньют и старается об этом не думать, потому что сразу становится тошно от тоски. Гриндельвальду наскучит закомплексованный и неуравновешенный любовник — и Сигурд не появится больше никогда, запросто. Да еще экспедиция — глупо даже предположить, что Геллерт потом о нем вспомнит. А сам Ньют даже не знает, как его найти.  
…Да о чем он вообще?! С ума сошёл, всерьез рассматривать возможность уйти в террористы?! Мало прочитал, чем Гриндельвальд занимается, хочет помочь? В разрушениях и убийствах? Из-за того, что с братом поругался… ребячество какое… Нет, хуже — слабость и позор! Ньют сердито засунул портключ обратно. И вообще, хорошо бы выбросить… но нет, это не его тайна.  
Всех не спасти, Тесей прав — но надо стремиться, насколько сил хватит, а не вздыхать, кто его когда забудет. Считай, что уже забыл, и делай, что должен. Когда, например, в последний раз была информация из Комиссии по обезвреживанию?  
Ньют брызнул на себя водой из палочки, вытерся, поправил застежки мантии, зачерпнул горсть Летучего пороха и шагнул в камин.

***

— Ты стал прилетать чаще.  
— Моему человеку нужно знать, что твой жив — что нового? Так было всегда.  
— Всем известно, что он жив. — Сигурд взмахнул крыльями. — Его раны заживают легко, твой человек знает. — Он гордо поднял голову. — Мог прилететь сам.  
— Он занят с птенцами. — Фоукс поудобнее переступил на ветке. — Он всегда слишком занят. И потом, ему нужно не прилетать, а знать, что он жив. Это разные вещи.  
Сигурд издал немелодичный звук.  
— Да, у людей все слишком сложно. — Фоукс тряхнул головой. — И зачем моему человеку видеть эту стаю вокруг твоего.  
— Стая, да, — согласился Сигурд. — У него недавно появился новый… мне нравится. Неплохо разбирается в фениксах. Когда пришел в первый раз, сказал, что хочет посмотреть на меня. Конечно, это была не совсем правда — мне пришлось быстро улетать.  
Фоукс деликатно отщипнул лист, пытаясь вовсе не издавать звуков.  
— Он почему-то не остается насовсем, хотя очень хочет. Этого я совсем не могу понять — зачем уходить, если все хорошо?  
— Скажи своему человеку, чтобы оставил. Или он не поймет? Альбус большую часть понимает.  
— Мне кажется, они все понимают, просто иногда притворяются, — скрипнул Сигурд клювом. — Я скажу. Геллерт все понимает. Быстро думает и правильно делает. Мы с ним, — он горделиво вытянулся, — победим еще во многих битвах.  
— Не сомневаюсь. И я буду прилетать чаще, потому что Альбус захочет знать, что он жив.  
— Люди…  
— Всегда все усложняют.

## Глава 6

В девятнадцатый день рождения Билла Крайтона погода стоит прекрасная — как раз для пикника. Утром мама обнимает его и вручает две превосходные шелковые рубашки; потом, на работе, мистер Скамандер от души поздравляет, хлопает по плечу, дарит комплект из рабочей мантии и перчаток из драконьей кожи — крепкие, водонепроницаемые и огнеупорные, — а затем решительно выпроваживает: иди-иди, повеселись с друзьями, один раз я без тебя уж точно обойдусь. Встреча с бывшими одноклассниками проходит отлично: полеты на метле, песни, сливочное пиво и даже огневиски, которое притащил главный заводила их компании. Билл неоднократно демонстрирует приятелям превращение в нюхлера и — к полному их восторгу — лихо очищает карманы от монет, ножиков, ключей и конфет в блестящих обертках. Взахлеб рассказывает про свою новую работу, потрясающих зверей и птиц, за которыми он помогает ухаживать, и, разумеется, замечательного мистера Скамандера, который столько для него сделал. Кажется, кто-то ему даже завидует… Спиртного много, очень много, он в жизни столько не пил. Сначала внутри плещется уютное тепло, но к вечеру почти у всех с непривычки кружится голова, звенит в ушах, а у Билла и вовсе, кажется, ходит ходуном земля под ногами — вряд ли стоит аппарировать в таком виде.  
Двое из них, маглорожденные, заползают в магловский автобус, а остальные… тот, кто вспомнил вызвать «Ночной рыцарь», просто гений. Но показываться маме на глаза в таком виде… К счастью, у кондуктора есть сова на случай, если пассажиру захочется срочно с кем-то связаться. На нацарапанную второпях записку мистер Скамандер быстро отвечает: приезжай, разберемся. Встречает у ворот поместья, помогает сгорающему от стыда Биллу выбраться из автобуса и под руку ведет в чемодан. Пол вертится, словно волчок, и тянет к себе, но мистер Скамандер решительно увлекает Билла за собой — правда, плохо понятно, что говорит. Отводит в комнату, помогает улечься на кровать, стаскивает заклинанием ботинки — это ужасно неловко, и Билл пытается подняться и что-то объяснить.  
— Да спи уже, спи. Я дверь закрою и Антипохмельное поставлю тут, на тумбочке, оно тебе завтра явно пригодится. Вижу, все прошло как надо.  
Отключаясь, Билл чувствует, как его укрывают одеялом.  
Антипохмельное зелье и вправду очень кстати — это Билл понимает, едва приоткрыв глаза. Голова раскалывается от боли, в глазах пляшут мушки, желудок пульсирует спазмами, так что пузырек на тумбочке оказывается подлинным спасением. Вслед за облегчением немедленно приходят стыд и страх: Мерлин, он же вчера приполз совсем пьяный, на ногах едва держался! А мистер Скамандер его поднимал и укладывал спать, позор-то какой! Как ему теперь в глаза смотреть? Он поверит, что Билл больше никогда?..  
Да кто там так ревет? Опять мантикора? Брунгильда, как назвал ее мистер Скамандер, и в самом деле крайне возбуждена — мечется по клетке, нанося лапами удары по прутьям, и, практически не замолкая, издает хриплые вопли. С другой стороны зверинца таким же истошным ревом ей отвечает нунду. Остальные звери вполне спокойны, только Дейзи, подняв голову, тревожно втягивает воздух, и ее рог нервно пульсирует желтым светом.  
Что на мантикору нашло такое, как ее утихомирить? Билл до сих пор не может преодолеть страха перед львицей с человеческой головой, а мистер Скамандер и не требует, чтобы он с ней общался: все делает сам. У него-то это получается, он теперь даже в клетку к Брунгильде заходит, чтобы положить мясо в кормушку, и она вполне благосклонно на него смотрит. Ну, мистер Скамандер с любой тварью может поладить.  
Который час-то? Ого, два уже! Мантикора смотрит на Билла, с силой лупит по двери клетки (какое счастье, что на ней тройные чары!) и испускает долгое стонущее завывание, в котором явно звучит требование. Выпустить? Да еще чего! Он лучше обход сделает и посмотрит, не нужно ли что другим. Нет, там все в порядке — видно, мистер Скамандер сам убрался и покормил всех, Биллу совсем нечего делать. Даже непонятно, какие слова найти, чтобы извиниться, это же его обязанности… Ладно, лучше он выглянет наружу. Мантикора и нунду не замолкают, Дейзи хрюкает на весь чемодан, они и семейство угробов завели, те начали по загону носиться туда-сюда… Как взбесились, честное слово! Мистер Скамандер, может, где-то рядом, так Билл ему скажет, что тут творится, а он уж обязательно их успокоит.  
Он осторожно приподнимает крышку и слышит голоса. Незнакомые мужские голоса негромко, отрывисто переговариваются на каком-то непонятном языке. Немецком, наверное, судя по звукам — слов Билл не понимает.  
— Не смотри туда. Ничего интересного, честное слово, лучше смотри на меня… Beine fixieren Sie fester… и держись за мою руку. Сильнее, можешь представить, что это горло врага.  
А вот это по-английски — ну, почти. И голос… как будто знакомый?  
Билл хватается за край чемодана, подтягивается, чтобы вылезти, и пачкает ладони в чем-то липком, красном, словно… кровь? Крышка и бок чемодана залиты кровью? Он пытается осмотреться вокруг, и первым, на что падает его взгляд, оказывается чья-то одежда, валяющаяся кучей на полу, грубо исполосованная, будто ее торопливо срезали, вся в красных пятнах… так, а это что, ремень мистера Скамандера?.. Пряжка с барсучьей головой в честь его факультета очень похожа… но этого ведь не может быть… а почему она в крови?..  
— Что нового в мире международной преступности? Ты взял штурмом Визенгамот? Нет? Логично, на это никто бы не обратил внимания, толку от них. А Лондон как — стоит еще? Ну откуда я знаю, когда ты был в Нью-Йорке, там много интересного случилось. Хотя ты прав, мы там вместе были… Еs genügt, аnästhetisch Zauber, schneller!  
Хриплый полузадушенный вопль раздается в тот самый момент, как Билл полностью выбирается из чемодана и выпрямляется во весь рост. Мистер Скамандер, совершенно раздетый, распростерт и прикован на столе несколькими переливающимися в воздухе фиксирующими заклятиями, и вокруг него трое. Двое незнакомцев, похожие на целителей, бормочут заклятья, их палочки выпускают разноцветные лучи, а третий… Геллерт Гриндельвальд?! Склонился к мистеру Скамандеру, разговаривает с ним, а тот вцепился в его руку так, что пальцы у обоих побелели…  
И тут до Билла доходит, кто сейчас кричал. Одновременно в нем крепнет твердая уверенность, что он все еще спит. Откуда Гриндельвальду взяться наяву, ведь он в международном розыске? А мистер Скамандер — что с ним в этом сне вообще?  
— Авроры… я… авроров…  
— Подрался с аврорами? Правильно, ты давно этого не делал, нужна же практика. Это все потом, сейчас главное — не пришить тебе что-нибудь лишнее. Не хочешь третью ногу? Achten Sie darauf, die Lunge nicht zu beschädigen. Так что не спи, пожалуйста, а то потом проснешься, будешь предъявлять претензии.  
Билл делает шаг вперед и застывает как вкопанный. Внутри стремительно расползается холод. По груди мистера Скамандера тянется глубокий багровый разрез, совсем чуть-чуть не доходя до живота, другая рана зияет в правом боку. Его лицо не просто белое — белоснежное, он изо всех сил кусает губы и не отрывает глаз от Гриндельвальда, будто только он способен удержать его в сознании. Надо проснуться. Сейчас же, непременно. Что за кошмарный сон!  
Один из целителей отходит в сторону, и у Билла чуть не шевелятся волосы на голове — левая рука мистера Скамандера лежит почти отдельно от плеча, как у марионетки на веревочке… Вот сейчас Билл заорет благим матом, и этот морок исчезнет!  
— Геллерт… — Голос мистера Скамандера невозможно узнать: слабый, едва слышный. — Если… если я… мои животные… У тебя ведь есть… магозоолог?.. Пожалуйста…  
— Ну разумеется, у меня есть магозоолог, — Гриндельвальд пожимает плечами. — Самый лучший. Это ты.  
Один из колдомедиков выпускает из палочки несколько заклятий в плечо, и мистер Скамандер пытается повернуть голову.  
— Не крутись, мешаешь, — говорит Гриндельвальд, но мистер Скамандер ищет что-то глазами уже в другой стороне.  
— А где чемодан? Не вижу…  
— О Вотан… Да вон стоит твой чемодан, ничего с ним не случилось — лишь бы оттуда не вылезло какое-нибудь милое существо c дом величиной и не решило, что тебя обижают… Это что еще?  
Целители на мгновение поднимают глаза.  
— Zahlen Sie nicht Aufmerksamkeit, weiter.  
Гриндельвальд меряет Билла холодным пронизывающим взглядом, и тот, наконец, окончательно понимает, что все происходит на самом деле.  
— Мистер Скамандер, что с вами?!  
— Билл… зачем ты…  
— Империо! — Гриндельвальд, не отрывая взгляда, делает взмах рукой в сторону Билла, и наступает тишина. Становится очень важным немедленно залезть обратно в чемодан, как можно тщательнее запереть крышку, спуститься вниз и сесть в углу на пол. Чтобы ждать.

***

Как я сюда попал? Не понимаю. Вроде сидел в чемодане… зачем-то. А, чтобы не мешать лечить мистера Скамандера! Чем бы я помог, когда на нем места живого нет… А там целители… откуда, кстати? И вообще, где мы? Как я мог проспать, когда такое? Никогда не буду пить, никогда!  
Главное, мистеру Скамандеру раны зашили, и даже рука вроде бы на месте. Но он такой бледный, белее наволочки, смотреть страшно. Зрачки расширены, взглядом меня еле нашел… это все зелья. И правильно, а то чуть не умер. Я в чемодане чуть не свихнулся от страха, но выйти было никак нельзя. Почему? А, ну да. Не мешать. Кто это сказал? Не помню. Не Гриндельвальд же, мне же показалось?  
И не мог мистер Скамандер просто так убить кого-то, что за чушь такая. Это его чуть не убили… авроры, ну надо же! Что ему было делать, лечь и умирать? Как вообще можно так за что, его же чуть на куски не разрезали… А он ни в чем не виноват, он же самый добрый, самый честный… надо все выяснить и разобраться! Их самих в Азкабан надо!  
— Билл. — Голос у мистера Скамандера еле слышный. — Как там… внутри? И ты… тоже?  
— Там все нормально, мистер Скамандер! — Сейчас уж точно не время говорить, что половина зверей чуть не взбесились. Что он сделает? — Внутри ничего не заметно было. Жалко, лучше бы я с вами… больше никогда не буду спать… в чемодане, в смысле!  
— Не болтай… чепухи. Тебе сейчас нужно в Англию, я допишу.  
Он полулежит, обложенный подушками, перед ним запечатанный конверт, перо и пергамент. Я бы сам за него написал, ему очень тяжело, и сразу бы забыл… нет. Не забыл бы. Поэтому даже предлагать глупо.  
— В Англию? А… где мы сейчас?  
— Одно письмо — моему брату. Его отправь… совиной почтой. Второе — профессору Дамблдору. Вот его обязательно… лично в руки. Он тебе поможет, я уверен…замолвит слово перед авроратом… есть же легилименция, подтвердят, что ты ни при чем, что ты в этом не участвовал… Мерлин, Билл, я так виноват… перед тобой.  
Его чуть не убили, пока я пьяный валялся, а он у меня прощения просит… Нет, только не реветь.  
— Я все сделаю, мистер Скамандер. Не сомневайтесь. А… вы как же? Вы тут будете? — Зачем я это сказал — понятно, что да, где бы мы ни были. Куда ему сейчас в таком виде.  
Он очень горько улыбается. Смотреть больно.  
— А я останусь здесь, да. Мне теперь или в Азкабан — или сюда. Вот уж не думал, что так… ладно.  
— Да где мы вообще?  
— У Геллерта Гриндельвальда… до сих пор не понял?  
Какого еще Гриндельвальда? Так он мне не привиделся? Но… как это, он же террорист и темный маг!  
— Я не понял, да… то есть… Я сделаю, как вы просите.  
— Спасибо, Билл.  
Он пишет — медленно, с остановками, а я смотрю по сторонам — комната как комната, правда, видно, что никто здесь давно не жил, и кровати не было, перенесли недавно, уж не знаю, что тут раньше было. Пол каменный… Рядом с постелью на столике зелий наставлено, и пахнет от них… Костерост даже я определить могу, противный запах такой. Окно маленькое, из него пустырь какой-то виден, деревья… Гриндельвальду спасибо, конечно, что мистера Скамандера спас — как узнал только?! И откуда целители у него такие — вон как руку пришили, а казалось… Но что потом-то будет? Хорошо, что профессору Дамблдору письмо надо в руки отдать, он наверняка что-нибудь придумает — не оставлять же мистера Скамандера у террориста этого.  
— Ну вот, держи. Сейчас кто-нибудь придет, аппарирует тебя… потом портключом в Англию… дальше понятно. Деньги… возьми в чемодане, ты знаешь.  
Лезу в чемодан — там, на полке над кормами, шкатулка есть, «на непредвиденные расходы», и думаю: а обратно-то как? Кто там меня отправит, они по-английски говорят вообще — дорогу сказать? Нашел деньги, взял, вылезаю.  
— Мистер Скамандер, а как мне к вам потом? Адрес… — и сам понимаю, что глупость сказал. Дадут мне террористы адрес, как же. Но как-то же мы сюда попали, то есть мистер Скамандер, конечно, а я так, в чемодане…  
— А зачем тебе возвращаться?! Письма передашь и… все.  
Это он всерьез? Я думал, самое страшное уже случилось.  
— Вы… меня увольняете? За то, что я в чемодане заснул?  
— С ума сошел? Просто… Видишь, я сам теперь не знаю, что со мной будет, а тебе… тебе тут нельзя. Ты же ни в чем не виноват, все выяснится, и будешь жить как раньше.  
Вернусь к маме в лавку… не буду знать, жив он или нет…  
— Знаете, мистер Скамандер, я… тогда не поеду лучше. Останусь с вами. Или пусть скажут, как вернуться.  
Он еще сильнее бледнеет — а я уже думал, что это невозможно. Чуть дергается, будто пытается приподняться, но куда там.  
— Билл! Не дури, пожалуйста… просто уходи… не делай все еще хуже. Тебе здесь не место!  
И тут в комнату входят двое: один из тех целителей — тот сразу стал диагностические заклинания накладывать — и… и Гриндельвальд. Меня аж передернуло всего. Нет, я помню, что надо быть благодарным ему, но все равно… Посмотрел сквозь меня — и к мистеру Скамандеру. А тот продолжает:  
— Билл, никто тебе не скажет, как сюда попасть, это тайна. Ты не понимаешь, где мы.  
Гриндельвальд кивает, что все правильно, и разглядывает его так внимательно — осмотрел все повязки, в лицо заглянул. А я сейчас уйду — и, может, больше никогда его не увижу… Тайна, говорите?! И у меня непонятно как вдруг вырвалось:  
— Мистер Скамандер, я в Англию отправлюсь, только если буду знать путь обратно. А если нельзя — ну пусть тогда прямо здесь убивают! Раз мне не положено.  
И даже не страшно было, как будто я все еще не протрезвел, и на Гриндельвальда посмотрел еще. А он спокойно так:  
— Это вариант, по крайней мере, быстрее. Ньют, ты что предпочитаешь?  
— Нет! Геллерт, Мерлина ради, не надо! — Мистер Скамандер чуть не подскакивает, но тут же снова падает назад на подушки. — Не слушай его! Он просто глупый мальчишка… Может, пусть его… принесет ответ, потом уйдет?! Пожалуйста!  
Колдомедик тут же оказывается рядом с ним и заставляет его лечь, говорит что-то по-немецки, укоризненно покачивая головой. У мистера Скамандера лицо перекошено от ужаса, глаза горят, и взгляд уже совсем не блуждает. Гриндельвальд улыбается, кладет руку на его здоровое плечо:  
— Ну что ты хочешь? Пусть носится, как сова, туда-сюда? Людей отвлекать… зачем. Ну, посмотрим.  
Встает и подходит ко мне, и вот тут-то становится совсем страшно.  
— Сядьте сюда. Глаза не закрывайте, смотрите на меня, — говорит он тихо, заглядывает мне прямо внутрь своими ледяными глазами, и я чувствую, как в голове что-то вспыхивает, и потом — будто ее раскалывают на несколько частей. Это он так убить меня решил? Не сразу? И что-то острое в виски ввинчивается… Главное, не закричать… мистер Скамандер… хорошо, что я сижу… пусть он только поправится… и не упасть… лучше так, чем не знать… почему так долго…что же это…  
— Все в порядке. — Гриндельвальд отводит взгляд, и боль сразу стихает. Только надо было за стул держаться, чтобы не сползти на пол нечаянно. — Пусть возвращается, если тебе так надо, сейчас пришлю кого-нибудь.  
Встал и вышел, а целитель остался. Но, слава Мерлину, мистер Скамандер, кажется, ничего не заметил.  
— Какой же ты упрямый, — со вздохом говорит он. — Пожалуйста, сделай все, как скажет профессор Дамблдор. Обещаешь?

***

_Тесей,  
Я не буду оправдываться: сделанного не воротишь. Все равно иначе поступить я не мог, и сейчас я у Геллерта Гриндельвальда. Не буду объяснять, как и почему так вышло — просто теперь мое место рядом с ним, поэтому умоляю тебя и матушку, забудьте меня поскорее. Считайте это моей последней просьбой.  
Надеюсь только на одно — что твоя карьера не сильно пострадает. Это было бы несправедливо, ведь ты никогда не поддерживал меня в моих занятиях и наши отношения, мягко говоря, оставляли желать лучшего. Каждый, кто знал нас, не усомнится, что ты не мог быть в курсе моих планов. Без колебаний сообщи везде, что ты всегда осуждал мой образ жизни, взгляды и поступки и общего у нас была только фамилия.  
Прощения не прошу, потому что знаю, что поступил непростительно.  
Прощайте.  
Ньют___

_ __ _

***

Временно исполняющий обязанности директора Хогвартса Альбус Дамблдор был скорее доволен, что Диппет возвращается через неделю: не то чтобы директор часто вникал в детали, но при случае мог и поинтересоваться, с какой целью профессора Трансфигурации посетил в стенах школы выпускник Крайтон, и, учитывая вчерашние газеты, это как минимум потребовало бы объяснений. Юный Крайтон весь путь по школьным коридорам и лестницам попеременно краснел и бледнел, глубоко вдыхал, словно готовясь прыгнуть в воду, но, слава Мерлину, молчал, пока дверь за ними не закрылась.  
— Профессор, мистер Скамандер ранен, и вам… вот! — Крайтон протянул запечатанное письмо. Взгляд, которым он следил за руками Дамблдора, пытающегося сломать печать, ясно говорил, что сам Билл пытался сделать это неоднократно, но безуспешно. Дамблдор провел над печатью палочкой и развернул пергамент.  
_Здравствуйте, профессор.  
Вы, конечно, уже знаете, что случилось. Бессмысленно говорить, что я сожалею, потому что я не уверен, что не поступил бы так же снова. Я и раньше в моей работе иногда вступал в противоречия с законом, так что в моем случае, наверное, все к тому и шло. Никогда не понимал, почему помочь кому-то выжить — незаконно, а вот наоборот — как раз по закону и есть. Значит, я действительно давно уже преступник. Но чтобы так, я не хотел, вы же понимаете? А от того, что я попаду в Азкабан, никому лучше уже не будет.  
Это письмо передаст вам Билл Крайтон, мой помощник — я не знаю, насколько его могут обвинить по моему делу, но он точно ни в чем не виноват. Когда все произошло, он был совершенно в другом месте, но алиби у него, к сожалению, нет — боюсь, из людей его никто не мог видеть. Если, конечно, теперь быть моим ассистентом само по себе не преступление, я уже не знаю. Но вы ему, наверное, сможете помочь?! Главное, ни в коем случае не отпускайте туда, где я сейчас нахожусь, потому что там ему не место.  
А у меня другого места больше нет.  
Спасибо вам за все и помогите Биллу, прошу вас!_  
Ньют Скамандер  
Альбус Дамблдор опустился на стул.  
— Присаживайтесь, мистер Крайтон. Скажите, вы знаете, где Скамандер?  
Билл открыл рот, закрыл его, снова открыл, потом вспомнил, что при профессоре Дамблдоре это уже неважно.  
— Да, вижу, знаете. Хм. Неожиданный шаг.  
— Но вы же вытащите его оттуда?! Нельзя, чтобы мистер Скамандер…  
— Скрывался от правосудия?  
— Да… в смысле, конечно, нет! Правосудие, тоже… То есть это какая-то ошибка, правда же, профессор?! Он вообще только защищался, вы же им расскажете?  
— Вы при этом присутствовали, не так ли, мистер Крайтон? Можете подтвердить?  
Билл засопел от старания придумать, как лучше, снова осознал, что бессмысленно, и обреченно произнес:  
— Я — нет, я в чемодане спал… был. Но подтвердить могу!  
— К сожалению, в данной ситуации это не имеет смысла. Более того — ваша личная заинтересованность может навести следствие на мысль, что вы — сообщник Ньюта Скамандера и действовали совместно с ним. Так что в вашем случае, мистер Крайтон, я не стремился бы к контактам с представителями власти, пока они сами вас не вызовут — а это, боюсь, неизбежно. Вот тогда и расскажете про чемодан, а я тем временем…  
— А как же мистер Скамандер? — подпрыгнул с места Билл.  
— Мистер Скамандер — в силу разных причин, и, возможно, непреднамеренно — ранил двух авроров при исполнении служебных обязанностей и, боюсь, стал причиной смерти третьего. В отличие от вас, который ни в чем подобном, к счастью, не замечен. Поэтому вам имеет смысл остаться здесь.  
— Никуда я не останусь!!! Неужели вы никак? Чтобы его… оттуда?  
— Мне нужно подумать, мистер Крайтон, ситуация очень непростая, — произнес профессор Дамблдор, вставая и щелкая пальцами. В комнате появился эльф с подносом. — Сначала пообедайте, потом я бы рекомендовал вам отдохнуть вот здесь, на диване. Вы проделали долгий путь. В любом случае прямо сейчас я ничего решить не смогу. — Профессор тщательно прикрыл за собой дверь и запер заклинанием.  
Билл Крайтон тупо смотрел в тарелку плохо видящими красными глазами, что-то брал и жевал, не чувствуя вкуса. Наверное, надо есть, да. Долгий путь.  
Альбус Дамблдор за стеной мерил шагами кабинет.  
Как ему вообще пришло в голову… вот именно туда? Не к брату за помощью, не к нему, Дамблдору, наконец. Скамандер ничем, кроме своей работы, никогда не интересовался… откуда он вообще узнал о Гриндельвальде? Ах да, был этот случай, в Америке. И что потом? Вроде бы ничего особенного не происходило, книга его не так давно вышла. Молодой блестящий ученый, все дороги открыты… а вот, пожалуйста, не сожалеет он, оказывается. Потому что поступил бы так же снова.  
Когда же все пошло не так?! Дамблдор сел в кресло, прикрыл глаза, потер лоб.  
Да теперь уже неважно когда. Раз Ньют кинулся именно к Гриндельвальду, значит… ну да. Теперь он его не отпустит, как этот, который увел из города сначала крыс, потом — детей, и, что характерно, всех безвозвратно. Можно, конечно попытаться, но… а куда потом девать преступника в розыске? Спрятать в Хогвартсе? Директор Диппет. Придумать что-то еще — в любом случае сменить одно тайное убежище на другое. И что в результате? Скамандер не увязнет в этой трясине окончательно, например. Хорошо. Но, увы, с высокой вероятностью не только Гриндельвальд не отпустит, но и сам Ньют никуда не уйдет, раз из всех возможных вариантов выбрал именно… этого.  
Если только чудо. Ну, вдруг.  
_Геллерт,  
Ты уверен, что для Скамандера это оптимальный выход? Спрятать его могу и я, и мы оба видим разницу.  
Альбус_

***

Болеутоляющее зелье действовало безупречно, как будто на Ньюте не было ни единой царапины. Правда, целитель сказал, что это временно, постоянно такую дозировку использовать нельзя, может возникнуть привыкание. Да и пусть. Подумаешь, физическая боль. Ньют опять полулежал среди подушек, потому что валяться плашмя было уже невозможно. Сколько времени прошло с момента отбытия Билла, он понятия не имел, потому что отключился, едва за парнем закрылась дверь. Какой сейчас день? Неважно. Он вроде бы долго пролежал в забытьи, но совсем не ощущал себя отдохнувшим — наоборот, совершенно разбитым и почти потерявшим способность управлять телом. Сил не хватало даже сжать здоровую руку в кулак.  
Геллерт появился в комнате почти сразу после того, как Ньют очнулся, заставил выпить стакан воды, куда явно добавили очередное зелье, и теперь сидел рядом с ним на кровати. Ньют ткнулся лбом в его колено, как несчастный крупп, закрыв глаза, чтобы не смотреть на окружающий мир. Никто из них не произнес ни слова. Геллерт осторожно, едва прикасаясь, гладил его по спутанным волосам, и каким-то необъяснимым образом от этого становилось чуть легче. Самую малость.  
Наверняка Геллерт читал его мысли — во всяком случае, уж помешать ему точно ничто не могло. Правда, вряд ли он сейчас мог выудить что-то путное из того месива, которое с бешеной скоростью вращалось в голове Ньюта.  
Нет, нет, они ничего не сделают с Тесеем. Он герой войны, в аврорате у него отличный послужной список. Он наверняка сможет убедить всех, что ни при чем, да это так и есть… немыслимо, чтобы он пострадал! Да и у матушки, скорее всего, не станут меньше покупать гиппогрифов потому, что один из ее сыновей стал убийцей… Дико звучит, но он теперь это и есть…  
— Кто это был? — спросил Геллерт тихо. — Кого ты хотел спасти?  
— Химеру… — выдохнул Ньют. — Их осталось в мире всего двести… максимум… Ее и так уже ранили… Я бы убрал ее в чемодан, Геллерт. Я бы смог.  
Перед закрытыми веками словно огнем горел образ молодой химеры с пробитым легким, чья голова клонилась к земле, при каждом вздохе на губах пузырилась розовая пена… Он бы вылечил ее, еще было не поздно! Если бы авроры его послушали! Если бы он объяснил им получше…  
— Конечно, смог бы. — Гриндельвальд чуть сильнее прижал его к себе. — Сколько их было?  
— Четверо… Я аппарировал, как только узнал… встал между ними и ею… убеждал, что могу… Проклятие! — почти взвыл вдруг Ньют. — Ну почему не Тесея туда отправили, он бы меня послушал! Да, он меня болваном считает, и на здоровье, но он уж точно знает: если я говорю, что справлюсь с животным, значит, справлюсь. Мне бы позволили забрать ее… ничего бы не было…  
Ньют зарылся лицом в колени Геллерта, чувствуя, что глаза жгут слезы — и не могут вылиться.  
— Я не хотел, чтобы так вышло… Они не поверили… Говорили, чтобы убирался…  
Целых три раза ему предлагали уйти и не мешать работать аврорату, и, наверное, большинство на его месте послушались бы, но Ньют не мог. Отойти и законопослушно смотреть, как убивают редчайшее животное, и без того тяжело раненное? Это был бы не он.  
Наконец, окончательно взбесившись от упрямства этого психа, глава аврорской группы — рослый парень с жестким рябым лицом — послал Связывающее заклятие, Ньют мгновенно отбил, и… Сколько это длилось? Сейчас уже не вспомнить. Только стоит перед глазами, как в химеру летит зеленый луч из палочки этого рябого и она оседает на землю, а у него в голове в этот момент словно взрывается Бомбарда, и все окутывает красная пелена… И он раскрывается и пропускает следующее заклинание рябого — прямо в грудь, как только напополам не разрезало.  
— В меня еще несколько попало… но я тогда вообще боли не чувствовал… левую руку почти отрубило, а я и не понял. Я одного до того еще оглушил… а тогда изо всех сил Конфринго… прямо в них… их так и снесло… Хотелось порвать их в клочья… а сейчас…  
Как заглушить тот мерзкий, кошмарный звук, с которым один из авроров впечатался в дерево? Можно сколько угодно убеждать себя, что еще ничего не известно, но с головой, вывернутой на сто восемьдесят градусов, не живут. А второй — его по касательной задело, но плечо-то все равно всмятку… И тут раздались хлопки аппарации, Ньют понял, что к аврорам прибыла подмога, и рухнул на чемодан, накрывая его собой. Портключ у него всегда был с собой, с того дня… крышку с флакона он сдирал, уже теряя сознание.  
— Я ненавижу их всех… за химеру… но я не хотел. Извини, я не понимаю, что несу… — Ньют помолчал. Его по-прежнему крепко обнимали, и сейчас это казалось единственным якорем, удерживающим на плаву. — Я теперь убийца. Я не спас ее… и убил человека. Своими руками, Геллерт. Я ненавижу его, и все равно… жить не хочется.  
И теперь он беглый преступник в террористическом подполье. Он опозорил род, еще неизвестно, что будет с матушкой и братом. У него нет больше ни семьи, ни дома, ни работы… еще счастье, что спас чемодан… Он теперь по ту сторону… И нет больше ничего… Ни-че-го.  
— Как хорошо, что сейчас. — Геллерт приподнял голову Ньюта, с едва заметной улыбкой заглянул в глаза. — Вот просто на редкость вовремя.  
Ньют вперился в него непонимающим взором.  
— Любому человеку рано или поздно приходится защищать то, что ему дорого. Иногда ценой жизни — своей, чужой, неважно. Ну, если кому вообще ничего не дорого… мы не о растениях. И в первый раз это страшно и очень тяжело — почти всегда. Но ты все равно знаешь, что должен делать, и не остановишься; ты же не мог не попробовать ее вытащить.  
Ньют чуть заметно кивнул.  
— И в следующий раз, — Геллерт слегка сжал его здоровое плечо, — когда кто-то будет нуждаться в твоей защите и тебе потребуется сделать это снова, будет намного легче. Считай, принял противоядие.  
Гриндельвальд сделал паузу, посмотрел на замолкшего Ньюта и продолжил:  
— Ты сделал все, что мог, не в чем себя упрекать. Совершенно не в чем — столько выстоять против четверых… — он взглянул на Ньюта с уважительным удивлением, — без подготовки… ну, это как раз поправимо… Да. — Геллерт запустил руку во внутренний карман мантии. — Кое-что, правда, изменилось.  
Он расправил в руках цепочку с символом Даров Смерти — таким же, какой носил сам, — осторожно застегнул на шее Ньюта.  
— Теперь ты больше не будешь один. Легкой жизни не обещаю, но, по крайней мере, тебя поддержат.  
За спиной захлопали крылья. Ньют даже не попытался повернуться. Будь это хоть птица Рух…  
— Я сейчас. — Геллерт, еще раз проведя рукой по его волосам, поднялся с кровати и отошел. Видимо, к птице. Посмотреть, кто там. Да кто бы ни был.  
Ньют осторожно взял знак на ладонь и поднес поближе к глазам. Легкий какой — видимо, серебро. Да, зрение его не обманывает, Дары Смерти: палочка, мантия, камень. Подумать только, еще в декабре… да, полугода не прошло, он бы при виде них… ну, не отшатнулся — символы сами по себе не кусаются, но посмотрел бы с неприязнью и страхом. Он ведь знал, что стоит за Дарами, и теперь отлично знает. Но вот этот знак висит у него на шее, и небо не упало на землю. Да и сам он вроде бы не ощущает ничего, кроме прохлады металла. Ни страха, ни горечи… Нет, что-то есть. Мерлин его знает, как назвать это непонятное чувство.  
За спиной послышался шорох, снова звук крыльев. Геллерт опять сел рядом. Обнял Ньюта за плечи, заглянул в глаза.  
— Пришлось ответить. А то так бы и не улетел… — усмехнулся он, и тут же его лицо снова стало серьезным. — Смотри, он зачарован, как портключ, только лучше. — Гриндельвальд взял знак Даров в руку. — Почувствуешь, что нагревается — зажми в ладони и тут же перенесешься ко мне, где бы я ни был. Если меня срочно позвать — дотронься вот так, я приду. Можно использовать сколько угодно — ну, пока я жив, — снова улыбнулся он.  
Вот оно. Внезапно Ньют понял, что он испытывает с того момента, как на его шее застегнулась цепочка с Дарами. Обреченность и решимость. Да, одновременно. Почти как в тот вечер, когда он, доведенный до предела своими фантазиями и мечтами, напрашивался к Геллерту якобы взглянуть на его феникса. Теперь начинается совсем другая жизнь. Никто не скажет, сколько она продлится — остается лишь… ну, жить ее. Очередной Рубикон перейден, и опять только вперед, и совершенно пока непонятно, что делать, но ясно одно.  
— Я всегда буду на твоей стороне, — произнес он, глядя прямо в глаза Геллерта. — Пока жив.  
— Конечно, — с какой-то неуловимой интонацией кивнул Гриндельвальд и снова уложил голову Ньюта себе на колени.

***

_Приветствую, Альбус.  
Можешь предложить что-то лучшее? Сомневаюсь. Вот и Ньют пришел не к тебе.  
Всех благ. Г._  
Дамблдор некоторое время смотрел на лист пергамента, как если бы там могло появиться что-то еще, потом поднес край письма к свечке, глядя, как осыпается пепел. Чуда захотел, как же. Отпустит он. Проклятый Гаммельнский крысолов.  
Профессор рывком поднялся, отворил дверь в соседнюю комнату, в которой, казалось, никого не было — только в углу дивана свернулся черный клубок. Мальчику оказалось проще переживать бесконечные часы ожидания в анимагической форме.  
— Мистер Крайтон, простите, что побеспокоил. С вами, вероятно, в самое ближайшее время захотят поговорить о недавних событиях, и нам с вами нужно наметить, как наилучшим образом их описать. Возможно, вам имеет смысл вернуться к вашей матушке — так вы покажете, что вам нечего скрывать, и спокойно дождетесь…  
Клубок развернулся, встряхнулся, вырос. Билл встал с дивана.  
— Спасибо большое, профессор. Не надо ничего, я сам все знаю, что говорить. Я пойду тогда. И это… вот, ваше… упало. — Билл протянул Дамблдору блестящую пуговицу и пару монет, скатившихся с его колен.  
— Постойте. Ньют Скамандер очень не хочет, чтобы вы к нему возвращались, это бессмысленно и очень опасно. Вы ни в чем не виноваты, мы сможем это доказать. Найдете работу, я мог бы порекомендовать вам кое-что даже здесь, в Хогвартсе.  
У меня есть работа, подумал Билл и положил монеты на стол. Там загон чистить надо, а мистеру Скамандеру долго еще лечиться.  
Пуговица выскользнула и покатилась по полу.

## Глава 7

— Даже не думайте, — говорит целитель, проследив тоскующий взгляд Ньюта. — Пока вы оттуда самостоятельно не выберетесь, а если упадете, кости придется растить сначала.  
— Ничего не упадет, я помогу. — Гриндельвальд встает и подходит к чемодану. — Если герр Скамандер, конечно, позволит, — улыбается он одними глазами. — Ньют, когда ты уже мне покажешь свои бесценные сокровища? — Застежки чемодана отскакивают сами до того, как Ньют успевает сказать хоть слово, Гриндельвальд легко запрыгивает внутрь, спускается на несколько ступенек и протягивает руку. — Давай, проведи экскурсию по своему зоопарку.  
Примерно через час почти успокоенный Ньют снова вытягивается на кровати. Слава Мерлину, все здоровы, сыты и более-менее благополучны. Брунгильда, увидев его, чуть не вылезла прямо сквозь прутья клетки — он даже не ожидал, что свирепая мантикора проникнется к нему такой симпатией. Нунду мурлыкал и терся головой о дерево, как огромный кот, нюхлер немедленно полез проверять карманы, а Пикетт вцепился в воротник рубашки и категорически отказался отпускать. Геллерта звери не пугались совсем. Кто-то никак не реагировал, а вот угробы спокойно подошли к нему, совсем как к Ньюту, протягивая щупальца, так уверенно, как будто раньше уже брали корм из его рук. Один из фвуперов слетел с дерева на его плечо, и Геллерт погладил ярко-розовые перья, будто так и надо было. Если бы Ньют чувствовал себя хоть немного лучше, он бы задумался почему, а сейчас все казалось естественным. С чего бы животным-то бояться Гриндельвальда? Вот людям, пожалуй, имеет смысл.  
Пока никаких людей, кроме целителей и Геллерта, Ньют близко не видит, но понятно, что в здании заброшенного магловского завода на окраине Берлина, куда его принес портключ, их бывает немало. Иногда, выглядывая в окно на обнесенный забором двор, Скамандер наблюдает у входа нескольких ведьм и колдунов почтенных лет, а иногда — группки подростков под руководством наставника. Геллерт сказал, что на первом этаже расположено абсолютно легальное благотворительное общество «Общее благо», и при нем — детский кружок изучения истории «Наследие предков», а также частные курсы редких заклинаний «Магия без границ». «Раз в год, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд, — министерские все это лениво инспектируют и отбывают с памятными подарками. Все тихо, сидят полторы почтенные старушки, летом дети занимаются. Моего имени никто не слышал и не знает». Ни одна инспекция почему-то не проявляет интерес к пустующим этажам — впрочем, ничего интересного для них там и нет. При любой попытке подняться, говорит Геллерт, попадешь в один и тот же полуразрушенный цех с сидящим в углу престарелым троллем-инвалидом, а преодолеть антиаппарационный барьер могут только свои.  
Дверь снаружи не заперта, но Ньют пока не выходит — во-первых, целитель против, во-вторых, он очень не хочет доставлять никому неудобств, потеряв где-нибудь сознание — чего доброго, потом искать придется. Раз уж даже в чемодан одного не пускают, значит, стоит подождать — да, если честно, Ньют сам пока не против отложить знакомство с новой неизбежной реальностью. Ежедневные манипуляции и монотонные заклинания колдомедика, фоновая боль и слабость притупляют чувства, реакции и мысли, и Ньют вовсю этим пользуется: подолгу дремлет на широкой кровати с балдахином, листает найденные в старинном шкафу книги — в основном труды по истории, зельям и гербологии. В числе прочего нашел какой-то невнятный бестиарий, просмотрел, но на полях, из уважения к печатному слову, ошибки править не стал, а просто записал свои соображения отдельно. Три раза в день из стены возникает некрупный сморщенный эльф или, скорее, кобольд — приносит еду, наводит порядок несколькими мановениями крошечных лапок, опасливо косится на чемодан. Говорит он отдельными отрывистыми словами, да еще и на каком-то загадочном диалекте немецкого, и быстро исчезает.  
Полусонное состояние помогает почти не думать о том, что ждет впереди — в конце концов, выбор уже сделан. Раз самое плохое уже случилось, дальше, наверное, будет хотя бы не хуже. Время от времени Ньют ощупывает знак Гриндельвальда на груди, чтобы удостовериться, что он на месте, но так и не решается хотя бы один раз попробовать позвать Геллерта с его помощью. «Это же для совсем крайних случаев, — думает он, — как вот портключ. Когда сочтет нужным, тогда и придет».  
Целитель приходит утром и днем, Геллерт при этом иногда присутствует, иногда нет, но вечером он появляется обязательно — приносит чашу с густым, горячим, терпким на вкус зельем, которое нужно выпить немедленно. От зелья пахнет незнакомыми травами и еще чем-то неуловимым, его много, последние глотки даются с трудом, и Гриндельвальд внимательно следит, чтобы на дне не осталось ни капли. По телу разливается тепло, руки-ноги становятся тяжелыми, как будто какая-то сила придавливает к кровати. Геллерт сбрасывает мантию, ложится рядом, притягивает Ньюта к себе. «Как больного детеныша», — подумал Ньют в первый раз, утыкаясь носом в его плечо. Теперь он ни о чем не думает. Тяжесть исчезает, как и раньше, мгновенно — зелье взрывается по всему телу фейерверком пузырьков, проникающих в каждый уголок, вливающих силу. Все раны и даже давние зажившие шрамы отчаянно чешутся. На мгновение возникает желание прыжком взлететь с кровати, бегом спуститься в чемодан, переделать все дела… Пульсация усиливается, и уже никуда бежать не хочется — больного бьет крупной дрожью. Теперь тепло исходит от Геллерта — оно как будто переливается в Ньюта от его тела, соединяясь с зельем, помогая ему. У Ньюта кружится голова, он вцепляется в Гриндельвальда, тот крепко прижимает его, как будто укрывает, закутывает в свои руки. Медленно, постепенно пляска пузырьков в крови стихает, растворяя и унося с собой боль. Ньют расслабляется, устраивается поудобнее и засыпает.  
…Гриндельвальд осторожно вытащил руку из-под заснувшего Ньюта, накинул мантию, вышел в коридор и достал из кармана двустороннее переговорное зеркальце.  
— Вольф, извини, что поднял. Тебе второй нужен еще? А напрасно. Там все, завтра к ночи будет труп. Нет, сейчас бессмысленно, ничего не снимешь, часов через пять можно пробовать. Энервейт, стимулируй чем-нибудь, думосбор в руки и вперед, кому я объясняю. Нет, не надо, оставь до вечера.

***

Первым, что Ньют увидел, открыв глаза, был смущенно переминающийся с ноги на ногу Билл.  
— Здравствуйте, мистер Скамандер, я вас будить не хотел… Как вы себя чувствуете?  
Ну как же так? Он всей душой надеялся, что Дамблдор не пустит его, вернет юного идиота к нормальной жизни…  
— Зачем ты здесь?.. Разве профессор Дамблдор тебе не объяснил?  
— Да я ведь не просто так, мистер Скамандер! — Судя по всему, Билл хорошо отрепетировал эти слова. — Я вам ответ привез… пока в Хогвартс ездил, мне сова принесла письмо… от вашего брата, кажется?  
При виде ярко-красного, будто пульсирующего конверта Ньюта подбросило на кровати. Это же вопиллер!  
— ЧТОБ ТЫ ПРОВАЛИЛСЯ, УБЛЮДОК! — заорал голосом Тесея такой же красный лист бумаги, вырвавшись из руки Билла, растерзав конверт и зависнув над постелью Ньюта. — ТЫ СООБРАЖАЕШЬ, ЧТО НАДЕЛАЛ?! ТЕБЕ ПОЖИЗНЕННОЕ СВЕТИТ, ДЕБИЛ!  
Билл, споткнувшись и чуть не упав, опрометью кинулся в чемодан, захлопнул крышку и слетел вниз по лестнице, а оглушенный криком Ньют даже не смог оценить его тактичность.  
Вопиллер подпрыгнул в воздухе и продолжил:  
— МАТЬ ПЛАЧЕТ ВСЕ ВРЕМЯ! КАКОГО ХРЕНА ТЫ НАТВОРИЛ! И ПОЧЕМУ ТОГДА НЕ КО МНЕ? ПОЧЕМУ, БЛЯДЬ, НЕ КО МНЕ? ОТВЕЧАЙ!!!  
Ньют только хлопнул глазами. Да, Тесей совсем вне себя, не соображает, что ему никак не смогут ответить. Но… что он такое говорит? Как это — к нему? После схватки с его коллегами, убийства — к Тесею?  
— ПОЧЕМУ К ЭТОМУ?! ТЫ ЧТО… И В ПОСТЕЛЬ СЕБЕ ВЫБРАЛ… ТВАРЬ?! О ЧЕМ ТЫ ДУМАЛ? — Голос на секунду запнулся, дрогнул и тут же завопил снова: — ВОТ И СИДИ ТЕПЕРЬ! ПОНЯЛ, ЧТО Я СКАЗАЛ? СИДИ ГДЕ ТЫ ЕСТЬ И НЕ ВЫСОВЫВАЙСЯ!  
Ньют смахнул с лица мелкие кусочки вопиллера, немедленно лопнувшего у него перед носом, и потер уши. Как же это… С такими ранами было не до размышлений, но все равно… ни на одно мгновение ему не пришло в голову, что можно аппарировать к Тесею, что тот не арестует его собственноручно. Вопиллер же это имел в виду — что брат бы постарался спасти его? Бред какой-то. У Тесея карьера, он всегда был такой законопослушный…  
Мерлин, ну почему он только теперь узнал о том, что брату… не все равно? И что теперь это меняет? Если бы раньше… Хватит, приказал себе Ньют и запрокинул голову, чтобы навернувшиеся было на глаза бессильные слезы вкатились обратно. Случилось так, как случилось. Он принял решение, раз и навсегда, у него на шее висит свидетельство этому.  
— Мистер Скамандер?  
Еще и Билл тут. Для полного счастья.  
— Мистер Скамандер. — Билл выбрался из чемодана и осторожно шагнул к его кровати. — Вы не волнуйтесь и не расстраивайтесь, пожалуйста, вам вредно. Вы понимаете, — он нервно сглотнул и затараторил, будто боялся, что его перебьют: — мне там делать нечего, вы же помните, а тут работа, она мне нравится, я хоть что-то полезное... И вы пока сами не можете в чемодан… так вот я буду… Не переживайте, прошу вас, мистер Скамандер! Ну я ведь и в самом деле нигде закон не нарушил, в случае чего могу вернуться… Я правда очень хочу вам помогать. Больше всего на свете.

***

Сегодня Гриндельвальд приносит зелье в последний раз, и, когда все кончается, Ньют вдруг чувствует себя резко, ощутимо лучше — даже слабость почти прошла. Впервые ему не хочется сразу спать, хочется лежать, прижавшись к Геллерту, и болтать. Даже, наверное… Геллерт на невысказанную мысль усмехнулся, заявил, что пока рано, и сделал вид, что отодвинулся.  
— Странно… — Ньют разминает вновь обретенную руку, — я конечно, никогда раньше так сильно не бывал ранен… или такое лечение… силы как будто сразу прибавились. Только что не было, и вот откуда-то взялось, как будто от еще какого-то человека, смешно, да?  
— Ты себя недооцениваешь — усмехается Гриндельвальд. — Человек, который дрался с мантикорой походным котелком, говорит мне, что не знает, откуда у него берутся силы? Оттуда же, из глубокого внутреннего упрямства. Теперь хоть поселись в своем чемодане, можно уже, только завтра к полудню, пожалуйста, вылези, я к тебе нашего зельевара пришлю. Обсудите с ним список ингредиентов, которые у тебя есть прямо сейчас, и то, что можно получить в течение месяца. Он всю душу из меня вынул, что сырье покупаем непонятно где, втридорога и, главное, непонятно какого качества, тебя нам сам Вотан послал.  
— Обязательно вылезу. — Ньют посмотрел на чемодан и вспомнил: — Знаешь, ко мне Билл сегодня вернулся. Я так рассчитывал, что он в Англии останется, а он… пришел сегодня и уходить не хочет. Сразу в чемодан кинулся, — Ньют расплылся в улыбке, — соскучился, наверное.  
— И что ты хочешь, переложить ответственность на меня, по традиции? Ладно, завтра выгоню.  
— Куда уж теперь… Я, наоборот, хотел спросить: ничего, что он здесь со мной? Он хорошо с животными… Можно?  
— О Вотан, — вздохнул Гриндельвальд, — да на здоровье, держи, кого хочешь. От тебя буквально с завтрашнего дня будет столько пользы, что плюс-минус десяток тварей в твоем чемодане ни на что не повлияют. Развлекайся.  
Ньют сделал глубокий вдох и даже начал открывать рот. Геллерт легко коснулся его виска губами — жара нет — и продолжил:  
— Ингредиенты — это задача номер один. Вторая — это раскладка по гиппогрифам и драконам, ты же, насколько я помню, работал с ними. Сейчас на ноги встанешь окончательно, я с тобой проедусь, покажу, что у нас есть, а ты скажешь, что надо, чтобы было как следует. Это для начала. А помощника своего… — Ньют услышал, как Гриндельвальд улыбается, — если тебя так беспокоит мой бюджет, держи в анимагической форме, будешь кормить жуками, это недорого.

***

— Вы же магозоолог? — Высокий, худой, слегка сутулый парень примерно Ньютовых лет в потрепанной рабочей мантии, с забранными в хвост волосами неопределенного цвета ворвался в комнату, чуть только стрелка часов подошла к полудню. — Сразу скажите, яд злыдня правда есть, или Магистр… гиперболизирует, и это в далекой перспективе? Но рог взрывопотама-то уж точно, я правильно понял?  
— Есть, отчего же, — растерянно откликнулся Ньют, пытаясь понять, как обращаться к пришедшему, очевидно, мастеру зелий, и кто что гиперболизирует. — И то, и другое. В смысле, не рог, а живой взрывопотам, то есть самка. Какой смысл собирать частицы рога заранее, да еще в это время года на убывающей луне? У вас же выветрится половина, и дозу не рассчитаете. Вы скажите, когда вам надо, я все сделаю. И пикирующий злыдень у меня тоже есть, вполне живой и бодрый, так что…  
— Уфф. — Зельевар рухнул на стул, вытянул длинные тощие ноги и одобрительно посмотрел на Ньюта. — Луна. Убывающая. Свежие ингредиенты не под чарами заморозки. Глас разума в этом… месте. Извините. Имре Фейош. — Он протянул Ньюту руку. — Вы там всех держите? — Он махнул рукой на чемодан, мирно стоящий у стены.  
— Ньют Скамандер. Это так очевидно? — расстроился Ньют, до сих пор полагая, что чемодан внешне не вызывает никаких подозрений.  
— Вовсе нет, — усмехнулся Фейош. — Это все Магистр. Который день только дразнит рассказами про ваши несметные ценности, а не пускает. Вы ранены, что ли?  
Ньют за неимением альтернатив ответил себе на второй вопрос и неопределенно покивал.  
— Теперь все прошло уже, меня хорошо лечили. И спасибо вам, это же вы, наверное… зелья?  
— Какие именно? Стандартный целительский набор, конечно, всегда варю — кроветворное, Костерост, обезболивающие, стимуляторы регенерации и так далее, скука смертная. На здоровье, в общем. Ну давайте уже запишем, что там у вас есть — диктуйте, я смотреть не напрашиваюсь, вдруг образцы будут недовольны.  
Ньют вновь кивнул, испытывая смешанные чувства — с одной стороны, только что его питомцев обозвали «образцами», хорошо еще не «материалом». С другой — вот понимает же человек, что не надо беспокоить живых существ лишний раз, так что Мерлин с ним, пусть называет как хочет.  
Через пару часов подробный список потенциальных ингредиентов был составлен, исправлен и дополнен, у высокоученых сторон обнаружились непримиримые противоречия относительно подхода к сбору слюны нунду. В обоснование своей правоты Ньют повел-таки зельевара в чемодан, где наглядно на практике пытался убедить в преимуществах своей позиции, потом тот потащил его в лабораторию — доказывать, что полученный таким образом препарат с точки зрения эффективности с тем же успехом можно было собрать у низла… Ньют на какое-то время даже забыл, где и почему он находится. А когда знак на цепочке вдруг ощутимо нагрелся и напомнил, сначала потратил мгновение, чтобы назначить время доругаться завтра, и только потом взялся за него.

***

— Рука в порядке, — констатировал Геллерт, осторожно прощупав ее вниз от плеча. — Ну, дорогу в лабораторию ты теперь и хотел бы — не забудешь, Фейош не даст. Он здесь живет практически, непонятно почему — к нему, в отличие от нас с тобой, власти пока претензий не имеют. Так что теперь твоя очередь примирять его представления о прекрасном с суровой реальностью, хотя… с твоим чемоданом и нашими планами он даже, может быть, какое-то время будет доволен. Дней пять, я оптимист.  
— Меньше. — Ньют неуверенно улыбнулся. — Мы сильно поспорили.  
— О, тогда ставлю на неделю. С ним уже никто не в силах спорить, продержись, пожалуйста, подольше! — Геллерт поднялся с кресла и потянул Ньюта за собой. — Пойдем, покажу, где у нас что. Тебе-то, в отличие от Фейоша, пока отсюда не выйти, надо же как-то ориентироваться. Хотя… под обороткой теоретически можно, только зачем? Города ты не знаешь. Скажи, что нужно для твоего зоопарка, все принесут.  
…Так, здесь пароль, здесь надо открыть дверь, закрыть и открыть снова — тогда попадаешь в следующую комнату… Склад. Целый звукоизолированный пустой магловский цех и еще помещения рядом — для боевой группы. Целительская. Еще один склад. Кусок магловского цеха, куда обычно аппарируют и куда сам Ньют недавно упал, весь в крови, инстинктивно прикрывая собой чемодан — два человека с палочками наизготовку отделились от стен, одновременно кивнули на «unser Magischezoologe» Геллерта и словно сняли с Ньюта мерку глазами. Насквозь открытая площадка перед дверью в кабинет Гриндельвальда. Небольшой зал с другой стороны. Выше по лестнице — комнатки неясного назначения. Запомнить бы все.  
— Если что, эльфа вызовешь, проводит, — откликнулся Геллерт. — Если ко мне, то вот сюда, но я здесь не каждый день, лучше уточнить — ты видел, всегда кто-то дежурит. Мало ли, — улыбнулся он, — вдруг какой раненый международный преступник свалится или еще что интересное.  
«Из-за меня он еще и не уходил отсюда все время. — Ньюту стало душно от неловкости. — Зелья мне, смотреть на это все… Теперь хоть все нормально, отдохнет».  
— Понял. Я могу к себе? Животные там…  
— Конечно. Сколько тебе нужно времени, часа четыре хватит? — Гриндельвальд повернулся, положил руку ему на плечо, заглянул в глаза.  
— Не знаю, может быть. Или дольше, неважно. — Под внимательным взглядом Ньют изо всех сил думал именно то, что говорил. По слогам, практически.  
— Понятно. Или два дня. Или вообще неделю. — Геллерт положил ладонь на затылок Ньюта — по всему телу рассыпались искры, — притянул к себе. — Мне кажется, или тебе уже лучше?  
— Да. Нет… Наверное!  
Рука Гриндельвальда скользнула по его шее сзади, под воротник рубашки.  
— Не подождут твои звери, например, до завтра? У тебя там есть целый ассистент, если что.

***

— Билл, осторожнее, тут опять ступенька… и потолок низкий! — предупреждает Ньют, уже потирая лоб. Конечно, если почти не спать, даже в родном чемодане на ровном месте споткнешься. Больно, но с лица все равно не сползает улыбка: очень приятно снова чувствовать себя живым. Не раненым, за которым надо ухаживать, и не несчастным, которому некуда идти, а совсем наоборот.  
— Мистер Скамандер, это вы осторожно. — Билл-то как раз ни за что не задевает, а наоборот, пытается протянуть ему руку, как тяжелобольному, и это очень раздражает. — Нечего вам пока… давайте вы сядете и скажете мне, что делать.  
— Ага, сейчас! — Ньют идет в кладовую, почему-то без магии сбрасывает с самой верхней полки мешки, свертки и коробки ловит и ставит аккуратно рядом. Да нет, понятно почему — больше не болит рука. — Ты по-немецки говоришь? Не слышу? Ну, наверное, тебе и не надо. Возьми это и вот это, пожалуйста, и пойдем со мной в лабораторию.

***

Не нужен Биллу немецкий, думает Ньют на следующий день. Вряд ли ему пошло бы на пользу слушать инструкции по применению экспериментальной взрывчатки, которую Фейош вдохновенно намешал на основе свежего порошка из рога взрывопотама. По-хорошему, Биллу и видеть этих… не следовало, но не запирать же его теперь в чемодане при виде любого малоприятного лица? В любом случае, ту часть разговора, которую Билл мог услышать, он понять никак не мог, и хорошо, нечего нормальному человеку понимать всяких террористов. Ньют какое-то время сам толком не разбирал, чего от него хотят и почему нельзя устранить любое препятствие обычной Бомбардой, пока ему не объяснили, что нужен отложенный эффект. Никаких людей рядом с объектом, никаких улик, ничего подозрительного — просто в назначенный момент трехэтажное здание должно взорваться изнутри и сложиться, как карточный домик. Зачем, по глупости спросил Ньют и получил в ответ красноречивые взгляды — примерно так заводчик круппов смотрит на отбракованный помет — и снисходительную фразу: «Чтобы красиво было. И видно издалека». Вопрос, будет ли в момент взрыва кто-то внутри, он так и не задал, и ругал сам себя за малодушие. «Ты сделал выбор, когда пришел, а теперь нечего зажмуриваться, — сказал он себе тогда в первый раз. — Это решение Гриндельвальда, не сами же они. И откуда я знаю, что сделали эти… в доме».  
Почти уже решил спросить потом у Геллерта, чтобы с открытыми глазами — ну что, в конце концов, случится? В крайнем случае, скажет, что это не его дело… Но сегодня знак на шее никак себя не проявлял. Ньют постоял у закрытой двери кабинета под взглядами двоих (уже других, конечно) на посту, на прямой вопрос услышал, что «Magister hat uns nicht Informationen verlassen». Глупо, но показалось, что ответивший — высокий блондин лет двадцати пяти — произнес это с отчетливым удовольствием.  
Ньют направился было к лаборатории, прислушался к доносящимся из-за двери громким немелодичным звукам — кто-нибудь, очень благоволивший к Фейошу, из вежливости рискнул бы назвать это пением, — вспомнил довольное лицо зельевара утром, когда взрывчатка получилась, и опустил руку, уже поднятую, чтобы постучать. Не сегодня.  
«Какое же счастье, что с чемоданом ничего не случилось, — в тысячный, наверное, раз за это время думал Ньют, возвращаясь. — Одно заклинание — и… Просто какое-то невероятное везение». При этом он каждый раз не проговаривает про себя следующую очевидную мысль — иначе было бы некуда идти.  
— Мистер Скамандер, — облегченно выдохнул Билл, — я вас искать идти хотел. Там угроб… как будто стонет, что ли. И не подпускает. Я еду клал поближе — и не ест.  
— Посмотрим сейчас, кто там не подпускает. — Ньют уже влез в рабочую мантию, брызнул на себя зелье, устраняющее неприятные для животных запахи, закатал рукава. — Держи мне лестницу. Да зачем руками-то? Заклинанием… Чшш, стой спокойно, вот так… Извини…  
Самка и детеныш подошли поближе, наблюдая, как Ньют зафиксировал чарами огромную голову, начал осматривать.  
— Правильно не ест, я бы тоже стонал с таким нарывом…  
Угроб по кличке Джонатан косился нервно, прядал ушами, но очень старался стоять неподвижно.  
— У самого основания щупальца нарывает, надо будет вскрывать. Только сначала обезболим, само собой. Так, придерживай его… Молодец, хорошо держишься… — Ньют очень осторожно выдавливал на нарыв темно-зеленую мазь с едким запахом, не прекращая беседовать с Джонатаном. — Теперь ждем минуты три, она быстро действует. Потерпи чуть-чуть… ай, стой! — Угроб, воодушевленный тем, что боль утихла, резко мотнул головой. — Рано еще, рано… Билл, только не отпускай сейчас.  
Самка подошла, уткнулась мордой в бок супруга и сочувственно вздохнула. Ньют быстро сделал глубокий надрез и, осторожно нажимая на рану, выдавливал гной — да как же много его скопилось! — когда заметил, что его помощник смотрит куда-то поверх шеи угроба.  
— Что там такое, Билл?.. — Он взглянул в том же направлении и увидел Гриндельвальда, опершегося на ограду и внимательно наблюдающего за ними. Сердце подпрыгнуло в груди, губы непроизвольно растянулись в улыбке… на мгновение, потом Ньют спохватился, что лечит крупное опасное животное, а рядом с ним — его ассистент.  
— Добрый день… Магистр, — произнес Ньют, стараясь, чтобы обращение не звучало вопросительно. Кажется, Геллерта здесь называют именно так, надо привыкать.  
— Добрый, — усмехнулся Гриндельвальд. — Заканчивайте, я подожду.  
Ньют выдавил весь гной, заложил в свищ заживляющую мазь, погладил угроба и его семейство. Билл с появлением Гриндельвальда напрягся и периодически настороженно косился в его сторону, но помогал, как всегда, добросовестно. Наконец Ньют отпустил явно повеселевшего Джонатана и приблизился к Геллерту.  
— Быстро вы справились… — с непонятной интонацией произнес тот и продолжил по-немецки: — Меня несколько дней не будет. Тебе есть чем заняться, все как вы с Фейошем запланировали. И еще вот — это для меня, посмотришь потом. — Гриндельвальд протянул Ньюту сложенный лист.  
Ньют кивнул, пряча пергамент. Наверное, не стоит спрашивать, куда он отправляется. А что тут еще скажешь?  
— Когда вернусь, — продолжил Геллерт, — как решили, посмотрим боевых животных. Наведешь порядок. И подумай, что бы ты хотел знать еще до отъезда, чтобы не терять времени. Вернусь, задашь все вопросы — не мне, конечно, я не очень в курсе… Хотя зачем откладывать, — перебил он сам себя, — вот сегодня и спросишь. Подготовься, я вызову.  
— Я буду готов, Магистр. — Ньют еще очень хотел спросить, когда Геллерт вернется, но не чувствовал, что имеет на это право. Ладно, все равно ему тут жить — не съедят же его.

***

— Три дракона, ясно. А гиппогрифов, хотя бы примерно?  
— Вы, наверное, не поняли, герр Скамандер. Животные принадлежат частным лицам и содержатся в их поместьях. Когда гиппогрифы нужны для наших задач, они обычно есть.  
«Значит, и про условия содержания не спросишь, — подумал Ньют. — Ладно, сам увижу».  
— А какого рода задачи? И все дрессированы и объезжены, так получается? — терпеливо переспросил он. Не то чтобы ему не нравился собеседник — маг средних лет с короткими седеющими волосами и внимательным жестким взглядом, — но Ньют чувствовал, что сам чем-то его раздражает, и не мог понять, что тут можно сделать.  
Вольфганг Неттесгейм хмыкнул и перевел взгляд на Гриндельвальда. Тот на мгновение оторвался от бумаг, посмотрел на руководителя своей боевой группы с неопределенным выражением и вернулся к делам.  
— Более или менее, — ответил Неттесгейм на второй вопрос. — Вы же теперь этим займетесь, я надеюсь.  
— Конечно, как только пойму, для чего именно они нужны, — кротко подтвердил Ньют. — А у вас… у нас, что, все умеют ими управлять? А с драконами…  
— У нас, — интонационно выделил Неттесгейм, — вы… недели две? И спрашиваете, что могут все. Интересно.  
— Вольф, может, достаточно? — Гриндельвальд поднял голову от стола. — Далеко не все. И не всегда есть возможность для тренировок. Ты это хотел узнать?  
Ньют кивнул. Спросить, чему обучают всадников и как он мог бы помочь, было бы сейчас только логично. И Геллерт неизвестно когда вернется. А он здесь…  
— Не волнуйтесь, — откликнулся Неттесгейм. — Вы же дипломированный магозоолог, в любом случае умеете больше наших ребят, — усмехнулся он, взглянув почему-то на Гриндельвальда. — Разберетесь.

***

Три дня без Геллерта, вопреки ожиданиям, прошли без особых проблем. Никто не приходил к Ньюту с неожиданными заданиями, так что все шло как всегда — вот и сегодня он полез в чемодан, научить Билла собирать некоторые ингредиенты, потом еще немножечко поработал… в результате, когда вышел, на полу возле чемодана уже сидел мастер зелий, демонстративно глядя на часы. Закончили поздно, доварив зелье с неясным эффектом; в процессе работы Ньют выпалил, что в Дурмштранге, похоже, вместо Ухода за магсуществами дают исключительно Темные Искусства, а Имре заметил, что глупее этого только преподавать защиту от Темных Искусств, не изучая их самих. А когда Ньют наконец-то добрался до «своей» комнаты, с чего-то вспомнились слова Геллерта: «Тебе, в отличие от Фейоша, отсюда не выйти».  
Все хорошо, просто замечательно. Но. Отсюда. Не. Выйти. Никогда не вернуться домой — странно, Ньют проводил в экспедициях многие месяцы и ни разу не скучал по дому, наоборот, в Англии быстро начинал тосковать по новым впечатлениям, а тут так тошно стало, что никогда не увидит ни матери, ни даже Тесея… И вопиллер его этот… «почему не ко мне, почему к этому?!» Как-то не вовремя, лучше бы и не знать. Не увидеть никого из знакомых — вроде и близких друзей не сложилось, все работа-работа, но… Теперь в глазах всех, кто раньше относился к нему хоть с каким-то уважением, он даже хуже чем никто, государственный преступник. Вот и профессор Дамблдор не ответил даже. А что он мог ответить? «Жаль, что тебя не взяли на месте преступления»? И писать не надо было, но так хотелось хотя бы Биллу дать возможность жить нормальной жизнью, которой у него самого никогда не будет… и все равно не вышло.  
Раньше, когда Ньют слышал, что кто-то подсаживается на зелье Сна без сновидений, а то и на Феликс Фелицис, ему это казалось непонятной и недостойной разумного человека слабостью — а теперь он подумал, что это просто обезболивающие. Фейоша попросить, что ли… тоже ведь не поймет. Он-то вполне доволен жизнью… на вид. Много ли Ньют о нем знает, вряд ли человек прямо с детства от хорошей жизни мечтал вместо научной карьеры попасть в террористическую организацию. Все они здесь сидят у Гриндельвальда… как вот животные у него, Ньюта, в чемодане, только в естественную среду обитания уже не вернуться. Ему захотелось завыть.  
Ньют прошелся по комнате туда-сюда — правда, как загнанное животное, — ткнулся лбом в стену и несколько раз ударил по ней кулаками, словно пытаясь пробить дорогу куда-то. Остановился, недоуменно посмотрел на разбитые в кровь руки, и, наконец, почувствовал боль.  
…Хорошо, что Билл спит в чемодане и не видит этого безобразия. Еще лучше, что Геллерта нет рядом — Ньют не знал, чего от себя ожидать. Мог бы закричать. Мог вывалить все эти гадости, про зверей в клетке. И кому? «Человеку, который спас тебе жизнь, вылечил и дал приют, идиот, — внятно сказал внутренний голос. — С которым ты… который к тебе… ну… неплохо относится». Ньют зачем-то нелогично ощупал знак на груди — не нагревается ли.  
«Который выгнал бы тебя в тот же миг, если б услышал этот бред. На свободу, в смысле, навстречу Азкабану. Там-то намного лучше и выйти можно. Нет, ну надо же, как ты последователен, Ньют Скамандер. Сам организовал себе жизнь вне закона, сам пришел куда звали, а теперь чем-то недоволен?»  
Не будет Ньют нести всю эту бессмысленную чушь, и жаловаться Геллерту на жизнь не будет; тоже нашел кому — у него таких, с тяжелой жизнью… а кстати, сколько? «Ты ничего о его заботах не знаешь и даже не интересовался, — безжалостно продолжил тот же голос. — Сначала ты спал и видел, как попасть к нему в постель, потом решил, что он почему-то должен тебя спасать, а теперь что ему, по-твоему, делать? Все бросить и вытирать тебе сопли из-за того, что ты жив, здоров, в безопасности, но в плохом настроении? Как он тогда сказал: “можешь считать себя хоть самкой взрывопотама”? Так ты близок к этому, поздравляю». Ньют с усилием разогнулся — оказывается, он уже давно сидел, скорчившись в неудобной позе, и все тело затекло; наколдовал себе стакан воды, лег на кровать, укрылся и стал считать гиппогрифов, необходимых для взятия средних размеров замка с магической защитой — школьная задачка. Раз про реальные задачи ему пока не говорят.

***

Ньют столько ждал этого момента, и все равно получилось неожиданно — покалывание и тепло на коже под знаком Даров Смерти. Он тут же схватился за него и оказался возле кабинета Геллерта — тот стоял у дверей, прощаясь с двумя незнакомыми волшебниками. Ньют замер, не зная, как поступить, Гриндельвальд поймал его взгляд и улыбнулся одними глазами.  
— А, Скамандер, — начал он, отпуская жестом присутствующих, — нужен совет в рамках вашей компетенции.  
Один немедленно дезаппарировал, другой отошел на пару шагов, видимо, надеясь потом продолжить разговор. Гриндельвальд коротко взглянул на него, произнес: «Не сегодня», повернулся к Ньюту и сделал вместе с ним несколько шагов в сторону.  
— Так вот, мне нужно заключение… сюда, эта дверь… располагаем ли мы возможностями, чтобы разместить у себя и, разумеется, вылечить… — от взмаха палочкой стена раздвинулась, потолок резко взмыл вверх, — вот это животное?  
Сначала Ньют услышал очень громкий, хриплый, прерывистый клекот. Отступил на шаг. Прикрыл на миг глаза и открыл снова. Перед ним за наколдованным полупрозрачным барьером вздымался на мощных львиных лапах великолепный грифон, высоко держа голову и взмахивая одним огромным крылом с рыжеватыми, отливающими золотом перьями. Другое крыло бессильно висело вдоль туловища под неестественным углом, на боках были видны свежие ссадины, потертости, глубокие царапины. Грифон отступил от ограждения, сжимая и разжимая устрашающие когти и внимательно рассматривая вошедших круглыми желтыми глазами. Ньют, не в силах сказать ни слова, смотрел на него с восхищением — и жалостью.  
— Вот, привез. Бедняге досталось, — вздохнул Гриндельвальд. — Там, в Тюрингии… неважно. Подрался или упал, сломал крыло и попался маглам. Могли бы сразу убить как нечистую силу, но кто-то умный решил, что за чудище могут денег дать. Оглушили, похоже, вот и сидел взаперти связанный и голодный, пока за ним не приехали… изучать. Боюсь, на части бы разобрали.  
— И ты… велел его выкупить? — охрипшим голосом выговорил Ньют.  
— Была мысль, но передумал.  
— А… как?  
— Ну как… Я не могу сам сходить?! Ступефай, Диффиндо. Конфринго. Модификация памяти. Кому я рассказываю? Похищения животных — твоя криминальная специализация, а я так, делаю первые робкие шаги, — развел руками Геллерт. — Нужен в твою коллекцию такой?  
— Спрашиваешь… — чуть слышно выдохнул Ньют. Полез за палочкой, заметил, что у него дрожат руки, глубоко вдохнул и постарался успокоиться. — Я сейчас, одну минуту.  
Диагностическое заклятие он накладывал уже твердой рукой. Да, перелом, голоден, но не истощен: видимо, мало пробыл в плену. Испуган, нервничает — ну, это понятно…  
Вдруг грифон наклонился, высунул свой внушительный клюв — как только маглы не побоялись! — и подставил голову Геллерту.  
— Он признал тебя, — прошептал Ньют. — Он знает, что ты его спас, и благодарен. Можешь придержать его? Пожалуйста.  
— Ты просто красавец! — заверил Ньют грифона, косящего на него глазом. — Замечательный, сильный, смелый… потерпи немного, сейчас будет легче.  
Успокаивающее заклятие, обезболивающее, временной фиксирующей повязки — дозу Костероста надо будет рассчитать отдельно… Грифон, которого Гриндельвальд гладил по голове и клюву, стоически вынес все процедуры, а после усыпляющего заклинания мирно вытянулся на полу и задремал.  
Это все ради него, билось у Ньюта в голове. Он отвлекся от дел, чтобы похитить грифона и подарить ему… Вторая неотступная мысль была: считай это вторым шансом после химеры. С ним все выйдет как надо.  
— У тебя в чемодане место есть? — с улыбкой спросил Гриндельвальд, выходя в коридор и закрыв заклятием стену. — А потом что-нибудь придумаем.  
— Да, сейчас… схожу. — Ньют повернулся к Геллерту. — Я… — Слова совершенно не шли, да они бы и не смогли выразить это дикое, невозможное счастье — даже голова, кажется, кружилась. — Не представляешь…  
Да Мерлин со всем этим, у него никогда не выходили речи! Лучше так…  
Судя по тому, как вспыхнули глаза Геллерта, он прочел намерения Ньюта раньше, чем тот их осознал, но размышлять об этом было некогда — он бросился к Геллерту на шею, почти яростно стискивая его в объятиях, бешено целуя…  
— Ты… Ты…  
Оторвавшись от губ любовника буквально на секунду, чтобы выдохнуть эти содержательные слова, Ньют даже не замечал, что они сейчас посреди коридора, где может пройти кто угодно, а он вжимает Геллерта в стену, выдирая пуговицы на его мантии из петель, задыхаясь от его прикосновений,  
— С ума сошел, — прошептал Гриндельвальд, крепко прижимая к себе Ньюта, и аппарировал вместе с ним.

***

Так все-таки фыркают — или хрюкают? Как описать этот звук? Ну, во всяком случае, ругаются, когда злятся, это уж точно. Некоторые обороты речи сердитых джарви Билл даже не слышал, хотя его школьные друзья в выражениях не стеснялись… вот не надо сейчас вспоминать друзей, и маму — тоже. Он же хотел подробно записать, как ведут себя животные, когда за ними не наблюдает человек — не зря же четыре ночи подсматривал в анимагической форме!  
«Самцы фвуперов друг перед другом топорщат перья, а когда подлетают к самке — воркуют… А если превратиться в человека, сразу отходят в сторону. Нунду ночью гоняется за светлячками и прыгает, как котенок».  
Только утром начинает волноваться, пока не придет мистер Скамандер. И мантикора тоже — днем умывается и мурлычет, а ночью беспокоится. Неужели они чувствуют, что тут, снаружи, жутко? Это еще Билл большую часть времени проводит в чемодане и почти ни с кем не разговаривает… Здание тут огромное, заблудиться недолго; в комнате у мистера Скамандера удобная мебель, широкая кровать — как иначе раненому? — но стоит выйти — коридоры серые, унылые… Хотя — а чего Билл хотел от убежища террористов? Для начала, он в жизни не думал, что в нем окажется! Ну, что теперь — без дома и мамы грустно, а без мистера Скамандера…  
Хорошо, Гриндельвальда почти не видно. Он, правда, на Билла вообще не глядит, скользит глазами, как по вещи какой-нибудь, но как можно забыть те два раза — перед отъездом в Англию и по возвращении, — когда он на самом деле смотрел, будто в самую душу, а у Билла чуть голова не лопалась… От него так и тянет холодным и темным, хочется подальше убраться. А мистер Скамандер, кажется, ничего подобного не чувствует, наверное, потому, что Гриндельвальд с ним не как в Нью-Йорке себя ведет, хочет, чтобы такой замечательный ученый у него остался. Вот и вылечил его, да как быстро! Билл и не думал, что после таких страшных ран можно встать на ноги меньше чем за две недели… это хорошо, конечно. Но все-таки… неужели им нельзя спрятаться в каком-нибудь другом месте?  
«Диринары играют в прятки с Дейзи — появляются у нее под носом и исчезают, а она нервничает и вертит головой».  
…А мистеру Скамандеру тоже ведь тут не по себе. Да, он Гриндельвальда не боится, во всяком случае, гораздо меньше, чем Билл, но… что ему брат в вопиллере наговорил! Билл сразу в чемодан прыгнул, не для его ушей это, но успел услышать достаточно. Мистер Скамандер держится как может, а Билл не в силах ничем помочь. Он старается, конечно, быть полезным, разгрузить его, чтобы меньше уставал. Вот незачем ему пока тяжести поднимать, даже магией, руку бы лучше поберег — но кто такой Билл, чтобы указания давать? Зато можно с утра успеть сделать побольше, пока он не пришел, а потом… ну, хоть поддержать, чтобы не упал на лестнице. Еще бы не краснеть при этом! Хотя мистер Скамандер во время работы и так ничего вокруг не видит, кроме животных…  
Местные домовые эльфы называются кобольды, они совсем мелкие и уродливые, но убираются тщательно, не хуже английских, и о чем просишь, тут же приносят; только беда в том, что мистер Скамандер часто забывает пообедать или поужинать. Билл для него заказывал бы еду, но он по-немецки не говорит, а эти кобольды — по-английски. Надо хоть какие-то слова запоминать.  
Почти все люди, которых успел увидеть здесь Билл, ему совершенно не понравились. Те немцы, например, что за взрывчаткой приходили — понятно же, что из частиц рога Дейзи приготовили! — с мистером Скамандером спорили, да еще так смотрели презрительно. А тот случай с охраной Гриндельвальда!? Мистер Скамандер, когда показывал дорогу в лабораторию зелий, объяснил волшебникам на посту, кто такой Билл, и они на него больше внимания не обращали, но на следующий день он снова отправился с поручением — а там новые двое. Ну и вскинулись же они! У Билла сердце замерло, как бы его сейчас не заавадили на месте, и тут мистер Скамандер появился, опять его, как маленького, задвинул себе за спину и все заново рассказал. А один из охранников — высокий, светловолосый — с такой злостью говорил, возмущался, что его не предупредили… Конечно, мистер Скамандер не мог это так оставить — в тот же день заставил Билла выучить фразу: «Ich bin ein Assistent des Magischezoologen Scamander» и не успокоился, пока не вышло «относительно приемлемо».  
…И все-таки, почему он Гриндельвальда теперь по имени называет? Вот с самого начала, как раненый лежал, а Билл из чемодана вылез… они что, встречались после Нью-Йорка? Зачем бы такое понадобилось мистеру Скамандеру? Ему-то, конечно, незачем, только вот террорист этот, похоже, его исследованиями заинтересовался — мистер Скамандер и не скрывает, он и Биллу рассказывал про селекцию и всякое, и интервью давал, когда книга вышла… наверное, Гриндельвальд уговаривал на него работать, да куда там. А когда случилось это… ну, с аврорами, как-то узнал и помог, и вот теперь мистеру Скамандеру деваться некуда. Конечно, он чувствует себя в долгу — еще бы, Билл тоже благодарен, потому что — а как. Только все равно очень страшно… да что за глупости, вряд ли Гриндельвальд мистеру Скамандеру что-то плохое сделает, раз он его спас! И хватит об этом.  
«Нюхлер перебирает свои сокровища и прячет от меня, когда замечает…»

***

Чаще всех (кроме, разумеется, мистера Скамандера) Билл видит местного зельевара. Если принести ингредиенты хотя бы на пару минут позже, чем тому хочется, тот ругается на чем свет стоит на английском, немецком и венгерском, но мистера Скамандера уважает, хоть и спорит с ним все время. Один раз они пошли в лабораторию проверять действие Сонной пыльцы, мистер Фейош что-то резкое сказал, мистер Скамандер ответил… даже без перевода было понятно: каждый другого назвал разными словами, а еще «Хогвартс» и «Дурмштранг» было слышно, школы тоже вспомнили. И при всем при том было ясно, что это они не всерьез и им так даже нравится. Странно, но правда.  
«…А как в тот же день внезапно зашел тот тип из охраны… зелье какое-то ему понадобилось. Мистер Фейош полез искать и отмерять, а этот, пока ждал, так смотрел… Я в тот раз подумал, что из-за меня, ну так это когда было… и потом, откуда такая ненависть в глазах, будто он хотел в горло мистеру Скамандеру вцепиться! А перед уходом еще и сказал что-то, я слов не понял, но явно гадкое.  
— Отто тонко намекнул, что ты ему не нравишься, — хмыкнул мистер Фейош.  
— Ладно… Я не карликовый пушистик, чтобы всем нравиться, — растерянно пожал плечами мистер Скамандер и улыбнулся. — Ты тоже вряд ли доволен, что перьев окками до четверга не будет! — И дальше стали смеяться по-немецки, а я так и не разобрал, что это было».

***

Ну вдруг он вернулся, думает Билл. Гриндельвальд сегодня вызвал мистера Скамандера к себе — а мог бы и подольше задержаться… ну, где он там был. А Билл как раз хотел обсудить свои записи, ну и, может, еще просто поговорить. Мистер Скамандер в последнее время чаще его мнение спрашивает и вообще почти как с равным разговаривает… Пусть бы уже освободился!  
Первое, что видит Билл, открывая дверь — смятая темно-синяя рабочая мантия мистера Скамандера, почему-то лежащая на полу.  
Что это?! Он снова ранен?! Справа доносится приглушенный вскрик, Билл мгновенно разворачивается туда, готовый бежать, спасать, звать на помощь, и вдруг застывает.  
На кровати двое. Два полураздетых человека, сплетенные в объятиях. Что они здесь забыли, сейчас же придет… почему тогда мантия… Мерлин! Это же мистер Скамандер! У него закрыты глаза, на щеках горят красные пятна, будто в лихорадке, руки вцепились в плечи… в длинные светлые волосы… Не может такого быть… Он бы не стал! Только не с ним!!!  
Билл замирает, как будто приклеившись к полу. Опускает на мгновение взгляд, словно надеясь, что видение сейчас исчезнет.  
— Геллерт, пожалуйста… — раздается хриплый стон, и Гриндельвальд впивается в плечо мистера Скамандера то ли поцелуем, то ли укусом, а тот выгибается, раскрываясь навстречу… нет, нельзя на это смотреть… — Хочу тебя… — Голос мистера Скамандера невозможно узнать. Его рука ныряет под ремень брюк Гриндельвальда, тот выдыхает по-немецки что-то, звучащее как ругательство, резко подается вперед, перехватывая руки, вбивая в кровать…  
Мистер Скамандер закидывает голову. Его лицо… Мерлин, Билл еще никогда не видел на нем такого выражения. Будто одновременно и больно, и так хорошо, что сил нет.  
Лучше бы меня тогда убили, подумал бы Билл, если бы мог думать словами. Но он не может — просто зачем-то стоит и смотрит, то ли не в силах сдвинуться с места, то ли все-таки надеясь, что его заметят и все закончится одним заклинанием. Наконец, не оборачиваясь, делает несколько осторожных шагов за дверь. Прикрывает ее, сползает по стене на пол, до крови кусает себя за руку, пытаясь заглушить ту, другую боль, но ничего не помогает.  
Вот и все. Ньют Скамандер — с этим… им хорошо вместе, сомнений нет… И для него, Билла, больше ничего нет. Он обхватывает себя руками, не зная, куда деться от пронизывающего все тело жжения, перед зажмуренными глазами так и стоит пылающее, безумно счастливое лицо мистера Скамандера, и с каждой секундой видеть его все невыносимее, все больнее. Билл съеживается, словно пытаясь стать меньше, совсем исчезнуть…  
Небольшой черный нюхлер вскакивает на четыре лапы. Встряхивается и несется прочь по коридору. 


End file.
